Code Pony: Twilight of the Rebellion
by GundamChao
Summary: It has been many years since Princess Celestia was killed in a final battle for the fate of Equestria. Now Twilight Sparkle, who was revealed as Nightmare Moon's heir, must choose between accepting banishment to New Fillydelphia and starting a rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Before everything gets started, let me lay down the My Little Pony equivalents for the main characters of Code Geass:

Lelouch- Twilight Sparkle

Nunnally- Fluttershy

Suzaku- Applejack

Kallen- Rainbow Dash

CC- Rarity

Don't worry, Pinkie Pie _will _be in this story, but she will follow a unique path. This story won't just be a carbon copy of Code Geass with ponies instead of humans, I will try my best to really play with the topic and bring enjoyment to my readers as well as myself. Keep in mind that whatever happened in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is still canon here and occurred in the past. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Awakening to the Memories<strong>

"Hey! Wake up, Twilight!" A familiar voice called out to Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight opened her eyes to see her purple pet dragon, Spike, in front of her bed.

"Wha- what is it, Spike?" The still sleepy Twilight asked.

"Don't you remember? Today is the first day of Magic Reinforcement School! Honestly, Twilight!" Spike retorted.

"Th- that's today!" Twilight was instantly alert.

"I see my work here is done. Come get your breakfast when you're done brushing your hair or… whatever girls do in the morning." Spike said as he left the room.

Twilight Sparkle simply stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"So… it's today, is it?" Twilight asked herself.

Twilight thought about how she would finally get to see her old friends again. How she missed the old days, where friendship truly was the strongest magic. Nowadays, however, she was not sure if that was so. After all, friendship couldn't prevent the tragedy that had happened. Twilight thought to herself, as she got up, brushed her hair, and made other preparations…

* * *

><p>(It all started as a normal day. The pegasi, that is the plural form of pegasus, were all busy clearing out the clouds while everyone else was at their jobs. Rarity was at her boutique, Applejack was jacking apples, Fluttershy was soothing the small animals of the forest, and Pinkie Pie was baking cupcakes. I was researching where to get eternity salt for spell twenty-two.<p>

But then, after all the hard work of the pegasi, the clouds came back. But this time, they weren't normal clouds. They were pitch black clouds conjured by magic. The pegasi tried to fight off the clouds, but to no avail. The clouds blocked any escape and had brought Nightmare Moon's army with it. The leader of the army was the Princess of Midnight herself in all her former glory. By instinct I joined up with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

We courageously marched forward, seeking to dispel Nightmare Moon with our Elements of Harmony; even Fluttershy was courageous. There were several flashes of light, but then… nothing. Everyone panicked a little. Then, Rainbow Dash charged at Nightmare Moon, dodging her at the last moment to fight off her army. I fought with all my best spells. Princess Celestia herself soon arrived at the scene and fought Nightmare Moon with legendary spells I always thought were just myths.

In the end, it all failed. I had the burden of watching my teacher Princess Celestia murdered before my very eyes. The battle all went downhill from there. I got knocked out somehow… just to wake up in a fancy room inside a castle that Nightmare Moon had built. She… told me horrible things. She told me that I was technically a citizen of hers because I was a foreigner. Worst of all, she told me… that she was my mother and I was born among the stars with her. She said that she could have killed me for betrayal, but I was such a powerful magician that I could choose to join her army with the rank of a "knight". I refused, and she banished me here: New Fillydelphia.

As time went on, I recovered from these events the same way I've recovered from everything painful in my life; I stayed alone and distracted myself with books. I was only able to hold on to my dragon Spike and Fluttershy, but that's a long story. Hey, wait a minute…)

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed as she raced to the dining room where Spike was seated at the breakfast table.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong, Twi-" But Spike was interrupted.

"Fluttershy! Did you remember to wake her up? Tell me you did!" Twilight was red with worry.

"Don't get so flustered; Fluttershy is excluded from this Magic School thing."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me herself. She's awake, you know."

"What! Then bring her here for breakfast!" Twilight had burst into flame in frustration.

"Y-Yes! I will!" Spike said as he shot out the door.

Twilight stared at the front door that Spike had left out of for a while before saying:

"…I'm sorry, Spike. I'm just worried about Fluttershy."

"Oh, but I'm okay, Twilight. Really." A familiar voice answered.

Fluttershy and Spike entered the room at this time.

"Fluttershy! How'd you sleep?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, it was a good night." The timid Fluttershy answered.

"Do you want some breakfast? We have Pony Charms cereal." Twilight offered.

"Um, well, since Spike brought me here before I could eat my own cereal, I will. That is, if it's not a problem…"

"Good! Have a seat here," Twilight said as she pulled up a chair for Fluttershy. "While I prepare you a bowl."

"Okay. Don't work too much, though." Fluttershy responded.

Twilight Sparkle truly was a genius. No matter what the task, she always was able to spare some of her mind for deep thought. Even in the early morning before school, as she was preparing Fluttershy's cereal, she still thought…

(Lately I wonder if I obsess over Fluttershy. I mean, perhaps she can take care of herself. The times where she told off that giant red dragon and where she saved me- as well as Applebloom and her two filly friends- from that cockatrice, have shown that. But I can't help but worry about her. She must have taken what happened in the past hard. But thank goodness she doesn't have to go to this Magic Reinforcement School fraud! Oh, that's right…)

"Oh, Fluttershy? Why were you excluded from the Magic Reinforcement School?" Twilight asked out of concern and curiosity.

"Oh, yeah! I was wondering that too, but I almost forgot!" Spike piped in.

"Um, the answer is… I don't really know. I just got an official letter in the mail, and I don't want to disobey it and show up uninvited. That might offend people." Fluttershy answered.

"Hmm. Well, be glad you're spared from it. Now," Twilight said as she brought a bowl of cereal to Fluttershy. "Let's just enjoy our meal. That sound good?"

"Yes. Thank you." Fluttershy stated as everyone dug into their food.

"Oh, no!" Spike exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I forgot to buy some cubic zirconia for my cereal!"

"…Seriously?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I simply need diamonds in the morning, and cubic zirconia is the only way to affordably do that!"

"Well, you must simply go without for now!" Twilight ended the whole line of conversation for the topic.

"…So when are you guys gonna use Geass and go do crazy stuff?" Spike randomly asked.

"What?" Twilight and Fluttershy asked in unison.

"Nothing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

And that's Code Pony: Twilight of the Rebellion Chapter One. It's actually pretty hard to make sure that the whole Code Geass aspect fits in to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic universe. Please, please, PLEASE comment! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sorcery of Reunion**

(Magic. The power to influence reality by use of supernatural forces. The supermajority of magic forms can only be used by a unicorn after intense study on the subject. This is a fact that has held solid for centuries. Of course, tell that to the people running the Magic Reinforcement School!

Don't misunderstand me, I love magic and school. The problem with this school is that it's a facility where all ponies are forced to go to for the purpose of learning forced magic. That's right, even regular ponies and pegasus ponies have to attend! That's like making a unicorn grow wings! Well… but there is a spell for that. Not the best analogy to use, I guess.

The point is that it's unfair to force ponies to do what they can't! I totally against this! I mean, even Spike has to come to this school, and he's not even a pony! The only positive thing about this is that I'll get to see my friends again through this. I must admit, that might make this whole Magic Enforcement School worth it…)

Twilight Sparkle had been thinking while she ate her Pony Charms cereal-

"Part of a good breakfast!" Spike interrupted the silence.

"Where did that come from?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I just needed something to catch your attention so I could ask you something." Spike answered.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could possibly… maybe… use your magic to give me that manly mustache of manliness back. Could you?"

"Are you really sure you want to change your appearance for the first day of school?"

"Oh, yes, Twilight! I _need_ this! I'll become the most popular dragon in school if I have that mustache back!"

"No doubt, considering you'll be the _only_ dragon in school!"

"Could you please help me with this, Twilight? Think about all of the housekeeping I've done, all of those times where I had to pick up those books and order them on the shelves again, all of-" But Spike was interrupted.

"All right, already! I'll help you! Just stand still!" Twilight broke in.

Sparks of light started emitting from Twilight's horn in many different and shiny colors.

"Oooh…" Fluttershy commented softly.

The colors formed a blue beam and Twilight shot the beam at Spike. His manly mustache grew in no time.

"Sweet," Spike rejoiced. "All of the ladies I'm bound to meet are sure to love this!"

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy stared at Spike due to what he had said.

"Um, I mean, I'm bound to get some new friends at this place." Spike responded.

But those words didn't stop the two ponies from staring at the purple dragon.

"A-And they will most likely be girls, considering that the majority of characters and background characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are female…" Spike said nervously.

The ponies continued staring.

"…Oh, hey, isn't the bus gonna be coming soon? I think it is! Twilight, we better get outside!" Spike said as he shot out the door.

The two ponies eased themselves.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, Fluttershy, but Spike's right. I have to go." Twilight said.

"Oh, that's okay. I understand." Fluttershy responded.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you want. Mi casa es su casa. Goodbye!" Twilight shot out the door as well.

"…Goodbye, Twilight…" Fluttershy said moments after Twilight left.

* * *

><p>It was a typical and ugly morning. The clouds were covering the sky, making it gray and depressing while imposing the possible threat of rain. Twilight was staring ahead at where the school bus would stop. She took a deep breath. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. What had become of them? Did they even make it out alive?<p>

Twilight looked to her right. Spike was standing in front of Fluttershy's house staring ahead just like Twilight had done.

(Maybe I am too hard with him.) Twilight thought. (After all, he must be worried about our friends, too.)

Twilight looked forward again and appreciated the silence for a while. She always had been one for solitude. However, let it not be forgotten that introverts can enjoy the company of people, too. Her friends were the best things that ever happened to her, she had to admit.

For no particular reason, Twilight looked to her left. There was a house there, and Pinkie Pie was coming out of it. Wait, what the!

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight exclaimed in astonishment.

"Oh, hey Twilight! Aren't you excited to start school?" Pinkie Pie said in her usual optimistic way.

"But, you just came out of that house! What are you, I mean, how did-" Twilight was thoroughly shocked.

"I came out of that house because I live there, silly!"

"But that means… we were neighbors all this time and I didn't know it!" Twilight was breathless.

"Yup! Wait, you didn't know that? Oh well, now you know! Good morning, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said as Fluttershy exited Twilight's house.

"Oh, hi, Pinkie Pie. Good morning." Fluttershy said.

"But, you don't seem surprised! Did you know this all along, Fluttershy!" Twilight inquired.

"Yep! I've been talking to her every day since forever!" Pinkie Pie answered for Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me!" This from Twilight.

"Um, you never asked. Please don't hate me." Fluttershy answered sadly.

"Of course I don't hate you, but this is shocking! Pinkie Pie, why didn't you ever come to see me?" Twilight was machine-gunning questions at every pony.

"It's not like I didn't try! But you were always inside reading books and stuff!" Pinkie answered.

"Oh, well… at least you're alive and safe! Thank goodness you made it!" Twilight hugged Pinkie.

"Of course I'm alive! I've been blessed with immortality!" Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight broke out of the hug and looked back at Spike. He was still looking forward. He had missed the whole thing.

"Hey, Spike! Look who's here!" Twilight caught Spike's attention.

Spike casually looked over, but was shocked by what he saw.

"P-Pinkie Pie teleported here! Pinkie can… ugh!" Spike fainted in shock just as the bus rolled in.

"Here, Pinkie! Help me bring Spike inside the bus!" Twilight requested as she grabbed one side of her pet dragon.

"Okie doke!" And Pinkie Pie grabbed the other side.

"H-Have a good day…" Fluttershy said as Pinkie, Spike, and Twilight were already in the bus.

* * *

><p>Twilight was seated at the front of the bus directly behind the bus driver with the unconscious Spike next to her and Pinkie Pie with her own seat across from Spike. No offense to Pinkie, but Twilight always preferred to use the time of riding a bus to think, and Pinkie's hyperactive personality could get in the way of that.<p>

The bus drove past buildings, skyscrapers, and more buildings. It was quite the sightseeing tour for Pinkie Pie, as she was blabbering on about it to the pony who had to sit next to her due to a shortage of seats.

"Oooh, like at the size of that one! That has to be the tallest one so far! I bet if you stand on the tippy-top of it, you'll run out of air! Wanna try it one day, whatever your name is?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh… no. Do I know you, anyway?" The other pony asked.

"You do now! I'm Pinkie Pie, and across from us are Spike and Twilight Sparkle! Say hi, Twilight!" Pinkie encouraged.

"Um, hi there," Twilight responded shyly. "Don't mind Pinkie over there, she's a little high strung."

"Oh really? I never would have noticed." The pony replied.

The Twilight zoned out for the rest of the trip. The buildings may have been charming to Pinkie, but for Twilight they were monuments of death jammed into what used to be a beautiful community under her highness Princess Celestia. They were ugly, gray slobs of misery, just like the clouds. Were any pegasi even working on the clouds today? Back where Twilight used to live, when rain needed to come, it came. There weren't a mass of unappealing clouds covering the sky for eternities beforehand.

This is when Twilight realized something inside her. Something she had been holding in for a while now. It was hatred. She hated this place where she lived now, if only due to the people managing it. Nightmare Moon had taken away a chunk of Twilight's soul, but Twilight swore to get it back at that point. Of course, reasoning came before action for Twilight. It would take a lot for Twilight to use actions. Unfortunately, for either Twilight or Nightmare Moon, a lot would happen in the time ahead.

* * *

><p>The bus stopped right on the campus of the Magic Reinforcement School. Twilight had to admit, the place was beautiful. It would be definitely be picture-worthy if only it was a sunny day.<p>

The pony that had listened to Pinkie all this time was the first to leave; she charged away and was out of sight within seconds. Then Pinkie Pie and Twilight worked to get Spike- and themselves- out of the bus. They laid him near a water fountain, got a bucket and filled it up with the water, and splashed him on the face.

"What! What! Not the cupcake!" Spike freaked out.

"Relax, Spike. It's just us." Twilight tried to calm him down with logic.

"Oh, thank goodness! Are we here already?" Spike asked as he got up and looked around.

"Yep! This'll be so much fun! I can't wait to see who I'll see, you see!" Pinkie said.

The three friends started walking forward, but halted when they heard a familiar voice.

"Twilight Sparkle? My goodness, is that really you?" The voice asked.

And they all turned around…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Here's the second chapter. Please comment if you haven't already done so, and if you have, do it again for this chapter! :D

The next couple scenes will involve seeing many familiar faces, but the moment where Twilight's life is drastically altered forever is sure to come soon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forget-Me-So**

"Applejack!" Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie all exclaimed together upon seeing their old friend.

"Yup, it's me." Applejack replied simply.

"Yay, this is like a party!" Pinkie said.

"Everything's like a party to you, Pinkie!" Twilight pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but this is an Applejack party!" Pinkie partied on.

"So, is there anything I can help you guys with?" Applejack asked.

"That's a strange first question to ask your friends after you haven't seen them for a long while, but I actually was wondering where we could get our schedules for the day." Twilight inquired.

"Oh, they're right here," Applejack said as she gave Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie their schedules. "Just be sure not to lose them."

"Thanks, but why are you doing the job of distributing schedules?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh, you know me, Twi. Always helpin' my fellow ponies."

"And dragons with manly mustaches!" Spike added.

"Exactly. Wait, why do you have a mustache?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I grew this!" Spike announced with pride.

"Yeah, thanks to my magic!" Twilight clarified.

"Oh, I see now… hey, what is Pinkie doing?" This from Applejack.

They turned around to see Pinkie dancing all over the place.

"What kind of dancing is that?" Spike asked.

"It's my Applejack party dance! I've been practicing it for months!"

"Wait, you anticipated this!" Twilight asked.

"Of course not, silly! But you gotta be ready when the time comes!"

"Solid logic there, Pinkie." Twilight said.

"…Uh, Twi? Can I talk to you?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, you can always talk to me."

"Um, but I meant… alone."

"Hmm? Sure, I guess. Hey, Spike and Pinkie!"

"Yes?" The two asked in unison.

"Could you two go on ahead? I'll catch up."

"Okay! Just come back soon!" Pinkie said as she and Spike left.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to-" But Twilight was stopped by startling words.<p>

"Twilight, I know your secret."

Twilight froze for a moment. She wasn't necessarily scared; Applejack was a loyal friend and a good pony. She was just taken aback. It's been happening a lot lately.

"Y-You do?" Twilight ventured.

"Yes. I was there when Nightmare Moon was dragging you away. I had been the only pony to notice. I has trying to rescue you, you see. I overheard Nightmare Moon talking to your unconscious body about how you were her daughter and were the heir to the stars. Is it really true? Are you really a Nightmarian?"

Nightmarian. How Twilight hated that word. It described those who were loyal subjects of Nightmare Moon or those who were simply part of that citizenship. Despicably, Twilight Sparkle was technically a Nightmarian. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, and every one of her friends were bound to still be Celestians. Lucky them. They still had their honor, even if they were discriminated against. If only Twilight could take a De-Citizenship test. But, sadly, she couldn't.

"I-It's not like I wanted to be one! I loved my teacher Princess Celestia; you know that!" Twilight got defensive.

"…So it's true. Don't worry, Twilight. We'll always be friends."

"Oh, thank you, Applejack," Twilight had grabbed AJ in a big hug. "I knew I could trust you!"

"I didn't mean to get you emotional," AJ said as she broke out of the hug. "I just wanted to make sure my hearing was still functioning. But, you do know, we can't tell anyone about your past."

"Oh, I know that!"

"…And now that there's all honesty between us, you should know…"

"Yes? What is it, AJ?"

"…I have decided that I should probably…"

"Go on."

"…Nothing. Just hurry up now, school's about to start."

"Oh, right. I better get going."

Twilight took a couple steps forward before she said:

"And, Applejack… thank you for being honest."

Twilight left with this.

"…I just did what I thought was right, you understand? I had to make a choice, and I can't live my life fighting the inevitable. I can't lug around my sister Applebloom through that. I have to think about her future; she's all I got, Twilight." Applejack said to herself well after Twilight had left.

* * *

><p>(Period One: Magical Literature. This is bound to be a breeze for a veteran like myself. Still, I wonder how everyone else will do in this class. What if they all hate me when I keep acing all of the tests! What if I become a loner with no friends!<p>

No, that probably wouldn't happen. Spike has no choice but to be my friend, considering he's my pet. There's also Fluttershy, whom I will have forever. Even if I am universally hated in school, Fluttershy won't know anything about it. I also doubt that Pinkie Pie would betray me; she's too cheerful to know what betrayal is.

Applejack? She may know my secret, but she would never go against me. As for Rainbow Dash and Rarity, I still need to find them. If Rainbow Dash is here and does see the quality of my work, though, she'll definitely call me an 'egghead' or something. If she hasn't changed, that is.)

Twilight had been walking down the hallway. She stopped in front of Room 103. This was it. The first class. She opened the door to see what awaited her…

It wasn't so bad after all. About half of the class had showed up. Spike, Pinkie, and AJ were all seated in the front row, with a space in between Spike and Pinkie. Pinkie had a melon on her desk for some reason, but whatever. At least Twilight wasn't late. She took her seat in between Pinkie and Spike.

"Hey, guys." Twilight said.

"Hi, Twilight." Spike, Pinkie, and AJ said together.

Twilight Sparkle took a good look around. No Rarity, no Rainbow Dash, and no teacher for that matter. The only other familiar face was that pony that Pinkie Pie sat next to on the bus. She was sitting a bit further back, but not all the way. Twilight looked back to the front door in anticipation. That was when Rainbow Dash entered.

She came in with two other ponies that Twilight didn't know. Twilight expected the two ponies to be confident just like Rainbow Dash, but their faces were concerned. Now that Twilight looked at Rainbow, she looked concerned too. Rainbow Dash looked up to see Twilight, Pinkie, Spike, and Applejack looking at her. Instead of smile and greet her old friends, this made her almost jump before she looked away and said to the ponies with her:

"Uh, how 'bout we sit closer to the back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Good idea. Those seats look a bit more serene, anyway. They'll be perfect." One pony answered.

"Yeah, sure, just hurry up." Rainbow responded as she edged her three pony group to the back.

Rainbow's group sat down in the back like they said they would. Twilight, AJ, and Spike were surprised at Rainbow Dash's reaction to them, but Pinkie was oblivious. All four friends continued to stare at Rainbow Dash in wonder, but Rainbow purposefully avoided eye contact.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Hey! It's Pinkie! Remember me?" Pinkie exclaimed, though there was no reaction from Rainbow Dash.

"Stop that, Pinkie. Maybe she doesn't remember us after all…" Applejack said as she turned her head forward to ignore Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie, Twilight and Spike soon followed. Applejack was generally quick to react to betrayal by her friends. Maybe too quick. But Twilight was just concerned.

(I have to get to the bottom of this,) Twilight thought. (Has Rainbow Dash changed from the pony we once knew? If so, why?)

Twilight glanced back to see Rainbow looking at AJ with pain in her eyes. Twilight made sure to turn back quickly.

(So she _did_ hear what AJ said…)

* * *

><p>The rest of the students had come in as a short time went by. All of the seats were now occupied, but still no Rarity, unless she was behind a larger pony or in another class. The teacher soon followed. She was a stern-looking pony with sharply-cut glasses; she was like a stereotypical English teacher.<p>

"Greetings, my students. Welcome to Magical Literature class. I am Miss Gneiss." The teacher said as she wrote her named neatly on the board with a marker.

The teacher stopped and stared at the class. The class just waited in silence.

"Hmm, I see. I'm feeling a nice vibe from you ponies. I can tell that this class will go smoothly, don't you agree?" Miss Gneiss asked.

"Yes!" Spike responded, but grew red when he saw how only he answered the question.

(Fell right into the psychological technique…) Twi thought.

"Good answer, mustached dragon student. What is your name?"

"Spike." The friendly dragon answered the teacher.

"That's a nice name. Why don't we all fill out name tags so we can all bond together more closely?"

This invoked a groan from most of the class. The rest of the class was silent.

(This is completely predictable material for a first day class. Maybe I won't be thrown all those curve balls that I thought would be thrown at me.)

That was a comforting thought at the time, but life is not meant to be comfortable. As time went on, this prediction turned out to be wrong. _Quite_ wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Phasing Ponies are Surprisingly Expected**

(What was the title of the last chapter again? Hmm, I must have forgotten. That describes Miss Gneiss' class perfectly; it was completely forgettable. You know how Miss Gneiss basically forced us to do things but made it seem like we had some control? Yeah, extend that for a whole class period and that was my experience. The only one who got a kick out of it was Spike… and Pinkie, of course. Pinkie gets a kick out of everything.

The worst part of it was that I'm still no closer to discovering what's wrong with Rainbow Dash. I hope I'll get a little closer in Physical Education class…)

Twilight was making a lone march to the gym. She had lost track of Applejack, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. They must have wandered away from her. No, most likely, it was Twilight who wandered away from them. Thoughts can be addictive when you're an introvert. It's not even a choice…

Twilight Sparkle eventually made it to the gym. She entered the building only to find the same scenario as before: AJ, Spike, and Pinkie were together waiting for her while Rainbow Dash and those other two ponies were closer to the back. Twilight took her place and looked around. The giant space was, while filthy and not the freshest place, majestic in its own way. In a Rainbow Dash sort of way. Well, how she used to be.

But Rainbow Dash was clearly mesmerized by the athletic room, Twilight observed. That was a good sign. The two ponies with her were nervous, however, and Twilight could hear them tell Rainbow:

"This place looks dangerous. You can't perform strenuous actions, remember?" One pony said.

"Shh!" This from Rainbow.

"But it's true. We're just looking out for you." The second pony said.

"Yeah, but… just let me be!" With this, Twilight saw Rainbow scoot a couple feet away from those two unidentified ponies… next to Derpy- err, I mean, Ditzy Doo.

"Hey, Derpy Hooves! How's your meme status?" Rainbow said in a rushed way.

"D-Did you just call me Derpy Hooves?" Ditzy Doo was genuinely confused… as always.

"That's nice, Derpy, but let me get a look around now. Okay, chum?" Rainbow was looking at every corner in awe.

(Hmm, so Rainbow still has her personality, then. But why are those other two ponies telling her that she can't perform strenuous actions? She can do sonic rainbooms, for Pete's sakes! And, come to think of it, how long has Ditzy Doo been here!)

"Twi, why do you keep on starin' at Rainbow Dash like that?" AJ asked.

This made Twilight jump and spin around.

"This is just a school. Why's everyone so jumpy about everything?" AJ continued.

"I-It's just an unusual kind of day. I mean, how was I supposed to predict any of this? I prefer to know what to expect." Twilight responded.

"Pfft! Why would you want that? Isn't life a million times more fun when you don't know what will happen?" Pinkie broke in.

"Not for me. Not after all I've been through. That is why I _need_ to be able to understand everything, including what happened to Rainbow Dash." Twilight insisted.

"Oh, you know ponies of _her _type. I wouldn't drive yourself up the rocker over it, Twi." Applejack said quickly.

Twilight just looked forward in silence. It was depressing how Twilight always seemed to be on a different wavelength than her friends. Was that truly her fault, or the fault of her friends?

Interrupting Twilight Sparkle's line of thought, the PE teacher entered the gym. It was another stereotype: a no-nonsense, well-toned lady with understanding eyes to boot. She was an earth pony just like Miss Gneiss had been. Then her eyes suddenly shifted to a cold expression.

"Vwell, vwell, vwell. Take a qvick look at these ponies. They look very vwell prepared, but it is not enough, as they will soon see. I am Miss Valkolovich. You vill respect me."

Everyone was stunned. It appears that this wasn't a stereotypical PE teacher. She had a Russian accent throughout her speech, and that was completely unexpected.

"Yay! See, Twilight? Aren't surprises fun?" Pinkie exclaimed joyfully.

This called attention to Pinkie Pie from both her peers and the teacher. Twilight never did respond to Pinkie.

"Oh, you like surprises, eh? Vwell I don't! I dish out the surprises, I don't take them. Understanding this, pink pony, know that you cannot surprise, baffle, impress, astonish, or throw me off. Ready for some surprises, then?" Miss Valkolovich took Pinkie to task.

"Oh, yes! I'd _love_ to see what surprises you'll dish out! Don't be surprised at how surprisingly surprised these surprises will make me!" Pinkie was gleeful as always.

Twilight couldn't help but smile at Pinkie's response combined with the PE teacher's silence of, well… surprise.

"…Vwell, if you are so eager to see my surprises, you may be surprised to know that I have no syllabus for this class!" The teacher smiled cruelly for some unknown reason.

"That's surprising!"

"Heh! I know, vright? You see, this class vill not be officially counted as a PE class. This is more of a, how do I say, ME class! It's all about my professional opinion as a KGB agen- I mean, teacher! I am the one who decides what your final grade vill be. Thus, you can try as hard as you want, but if I don't like you, vwell, you're screwed."

Gasps came from every student in the class. Twilight grew a bit upset at Miss Valkolovich's methods. Perhaps Twilight's initial thought of how this Magic Reinforcement School would be hell was correct. But Twilight Sparkle would not let evil prevail!

"You can't do that! What would the principal think about your methods?" Twilight confronted.

"The principal? The _principal!_" Valkolovich broke into sadistic laughter.

"What's so funny? I like jokes, too!" Pinkie announced.

"Oh, it's just that… you see, I _am_ the principal! I am the one in charge here!"

The whole situation froze. No joke, Twilight Sparkle was _frozen_ today. No one could let out a gasp; they were in too much shock.

"Wow, what a plot twist!" Whatever Pinkie was on, Twilight wanted some of that.

"Yes, the story vill only get better from here on in! Now, for example, your first assignment is to get to the running track and gallop until the class is over. Every pony must do this; there vill be no excuses!"

That was when one of the ponies that Rainbow Dash always hung out with went up to the teacher and gave her a note.

"…Except excuses such as this. Everyone else, take off!"

All other ponies- and Spike- were forced to leave. Only Rainbow and her two friends were left. But Twilight wouldn't lose Rainbow; not after seeing that she still had her personality and dignity. You see, Twilight had a plan. A marvelous, magical plan worthy of such an intellectual as herself. This could be her career; making and orchestrating plans.

Eventually, it would be.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash had grumpily taken a seat at the metal bench outside. She was clearly bummed out.<p>

"We're sorry, Rainbow. We tried our hardest to be here with you; honest." One pony said.

"Yeah, sure you did, Clementine." Rainbow looked away.

"Let us know if you need anything." The other pony said.

"Yes, I _need_ you ponies to stop treating me like I can't do anything!" Rainbow was furious.

This made the two ponies just leave and go to join the others. Rainbow missed her old life in the fast lane. She was famous back where she used to live, before the attack. No one could dare claim to be the fastest pegasus before Rainbow Dash!

Suddenly an unknown voice pierced Rainbow's thoughts.

"I am the fastest pony in all of Equestria! Bow down before me, you delayed Celestians! Who can dare to challenge the speed of a Nightmarian pegasus?" This was said by a shadowy pegasus who was dashing past everyone to show off.

It was, to Pinkie's surprise, the same pony who had sat next to her on the bus. The Nightmarian stopped next to Pinkie, who was happily hopping about the track.

"Hi there! I didn't know you were the fastest pony in all of Equestria! What's your name? My name is-" But Pinkie was interrupted.

"Pinkie Pie. Yes, I know your name. You told me on the bus. Now it is time for you to hear mine! I am Breezeshade, and don't you forget that name! One day, I will become the Princess of New Fillydelphia! I will become the successor to Trixie herself, and serve proudly under Queen Nightmare Moon!" Breezeshade vowed.

"Cool! I want to be the pinkiest, pieist pony in all of Equestria! I also want to be the best cupcake baker and party maker in…"

But Breezeshade was long gone by now. Applejack and Twilight came up to Pinkie.

"You alright? That Medusa-behavin' speedster say anything mean to you?" AJ asked.

"Nope! She just zoomed away due to the amazingness of my goals!"

Throughout all this, Twilight was silently looking ahead with an unchanging smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash wanted to get up and challenge that show-off to a race. She was just itching to exercise her wings. However, inside she knew that such a thing was impossible.<p>

"Hi, Rainbow Dash!"

"Ah!" The voice made Rainbow literally fly off the bench and into a pole. Rainbow quickly turned to see what had startled her. It was Twilight Sparkle, sitting on the same bench that Rainbow had been on.

"H-How did you get here! You were supposed to be running like all the others!" Rainbow demanded answers.

"Illusionary Technique Fifty-two." Twilight responded with a smile.

Rainbow looked at the track to see another Twilight running over there with her other friends.

"So, you're sayin' _that_ you is fake, but _this_ you is real?"

"In a word: yes. Just look and see for yourself…"

* * *

><p>"Watch out for that pole, Twi!" Applejack warned Twilight of the pole ahead.<p>

Amazingly, when the pole was in front of her, she just kept going. She simply phased through the solid object with no emotion but that unmoving smile.

"Wow! You're really phasey today, Twilight! Is it something you ate?"

"But we didn't eat anything weird! All we had was Pony Charms cereal!" Spike piped in.

But AJ soon saw the real Twilight talking to Rainbow.

"This isn't the real Twilight! This is just a cockamamie conjuration Twilight made so she could go talkin' to Rainbow again!" AJ reported.

"Oh, I get it now. Jeez, her Spell Fifty-two keeps getting better every year!" Spike was impressed.

"Well, I don't like it. When will poor Twi accept the fact that Rainbow is gone..."

* * *

><p>"So that's what you did? Why would you waste your magic on that? Why not turn the track into ice and watch everyone crash into each other?" Rainbow was smiling at this thought.<p>

"I did this for a reason, not for pranking. I wanted to talk to you, Rainbow Dash. I want to know what's going on." Twilight was dead serious.

"…Don't dig in too deep here. Things have just… changed. I'm not the pony I once was…" Rainbow Dash looked away.

"Please tell me, Rainbow. I want to understand."

"No! Now, just- just go away! I don't need you ponies anymore! Butt out and leave me alone!"

This made Twilight leave, but Rainbow had tears in her eyes. The feeling was mutual.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

And this is Chapter Four. I hope you guys appreciate the intense- and I mean _intense_- work that went into this chapter. The craziest part is that the next chapter will take even more intense devotion, if you can believe that! I'm telling you, it is _impossible_ to predict what will happen on the next chapter! The best psychic in the world could not predict it! Wish me luck, and… COMMENT! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

First, I must apologize to all of my fans for being out for so long. This was all due to obstacles in my private life that prevented any updates. Still, if all of you guys who are following this series are still here and would please continue to read the fruit of my labor, that would mean the world to me. I really appreciate you guys. :)

Now, for the message. After much consideration, I decided that I needed a chapter of transition before I could write about that crazy and unpredictable thing I promised. It is better to have good transitions to smoothen the flow than to have few transitions and lots of excitement but with a lot of rough edges.

Without further ado, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Food Without Soul<strong>

(To feel like I am not needed anymore. To be not wanted, perhaps, is what I understand. Those who are introverted always feel pushed out of this world of extroverts. Only those with a lot of confidence can overcome this, but even they have to psych themselves up first. My confidence, where did I leave it? It must have fell and shattered on the grass when Rainbow Dash told me to butt out and leave her alone.

I am always alone, you fool.)

"Twilight, please get over it. I can't stand to see you like this." Applejack awoke Twilight Sparkle from her trance of the schema.

Twilight had been drifting silently to her next class. Whatever that class was, Twilight wanted to get in it. She hoped this horrible day would perish into void.

This day could join her confidence in that void.

"…How long have you been here?" Twilight asked with no emotion.

"I just went after you after gym class. You kept wandering into crowds and teleporting."

(I had been teleporting? Wow, I must be getting good. I felt absolutely no physical disturbance.)

"You should know that it's lunch time now. Come on, let's mosey over to the cafeteria. They actually _know_ how to make tater tots here." AJ encouraged Twilight.

"O-okay." Twilight followed AJ to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Along the way, AJ knew she had to get rid of Twilight's depression once and for all. She was ever so slightly paling out, but AJ knew that no pony should have to lose their color.<p>

Except Rarity; she didn't have to worry 'bout that. Where was Rarity, anyway? Not that AJ had been so crazy about her, but still, AJ couldn't help but feel concerned.

Anyway, Twilight was looking positively vampire-like today. Oh wait…

"Excuse me, gotta get somewhere!" Called a familiar voice.

The next moment, Derp- Ditzy Doo came shooting out of a glass window in front of Twi and AJ, sending glass flying everywhere. Twilight waited for an alarm to ring, but it didn't. She opened her eyes to see Ditzy Doo in front of them.

"Ditzy Doo, you can't just go smashin' through windows like that! What if you hurt some pony?" AJ was slightly ticked off.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I was just trying to find the cafeteria." Ditzy tried to justify her clumsiness.

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "Fine, follow us. We'll lead ya to the cafeteria; just don't use your wings again. Got it?" She said.

"I understand." Derp-derp moved along with shame at breaking a window at this brand new facility.

Taking one last look at that window before she left, Twilight was almost kind of content. The ponies marched on.

* * *

><p>(I cannot let anything stop me now. If Rainbow Dash has the soul to cry while she tells me off, then she is still worth it. I love my friends, so I'll give you another chance, Rainbow. If I find that you didn't do this to yourself and that some other force made you like this, I will singlehandedly damn that force. You are worth it. But I'm worth it too, so I'll never let you call me an egghead again.<p>

I'd kill you first.)

As AJ looked at Twilight, she saw the faintest glow of strange emotions in her purple eyes. However, she looked a bit better than before. That was good. Perhaps no pep talk was needed here, after all. To be honest, Twilight had always been kinda strange-like. Not bad strange, just… inward-looking. An inner-thoughts kind of pony. Applejack wondered how that would feel if she was like that. That thought lasted for, what, five seconds?

"Oh, hey, this looks like the place!" Ditzy felt accomplished at finding this elusive place.

"Yeah, and you were headin' the exact opposite direction!" AJ snapped.

"I don't do it on purpose…" Ditzy was always getting put down.

"Fine, I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. But don't go thinkin' that you won't have to answer for breaking the window!" AJ laid down the rules.

"I understand. Thanks, and goodbye, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle." Derpy moved away.

"Huh? Ditzy Doo knows my name?" Twilight wondered out loud.

"Apparently. Glad you're with us again, Twi, 'cause we finally made it." AJ announced.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was definitely on the nicer end of the spectrum. Perhaps that was because it was as new as everything else, but still. AJ and Twilight got their meals quickly- which was pasta with tater tots and a pear- and sat down with Pinkie and Spike.<p>

"What took you guys so long?" Spike asked.

"Oh, nothing, 'sides Ditzy Doo just breaking through a window!" Applejack said.

Everyone looked up at Pinkie Pie as she started to do her weirdest dance yet, which involved leaping everywhere.

"Uh, Pinkie, what is that?" This from Twilight. AJ was relived to hear her join in on the conversation.

"Why, this is my Ditzy-Doo-just-jumped-through-a-window dance! Just wait till you see the grand finale!" Pinkie explained as she started charging for a window.

"Pinkie, no!" This from Twilight, AJ, and Spike all together.

But just as Pinkie gleefully jumped into the air, the window swung open, letting Pinkie fly out of it and land on the grass on the other side. The next second, a teddy bear came flying out of the window and pelted Twilight Sparkle in the face. Time seemed to slow down as the impact knocked her backwards. Her friends were all speechless.

"Ow, w-what the-!" Twilight exclaimed dizzily but stopped when she saw that the bear had a note attached to it through a necklace of yarn. "Hey, there's a note attached to this…"

Twilight Sparkle silently read the note, which went as follows:

'Hello there. You're name is Twilight Sparkle, correct? If this is not the case, then forgive me. I am Clementine, one of Rainbow Dash's friends. Rainbow Dash told me to send you this note; she says that she is sorry about earli-'

But Twilight's reading was interrupted as Rainbow Dash called from behind her:

"Jeez, Clementine! I just _told_ you that I would rather do this myself! How could you mess up this humongously!" Rainbow was upset.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash…" A voice called from outside the window.

"Oh, hi there! My name is Pinkie Pie! Thanks for opening the window for me!" Pinkie Pie's voice could be distinguished.

"Uh, sure, no problem. Well, I gotta go. Bye!" Clementine left with this.

Rainbow Dash sighed loudly.

"…Look, Twilight. I'm sorry about earlier, but I still meant some parts of what I said. Things really have changed. I…" But Rainbow stopped and hesitated toward the end.

"…Just, try to understand-" Rainbow attempted to go on.

"I am trying to understand, Rainbow Dash. Applejack, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and myself… we all want to understand." Twilight interrupted.

Rainbow Dash turned to all of her friends.

"…Look, guys. I can't get too close to you right now. But, when I've done all that I need to do, you'll understand what I did. These Nightmarian _scum_ will know to never mess with us Celestians again." And with that, Rainbow left.

* * *

><p>Applejack instantly shot a worried look at Twilight Sparkle. How must she be taking what Rainbow said? That insensitive pony! How could she say something like that to Twilight? Twi looks kinda stunned, but it's hard to tell how she feels. I should've stuck up for her… I'm such a jerk…<p>

And also, what am I gonna do now? What Rainbow just said was grounds for suspicious behavior, and as an Honorary Ni-

…No, I don't believe that I should turn this in to the officials. I'll just investigate this myself. Rainbow Dash will answer to me when this is all over. I swear I'll make her apologize, Twi.

For both our sakes.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle had been as still as a stone since she heard Rainbow's last words.<p>

(Nightmarian scum. Should I be offended or flattered? I can't think of how I _should_ feel, but what I _do_ feel is pain. I am a Celestian at heart. My bloodline shouldn't change this. But when you put my bloodline that way, you're also denying a part of who I am. Why can't I be both?

But what are you going to do to the Nightmarians, Rainbow?

…And how can I use this to my advantage?)

And as Twilight finally moved to eat a tater tot, she could only think of one thing:

(…This food… has no soul.)

* * *

><p>But this was all interrupted by several ponies in fancy red clothing coming through the door playing trumpets triumphantly. Miss Valkolovich came following the band members, trotting in like she was the queen of the world, and she could not do that. Why, you may ask?<p>

Because that title already belonged to Nightmare Moon.

…Oh, boo.

Miss Valkolovich made sure that every pony's attention was on her, before she exclaimed:

"New students, I have a very svecial announcement! You vill now be forced to participate in a svecial treat… Pony Wipe-Out!"

Valkolovich really dropped the bomb this time.

The nuclear bomb, like the KGB- I mean, principal, she was.

…Damn Commie.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed the promise of the grand return of Code Pony: Twilight of the Rebellion! I really believe I have outdone myself this time. And, yes, I plan to do a Wipe-Out chapter featuring the MLP ponies. You may now change your pants.

But before that, though, I may need to provide a chapter to check on how Fluttershy is doing. After all, she can't just appear in the early chapters but then be incognito for the later ones! That might offend people. (Chapter One reference)

Do not worry, however. If it ends up that a Fluttershy chapter is next, you will be blown away by the content I plan to include.

I guarantee it, huh?

And that's the only clue you'll get…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

Well, it looks like this is going to be a Fluttershy chapter. Hooray for a chapter starring Fluttershy!

*Takes a long, deep breath, only to release it with one crucial word*

…yay.

Now, bear in mind that this chapter will- loosely- be a parody of the infamous movie The Room by Tommy Wiseau. With that in mind, just enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: You're tearing my bunny apart, Doctor Whooves!<strong>

"Dusting off my house, cleaning up the shelves, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo."

Fluttershy was busy at work tidying up her house; it was cleaning day today. However, Fluttershy wasn't like those ponies that got pissed off and moody when it was time to clean; she had a positive attitude as she worked. She sang a lighthearted tune as she made sure dust was abolished from her sanctuary. After all, dust tends to offend people.

Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder how her friends were doing. The first day at a brand new school; what a wonderful experience that must be! However, Fluttershy would probably be nervous if she _did_ get to go. Sure, a lot of old Celestian friends may be there, but Nightmarians would be present as well. Fluttershy just wanted to get along with the Nightmarians and help this society formed of Celestians and Nightmarians together function. Fluttershy knew that any further wars would just bring more pain to ponies on both sides; to her, no wars were justifiable. This whole situation may have been started by the Nightmarians, but it was over now. If any pony tried to play that this part of history was not over and tried to hurt any more ponies, Fluttershy would know who the evil one was. This war _is_ over.

But enough of this descriptive crap that moves the plot along! This is a parody of The Room starring Fluttershy, for Princess Celestia's sakes!

…Oh wait, she's dead.

* * *

><p>Just then, Fluttershy noticed a carrot flying her way that forced her out of her thoughts. She stepped back quickly and the carrot splattered all over a wall. Fluttershy turned to see her favorite bunny smiling sadistically just before he ran away.<p>

Poor bunny. Fluttershy had raised that bunny since he was just a baby. He used to be _so_ nice… but then puberty happened. The bunny grew selfish and hormonal. He kept on partying at bunny clubs and drinking carrot tequila until one day he got arrested for a double-A battery. You see, in Canterlot, rabbits couldn't handle electronics. Fluttershy couldn't afford to pay the bail, but then Pinkie Pie came in and donated the money necessary to free that screw-up. Who knew selling cupcakes could be such a financially stable career?

Ever since, he's been on probation. Not that he cares; he still comes home drunk every night. Fluttershy always made sure to tuck the bunny in bed with the same love and care she had when he was still a kid. The bunny never did so much as twitch his whiskers in acknowledgment.

But now, attempts at murder? Carrot-flinging at point blank range?

Ha ha ha, what a funny story.

* * *

><p>"…I know you're just acting up, Mister Bunny. You'll come home soon enough… wait, soon enough!" Fluttershy exclaimed at the last part.<p>

Fluttershy looked up at the clock on her wall. It was around lunchtime. In just a couple more hours, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie would be returning home. What if they had a rough day? What if Twilight was brought to the verge of tears just to get pelted in the face by a stuffed animal minutes later? What if Pinkie had to face a psychotic gym teacher/principal with a Russian accent in mind games involving the philosophy of surprises? Worst of all, what if all of her friends were forced to participate in Wipe-Out!

The very thought made Fluttershy gasp out loud. This settled it: Fluttershy would have to throw a reunion party for Pinkie and Twilight. After all, they had just reunited today and had had little time to enjoy it before the bus came. Fluttershy had a store bought vanilla cake, but what else would she need?

Flowers! Four beautiful red roses for Twilight, and the same for Pinkie Pie! Come to think of it, some delicious greenery for Mister Bunny might help patch things up there as well. That means a dozen red roses! Perfect! Oh, how Fluttershy loved this idea! She would depart right away!

But first she had to clear up the carrot stain on the wall.

* * *

><p>When that was over, she was off. Fluttershy had seen a sign for a flower shop around somewhere, but she knew it would be a little bit of a trip. Thus, she had to take the public bus. It was funny; in Canterlot you could just walk to anywhere you wanted to go, but this big city was so daunting. Fluttershy had never taken public transportation before. She hoped that she wouldn't have anything resembling conflict with any other individual.<p>

Of course, the kind are always, _always, _the first to have to deal with conflict.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hi, Mister Bus Driver." Fluttershy said as she attempted to pass by to the seats of the bus, but was stopped by these words:<p>

"That'll be 1 dollar and 50 cents." The bus driver told Fluttershy.

Unfortunately, Fluttershy had made the mistake of only bringing _exactly_ the money necessary for the roses plus tax. She didn't know that she had to pay.

"I, um, had to pay? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Of course you have to pay! Where do you think this is, Old Fillydelphia? Well, too bad, freeloader! Nightmare Moon took over this hellhole and fixed it up with an actual system that works! So, you either pay or get out and stop wasting my time, woman!" Needless to say, this was a Nightmarian sexist loser. He was kind of fat too. Heh.

Fluttershy was taken aback by the cruelty of the bus driver, and had tears in her eyes. Then, suddenly, a mysterious and instantly charming pony rushed past Fluttershy toward the driver. Time seemed to slow down as the pony said with a Latino accent:

"Allow me to handle this, señorita."

"Hey, who do you think you-" The bus driver started to say, but was interrupted by a hoof to the face. The suave Earth pony had kicked the driver in the face so hard that he flew out the open window and into a bench on the other side of the street. Fluttershy was surprised and a little unsettled.

"H-how did you do that, Mister? Thanks for being nice to me, but don't hurt people, Mister… what is your name? Sorry to ask…"

"Not at all. I am the one and only Seltzer Contové," He said as he did a cool pose. "The defender of your corazón!"

"Oh, hi, Mister Seltzer Contové. My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy was friendly and polite as always. Her tears were pretty much gone now.

* * *

><p>"But, Mister, how are we going to get this bus moving now? That other guy looks knocked out." Only this wasn't Fluttershy. Fluttershy and Seltzer Contové turned around to see Sweetie Belle- Rarity's sister- facing them.<p>

"Oh, hi, Sweetie Belle. It's been a while; how are you doing?" Fluttershy was glad to see an old friend.

Sweetie Belle once went to a sleepover at Fluttershy's house with her filly friends Applebloom and Scootaloo. It went very well… okay, so maybe it was a disaster. But still, it was fun until ponies started turning into stone!

"Oh, you're the one who hosted the sleepover. Fluttershy, right? Thanks for letting us do that; Rarity gets too caught into her work sometimes. So, anyway, Mister… Seltzer, was it?" Sweetie Belle turned to Contové.

Fluttershy missed her turn to respond to Sweetie Belle. It was probably her own fault…

"Please, call me Contové, chica. Luckily for all of us, I know how to operate a bus. Now, have a seat while I move my body to do this most generous task." His accent was mesmerizing.

"…Uh, okay. Thanks! Wanna sit with me, Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, yes! If it's not a bother, that is…"

"Oh, come on! It's not a bother at all!" Sweetie led Fluttershy to two seats that were next to each other.

"Oh, and ladies, you should know that we shall be weaving through the city with the final destination of the new Magic Reinforcement School. I am late for something there…" Contové called back as he undid the brakes and closed the doors.

"Oh, that's great! That's just where I need to go! Applebloom and Scootaloo are waiting for me!" Sweetie Belle responded.

"Muy bueno. Also, be aware that I must pump some Moves Like Jagger among other hits right now. No problemo? Good!" And with this, Seltzer turned on the radio and Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger was playing. Seltzer sang along as he zoomed through the roads. He cut off cars several times, but at least he was suave while doing it.

"I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you with the moves like jagger!"

Little did any of the aforementioned characters know that this verse would describe the story so well. Only, instead of owning people with the moves like jagger, one pony would rise to own others with Geass.

But what is Geass? You shall see… but keep this verse in mind!

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle were certainly enjoying the ride. Of course, Fluttershy occasionally freaked out about whether or not Sweetie would go flying off her seat like the former bus driver. All in all, though, Fluttershy was alright. The thought of Pinkie and Twilight smiling and brightening up over the flowers and cake made Fluttershy feel warm and fuzzy inside. She hoped that Sweetie Belle would be alright once she left her alone.<p>

Then it hit her: Sweetie Belle was alone. Fluttershy looked around and couldn't see Rarity anywhere. Why would a filly this young ride the bus alone?

"Um, Sweetie Belle, do you know where your sister is?" Fluttershy asked through the peppy music.

"Where Mephisto is? What? I can't hear you through the music! You have to speak up!"

"I was just asking, do you know where Rarity went?"

"Very neat vent? I still can't hear you!"

"Where is Rarity, is what I meant…"

"…Botulism?"

"No! Do you know where Rarity is," But the music had stopped just in time for Fluttershy to yell. She was embarrassed at speaking so loud. "Sorry everybody…"

"She's okay, señorita. We just keep on spritzing, you know?" Contové broke in and then focused on the road again.

"Oh, y-you want to know where Rarity i-is? She, uh, went to help out with something, somewhere. For a long time." Sweetie Belle put on a convincing smile to hide her lack of information.

"But, how is-" And then Fluttershy was interrupted by another song.

"Woo! I love this song! Sorry, Fluttershy, I gotta tune in!" Sweetie Belle distracted herself with the music.

"Oh, si señor! This is one of my very own songs from my new album: Dancing Till Starlight! This song, she is Contové Turning On The Heat Like The Stové!" Contové chimed in.

"One of your songs? But that means… gasp!" Sweetie Belle gasped in surprise. "You are _the_ Seltzer Contové! As in my favorite singer _ever!_"

"Oh, you are a fan, chica? Always a pleasure to meet some pony who understands the revelations of the Contové!" The Seltzer turned to Fluttershy. "And you?"

"Um, I'm sorry mister, but this is the first time I've heard of you. Please forgive me…" Fluttershy answered.

"That's fine. You got to hear my words today, in person. I usually charge for that. But, no more talk, we feel the sound waves hit our bodies now!" And Seltzer turned up the volume.

Fluttershy wasn't a big fan of popular music. It was too assaulting and suggestive. She preferred relaxing tunes, kind of like how she preferred tea over coffee. Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone that. And you know why? Let's all say it together now:

Because people might feel offended.

Being shy is a bad thing, huh?

* * *

><p>"This is your stop, you say?" The substitute bus driver asked Fluttershy. No music was playing now.<p>

"Um, yes."

"Very well then. I will leave you a little something to remember me by, my dear Fluttershy." And Contové gave Fluttershy a copy of his latest album. She put it inside the pack she was wearing on her back.

"Thank you for everything, Mister Contové. And if you see any pony named Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, or Rainbow Dash in the Magic Reinforcement School, could you tell them I said hi? Not in a forceful way, though. If they don't want to hear it, I understand too…"

"Consider your message stored in my memory! It shall be my sworn duty to you!"

"Thank you. And, Sweetie Belle, I'll see you again soon. Just don't get lost; New Fillydelphia is a whole lot bigger than old cities used to be."

"Consider your warning stored in my memory. It shall be not put into importance as I safely ride this bus all the way to school with my favorite star _ever_ here with me." Sweetie Belle responded, well, with sweetness.

"Alright. Have a good day, you two." Fluttershy said as she walked away toward the flower shop. The bus left behind her.

It was show time now. Fluttershy would have to be assertive as she asked for exactly twelve roses of the red kind. She would have to be prepared to turn down blue roses or invisible roses. She bought those once, but she forgot where she put it. Surprisingly, it had no weight or texture.

That was at a different flower shop, by the way. It was the first time she came to this one. She went in bravely.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Diamond Flower Shop, home of the Diamond Flower Shop, may I take your order?"<p>

"I would like a dozen red roses." Fluttershy was doing good so far.

"Oh, hey, Fluttershy. I didn't know it was you." The cashier said as he gathered up the roses.

"That's me." Fluttershy said this because the cashier looked familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though.

"Here you go." The cashier handed Fluttershy the flowers and she took out her money and paid for the roses.

"Okay, keep the change."

"You're my favorite customer." The cashier smiled awkwardly.

"Um… I'm sorry, but I don't believe I'm been here before."

"Really? I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Fluttershy broke it with this.

"Thanks, but I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye, doggy."

Then the lupine cashier grew red with anger and frustration.

"Who are you calling doggy, pony! I take great offense to that! Here we are, the Diamond Dogs, trying to live an honest life after being arrested for attempted slavery, and you come in and insult me! Bad pony! You're making bad sounds come from your mouth; even more so than that white pony we kidnapped that one day!" Yep, the leader of the Diamond Dogs was the cashier. Fluttershy finally remembered who this doggy- er, um, citizen of New Fillydelphia- was.

"Y-You're one of the guys who captured Rarity that one day!"

"So what? I did my time, I repented, and I won't do it again! You have no right to hurt my feelings this way!" The Diamond Dog was now crying.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! People call me a pony all the time!"

"R-Really?"

"Really."

"No, I mean, are you really sorry?"

Fluttershy actually thought about this for a while. Was she really sorry? She usually just apologized out of impulse. She usually meant it from her heart, but was it that way this time?

"…To be honest, Mister Diamond Dog… no, I'm not sorry. You made Rarity cry when you captured her and you kept her trapped. You didn't care about her feelings there, now did you? The feelings of others count, too. Anything else is sadism." Fluttershy dropped the bomb.

The Diamond Dog just stared at Fluttershy with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He was speechless.

"But I am grateful for the beautiful flowers, so thank you for that. Have a good day." And with that, Fluttershy left.

The doggy was stunned for moments thereafter. He began to contemplate the meaning of life and applied to college to get a Master's Degree in Psychology so he could study sadism and what it really meant.

All thanks to Flutter-Wiseau, huh?

* * *

><p>But the longest installation of Code Pony: Twilight of the Rebellion thus far isn't over just yet!<p>

As the star of this chapter was walking out of the store, the dastardly Mister Bunny struck again! He jumped out from behind a bush, snatched Fluttershy's flowers, and took off! Fluttershy began pursuit.

"Don't you go eating all of those flowers by yourself! Please, Mister Bunny! Please, stop! Stop it, you're… you're… YOU'RE TEARING ME APART!"

That last part actually made the cartoon rabbit stop in its tracks. The way Fluttershy had said that had communicated years of frustration from maternal care with no pay off. Fluttershy gave the bunny once last glance of sadness before he died. Mister Bunny was now dead to Fluttershy. Fluttershy gave away her heart, and this fluffy meanie had done nothing back. The bunny vanished. Fluttershy would never again pull it out of the hat of life.

The bunny dismissively continued hopping forward, only to get hit by a car. Fluttershy didn't see it. She blinked and missed it. The car parked in place.

But hey, the driver of the car was Doctor Whooves!

"Oh, hi, Doctor Whooves!" Fluttershy exclaimed, but the Doctor was yelling into his cell phone.

"That's not true, that's bull, I did not catch the train! I did not!" The Doctor slammed his phone shut. "Oh, hi, Fluttershy."

"What were you talking on the phone about? If I may ask…"

"Oh, that. You see, I got assigned as the school nurse at the Magic Reinforcement School, but I missed a train so now I'm late! The principal thinks I'm just skipping work today!"

"Oh, but that's not true! Surely you can explain yourself; I'm sure the principal is a nice pony."

"Uh, well… she isn't, frankly. Anywho… (See what I did there?) It's a bit funny that I, a former Gynecologist, am moving on to general nursing."

"You, um, were a Gynecologist?"

"Well, yes… but let's save that story for another time. Are you trying to get somewhere?"

"Actually, yes. I need to get back to my house."

"Oh, good! I'll drive you there! That'll show up Marian Valkolovich! It's not like there's gonna be some sort of Wipe-Out thing after lunch that will result in many injuries that need my attention! Hop on in!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I hope you don't mind if I pump some Dancing Till Starlight by Seltzer Contové!" Mister Whooves said as Fluttershy got in the sporty car.

If only he knew…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

You know, now that I look back at my creation… damn. This was meant to be strictly a joke chapter and it ended up actually adding to the plot. That's the power of Fluttershy for you! ^_^

Expect Chapter Seven soon. Real soon. I'll have an abundance of free time this coming week, so it will most definitely get done. Also, don't be afraid to spread the news about this fanfic. It's only gonna grow in the amount of chapters so you might as well start getting the word out now.

Now, excuse me while I pump some Moves Like Jagger to reward myself for this job well done! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

Here you go, every pony. Take note that Twilight Sparkle will be the focus again for this chapter and the chapters to come. And, if you don't know what Wipe-Out is, you should look it up to better understand the contents of this chapter. Also, it is recommended that you go back and recap on Chapter Five so that you remember what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Valkolovich's Ultimate Torture Device! (I mean, Svecial Treat!)<strong>

"New students, I have a very svecial announcement! You vill now be forced to participate in a svecial treat… Pony Wipe-Out!" Valkolovich exclaimed.

Gasps of surprise and outrage came from the audience. Valkolovich couldn't just _force_ every pony to get battered on an obstacle course after lunch! Who did this psycho think she was?

"You can't do that!" Twilight Sparkle fought back.

"Oh, not this again! Purple pony, you vill understand that while you are here, your grade is ever in my hooves!" Valkolovich spat back.

"Not at the expense of my friends! Let me go instead!" Twilight insisted.

"No, Twi! You know that I'm a faster run-" Applejack tried to break in.

"Applejack, let me do this."

"Hmm… no, I don't like your offer. I doesn't sit vwell vith me. However, I can only take a couple of you ponies on this today, so the rest of you are safe until tomorrow. But, purple pony, for what you said, I vill personally see to it that your friends are chosen for today's slot! First up, how about that pink pony that thinks she's better than me-" But the sadistic principal was interrupted.

"No! Let me have the first go instead! For I, Breezeshade, the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria, have to prove myself to these Celestian pegasi that I see. Just so that there is no doubt that they can't top me." Breezeshade broke in.

"Vwell, who do you have in mind?" The principal asked.

"I want that one and that one." Breezeshade had pointed to Ditzy Doo and Rainbow Dash.

"You can't choose Rainbow Dash! She has an excuse not to participate!" Clementine- Rainbow's friend- said.

"Oh, oh, I see how it is! Fine, she doesn't have to participate, if she's gonna be such a _chicken!_" Breezeshade attacked Rainbow.

More gasps of shock from the audience followed. Was Rainbow Dash just going to take that? The old Rainbow sure wouldn't! Rainbow had stopped in her tracks. She whirled at Breezeshade.

"Oh, are you tryin' to pick something with me! The only reason you think you're so good is because no one has dared to challenge you yet! Well, guess what, Shadie! I challenge you to this thing, and then we'll see who the _real_ fastest pegasus in Equestria is!" Rainbow put it down hard.

"Hmm, good! I've been waiting to race you ever since PE! You look like a Celestian who needs a good reality check!" Breezeshade went on again.

"And you look like a Nightmarian who needs to shut her yap and show what she can do!"

The audience hung on to those words as tension filled the air. Clementine and Rainbow's other friend looked horrified.

"Uh, and don't worry, I'll participate too." Ditzy Doo broke the silence.

Of course, no one acknowledged Ditzy. Breezeshade was too enraged at Rainbow Dash to care about Derpy Hooves. Derpy just shrugged and went back to eating her muffin.

"Good, then it is settled! The rainbow pony, Breezeshade, the purple pony, the pink pony, and… which others among you are friends with the purple pony?" Valkolovich inquired.

"I am! And her name is Twilight Sparkle, not the purple pony!" AJ revealed herself.

"Applejack, why did you do that? You should have laid low so-" Twilight tried to tell AJ.

"No, Twi. You see, unlike some other ponies I know, I don't pretend not to know my friends!" AJ said and turned to look at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow met Applejack's eyes the very second she turned around.

"Vwell, that's fine and dandy. How noble of you to give yourself up. I see how you got your status." Valkolovich said knowingly.

(Her status? What does that mean? What status does Applejack have, exactly?) Twilight thought.

"Now, any others?"

"…Y-yeah. If all of my friends are gonna do it, then I can't just leave them alone. I can't forsake Twilight." Spike fessed up.

"Good, good! More vresh bodies! Any more?"

The room was silent.

(I guess Rarity really wasn't here, after all. Either that or she's hiding while her friends go to be humiliated.)

"Good, then to quote my vavorite vashion star Photo Finish, we go-"

"No! Wait!"

Applebloom and Scootaloo stood up from their seats.

"We know Twilight and the others, and we want to get in on this, too!" Applebloom- Applejack's sister- spoke out.

"Yeah! This whole Wipe-Out thing doesn't intimidate us!" Scootaloo- a relative of Rainbow Dash, somehow- exclaimed.

(What! How long have they been at this school! Fillies have to attend here, too!) Twilight was taken aback.

"Scootaloo, what does intimidate mean?" Applebloom asked innocently in a low voice.

"Er, well… I dunno. I think I'm using it right, though." Scootaloo whispered back.

"Applebloom!" Applejack stared at her little sister with a serious expression.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash did the same with Scootaloo.

"You better take that back before you get involved!" Both AJ and Rainbow said simultaneously, then looked at each other in surprise. Then they just went back to giving the fillies the look.

"It is vay too late for that. These eager and courageous young fillies shall get exactly vhat they request. Now, follow me, lest you get expelled." Valkie warned.

"Wait, you can get _expelled_ from this place?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Yes. However, don't get your hopes up. Anyone who is expelled from here will never get to go to another educational facility for as long as Nightmare Moon rules! Vich vill be forever, of course!"

All of the ponies were now almost pooping their pants. Of course, they weren't wearing pants. Thank goodness the principal took the condemned ponies away when she did, because otherwise… eww.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lady Valkolovich?" Pinkie Pie asked.<p>

(Lady Valkolovich! Pinkie, don't respect this horrible pony like that!) Twilight responded in her mind.

"Hmph, vhat is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, can Spike and I ride above the course and be the hosts from there? You see, we did this once before when Rainbow and AJ were-"

"No! You are the victims! You do not get to float above the torture arena in dreamland vhile your friends are put to work!"

However, Spike wasn't being attentive.

"I wasn't thinking dreamland; that'd be too far away. I only meant up to the sky-" But Pinkie was stopped.

"No! You vill do this my way!"

"Um… okay. So, hi, guys! How are you doing?" Pinkie asked happily.

"Oh, don't worry Pinkie, I'm fine. But some pony over there is trembling in fear!" Rainbow Dash answered then looked at Breezeshade.

"Hmph, shut up! That's only your own body shaking while you are so uncoordinated that you don't realize it." Breezeshade shot back.

"Oh, cool! Anyone else?" Pinkie spun around.

"I'm, um, doing fine. Thanks." Ditzy Doo responded.

"I-I'm just, uh, thinking about something, that's all." Spike was deep in thought.

(Rarity. He's thinking about Rarity. Everyone knows that Spike liked her. I can only imagine how he feels right now.)

"Why, I'm doin' just peachy, Pinkie Pie! Except for the fact that I'm sure to get blasted away by red rubber orbs of destruction!" AJ wasn't too thrilled about this.

"Oh, yes. About that. You see, if you happen to get knocked out of the school area, I shall count it as running away." Miss Valk informed passively.

"Like I said, Pinkie. Just peachy," AJ responded gloomily, but then turned to Twilight Sparkle. "But I'm glad to take this on with you, Twilight."

"Thanks, AJ. I know we'll make it through this. We've been through worse." Twilight said.

"Of course you guys have! This'll be fun, not horrible! So you guys oughta cheer up! Right, Scootaloo?" Applebloom added to the conversation.

"Yep. I'll get through this thing without a problem." Scootaloo said coolly.

"Hmph, vwell, we have arrived. You students can stop all of the side conversations now." Valkolovich said as she pointed a hoof to the blue and red themed obstacles course with lots of foam platforms and rubber things to screw you.

"How do you have access to this, anyway?" Twilight asked.

"I made the production team of Wipe-Out give me the plans and temporary workers to build it. You see, they have heard of my reputation, and they know to respect me, or else. Similar to how you six vill learn to respect me." Words of the Valk.

"But there are seven people here." Twilight corrected.

"I know this. However, Breezeshade already has my favor. She has my blessing to call me Marian. Only the staff usually get to call me that." Marian looked at Breezeshade with this, but Breezeshade had her eyes locked with Rainbow's.

"Oh my gosh, your first name is Marian! My first name is Pinkie, and my last name is Pie! My middle name is-"

"No, pink pony. You don't get to call me that."

"But it's a really pretty name; you shouldn't try to hide it!" Pinkie went on.

"…You think so?" The Russian principal asked shyly.

(Oh jeez, Pinkie's trying to reach out to her…)

"No, nevermind! I von't fall for your mind games, pink one! Hmph!" And Marian went on ahead.

"Hey, it's an out. We should take it." Ditzy Doo whispered.

"Not for me, Derpy. I have business to take care of." Rainbow Dash said, still staring at Breezeshade.

"As do I." Breezeshade said back.

"Yeah, Ditzy. I ain't gonna run from this." AJ said,

"Me either. We have to stand up to that… that-" But Twi was interrupted.

"That crazy!" Pinkie Pie finished.

"Um, by the way, Pinkie Pie… what _is_ your middle name?" AJ asked.

"Oh, well, I'll whisper it to you guys!"

AJ, Pinkie, Ditzy Doo, and Twilight huddled together as Pinkie whispered the name. Applebloom and Scootaloo were too busy talking excitedly, Spike was still deep in thought, and Rainbow and Breezeshade were still staring each other down, so they didn't hear it.

"What!" Twilight was shocked.

"Really! You ain't yankin' my reins, are you?" AJ asked.

"No! It's true!"

"Wow. No joke?" Ditzy asked just to make sure.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie gave off her favorite catchphrase.

"I prefer muffins myself." Ditzy said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> [I can't think of a good enough transition, so I'll leave it at the muffin thing. _]

* * *

><p>"Now, I vill give you all paper tags with a number on them. That is the order that you vill step up and try your misvortune. Is that clear?" Valkolovich asked the participants. They were already seated on some bleachers.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to quickly brief us on the obstacles we'll have to face?" Twilight asked.

"If we were on the show, yes, that vould happen. But this is my version, and I've tweaked things a bit. It is best to have a test dummy- or test pony- go in there and trigger the traps for you. Breezeshade, if you don't mind, could we let another pony be first to try? A smaller, more delicate pony?" Valkolovich asked Breezeshade as her eyes fixed evilly on Scootaloo.

"Applebloom, I think she was talking about you." Scootaloo whispered to Applebloom.

"N-no, I'm f-'fraid not." Applebloom told Scootaloo with worry.

"She's vright. You are the first to go. Your name was Scootaloo, was it?" Valkolovich asked.

"Was, and always _will_ be!" Scootaloo clarified.

"Hmph. We shall see." Marian turned her gaze away from Scootaloo in an elitist way.

"No way! There's no way I'm letting you do that to Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Oh, are you close to that filly, by any chance?" Breezeshade asked Rainbow in a menacing tone. "Marian, this is all the more reason to do it!"

"I don't think so! Your feud is with me, not with her! Don't get her involved!" Rainbow told Breezeshade.

But Scootaloo was already at the starting platform, doing stretches.

"Scootaloo, you get down from there! They have no right to force you to do this!" Rainbow Dash called to Scootaloo.

"Rainbow, you gotta understand. This is the only way to shut up losers that think they can stomp all over fillies. I have to represent my generation here, and I can't let these freaks who put me in harm's way 'cause they are jealous of my youth have the last laugh." Scootaloo answered Rainbow.

"But Scootaloo, I-" Rainbow was interrupted.

"If it was you, you'd do the same thing I'm doing right now, wouldn't you? Even when you were my age?" Scootaloo tried to show Rainbow her logic, and it worked, because Rainbow finally understood what Scootaloo was doing.

"Go kick some Nightmarian ass, Scootaloo!" Rainbow exclaimed.

(Ouch…) Twilight thought to herself.

"Oh Rainbow, will you stop sayin' things like that!" AJ called.

Rainbow turned to AJ in confusion.

"Why do you care if I-" But the loudspeakers interrupted Rainbow Dash.

"On your mark, get ready, go!" The principal called via the speakers, and Scootaloo was off.

* * *

><p>The other ponies left in the cafeteria were watching the events take place through a television.<p>

"I don't like what's going on here, Clementine. You can't just let a filly die here." One of Rainbow Dash's friends told Clementine.

"I know, Aquamarine. I think I can influence things well enough from here." Clementine responded.

"What! How can you use Geass from such a long range?" Aquamarine was surprised.

"Hm, ordinarily I couldn't, to be sure. However, there's something strange over there. Something- or someone- is unknowingly amplifying my range. Anyway, I'll try to help, but I can't prevent everything. That pony will need some skills, too."

"…Thanks, Clementine."

"Don't think I approve one hundred percent. I'd rather spend energy on protecting Rainbow Dash." Clementine shared her true feelings.

"Come on, she's Rainbow Dash. She's nothing if not strong-willed." Aquamarine reminded playfully.

Clementine smiled at this, then a strange red symbol formed on one of her eyes while the other was blanked out. She focused her gaze on the television screen…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scootaloo's first obstacle was a long, thin balance beam with water below it and two walls with holes in them on either side of them a couple yards away. Scootaloo began to stretch out her wings…<p>

"Hmph, do not try it! No vlight or magic is allowed during the execution!" Valkolovich warned.

"What!" Rainbow Dash and Breezeshade exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh come on, Breezeshade. Be confident. Surely you were expecting this." Valkolovich said smoothly.

"Y-Yes, Lady Marian…" Breezeshade responded, though she didn't make eye contact.

Scootaloo put her wings back and began to walk carefully across the beam while still making good pace. However, pies started flying out of the holes and toward Scootaloo. Scootaloo managed to dodge three pies and maintain balance, but then a fourth pie came that was sure to hit her. At the last moment, though, the pie lost all momentum and fell into the water. Then a volley of over ten pies shot out.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Valkolovich was laughing her rump off, but everyone else was just staring at her.

"Seriously, pies?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, there can be only one pie in this fanfic!" Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"Heh, well, how about this!" And Valkolovich pressed a red button on some sort of remote.

The pies all exploded in mid-air with more flame than cream filling. The shock of it stunned Scootaloo, who was now black with soot.

"Oh my gosh! This is Scootaloo abuse!" Twilight exclaimed with worry.

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom exclaimed in turn.

But Scootaloo just shook the soot off and kept moving forward. She hurried up so that she could clear the beam.

"Yes! You can do it, Scootaloo!" Rainbow called out.

Scootaloo went up some stairs and saw that the road ahead was clear. So she stepped forward, and… oh no! It was a conveyer belt! She went along with it until three big, bright red balls of rubber came into view.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Applejack said in her trademark Southern accent, making the hell part sound more like hail.

"Vhat? It's just the, how you say, big balls." Valkolovich said sassily.

"Exactly! The one part where every pony falls, the one part that I absolutely cannot stand, is exactly what you put in! I mean, honestly!" Applejack was irritated.

"Well, it came with the deal." Valkolovich justified.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo was now up to the big balls. And, yes, that is the official term for them on Wipe-Out. She leaped out and landed on the first one for a second before she was bounced upward again. She actually skipped the second one and hit the third one… only to fly backwards.<p>

In the cafeteria, every pony gasped at that. Except Clementine. She was still focused.

By some miracle, Scootaloo stopped in front of the second one and landed heavily enough to bounce out to the platform at the other side.

"Hmph, some luck this one has. However, luck can't possible help you shape-shift! I ought to call Doctor Whooves right now! This Wipe-Out thing after lunch will result in many injuries that need his attention!" And then Valkolovich took out her cell phone and zoned out for a bit.

(I'm glad Scootaloo's doing okay. Rainbow Dash seems more down to Earth- er, Equestria- lately, as well. I hope Fluttershy is doing fine without me.

Fluttershy. The very name brings warmth to my heart.) Twilight Sparkle thought as Scootaloo advanced forward.

Scootaloo had foam wheels with holes in them of circles, squares, and triangles ahead of her. She was able to jump through the circle wheel and land on the platform in front of her, but then more explosive pies flew at her. Only this time they were thrown by hoof.

"Miss Gneiss! Why are you trying to destroy innocent fillies!" Twilight asked in shock.

"Don't think ill of me, please. This is just my job. I get no joy out of this at all." Miss Gneiss said sadly.

"Fling those pies faster, Beth!" Miss Valkolovich yelled.

"Y-Yes!" And with this, Beth Gneiss gracefully threw twelve more pies up into the air.

Scootaloo was too busy watching the pies to advance. Some of the pies just landed away from Scootaloo, others were almost steered away from Scootaloo, and a couple required Scootaloo to dodge them herself. Scootaloo jumped into the remaining two holes quickly and was done with it.

"Yay! You just show those pies that you are friends with the ultimate pie!" Pinkie Pie shouted gleefully.

"Damn, this is a stellar performance! I vill have to make sure it ends now!" Valkolovich told herself angrily as she got out the remote again.

Scootaloo saw that the last obstacle was just the assortment of those cheap swinging blades made out of foam.

"Please! These foam toys?" Scootaloo asked in disbelief.

"Hmph, you die now! I vill end you!" Valkolovich spat madly as she pressed the button.

The foam fell off to reveal that real blades were inside, made of real metal. The obstacle was now sharp, shiny, and lethal.

Applebloom shrieked in horror, then fainted. The whole world seemed on the edge right now.

"You sick, twisted hag! I oughta call the cops on you!" Rainbow Dash was now Crimson Dash due to her rage.

"Oh yes, I'd love to see how the Nightmarian legal system pans out for a Celestian!" Valkolovich spat with a bewildered look in her eye.

* * *

><p>"Clementine, you've gotta keep on your hooves! This could be fatal for that filly!" Aquamarine exclaimed back at the lunch room.<p>

"I know, Aquamarine! But keep in mind that there's only so much I can do!" Clementine was stressed out too, and wearing out.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo swallowed and charged forward in a way reminiscent of how Twilight bravely charged toward Nightmare Moon when she vanquished her during her first night in Canterlot. She slipped through the first blade on her own and passed the second blade with the help of Clementine's Geass. She stopped just in front of the third blade out of nervousness for a second and took deep breaths. Then she moved forward, but she seriously miscalculated it and was in the way of the blade.<p>

Clementine focused her Geass on the blade, but then time stopped as a mysterious voice said to Clementine.

"Thine angel hath recalled your powers as she arrived in radiance. The harmonious creation hath found beauty in a new song; that which is saccharine shall atone you through damnation."

With this, Clementine's Geass shut down completely, leaving Scootaloo completely exposed.

"Damn!" Clementine exclaimed in horror.

But Scootaloo stretched out her wings in one last desperate effort. She pushed down hard on her wings to be propelled forward. She crashed heavily on the ground. It was like the reckless jump one might take if a grenade was thrown at them.

Scootaloo was alive. Traumatized and breathing heavily, but alive.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew to her relative.

"I-I'm alright…" Scootaloo got out the words. The whole world breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That does not count! She flew at the last second! Now, all of you get in line to go next!" Valkolovich shouted.

The third period bell rang at that second.

"Oh, there's the bell! See you, Marian!" Pinkie Pie was already trotting away.

"No! I don't think so! I can hold you in for third period! In fact, I vill! You vill see!" Valkolovich was freaking out.

* * *

><p>"No, Doña Valkolovich. Don't play with my corazón." A downright sexy voice said smoothly from behind the principal.<p>

She turned around to see Seltzer Contové and Sweetie Belle.

"S-Seltzer Contové! It's about time you got here, but you see, I vill be keeping these students with me for third period." Valkolovich told Contové.

"I don't think so. You see, my estudiantés are in my heart. They give me that beat to keep on dancing. You cannot take my pulse away, Marian." Contové said.

"Y-You still work for me! I-"

"Yes, that is true, just like how Beth Gneiss works for you, and I saw what you made her do from the distance. The way you almost killed that filly… you know better, Señora. This chica I have with me right now was hurt by what you did. It is my just duty to take my students and heal them. If you get in the way of that, then we shall duel this out in the courts, Nightmarian to Nightmarian." Seltzer laid it down, leaving Valkolovich speechless.

Contové then turned to the others.

"Follow me, students. I am your third period teacher, Seltzer Contové. Let us move our bodies together, eh? For I teach Musical Dancing!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Samba de Contové**

(What to think about Seltzer Contové, the apparently famous singer and dancer that I've never heard of. Well, he certainly is a strange one. Kind yet suggestive, is my perception. I'm glad this guy saved us from Miss Valkolovich. It gives me time to think and it gives Scootaloo time to recover. Apparently, this guy's class is for ponies of all ages at the same time. I wonder how that will go, especially with Ditzy Doo in the class. Now we'll all have to watch out! But there's something I don't understand about this guy. He said his class was about Musical Dancing, but what is a class like that doing in the Magic Reinforcement School?) Twilight thought as Seltzer Contové led everyone to his classroom.

Scootaloo was still shaken, but she was safely with her friends Applebloom- who was now conscious- and Sweetie Belle. Rainbow Dash and Breezeshade were no longer staring each other down, but they were walking as far away from each other as possible while still being in formation. The whole episode a couple minutes ago jolted Spike back to reality; he was now talking to Applejack. Pinkie Pie was hopping next to Twilight, and, of course, Seltzer Contové was silently leading the ponies away. What would happen next?

* * *

><p>Eventually, the ponies all got to Seltzer's classroom. There were seats with desks in front of them that were all facing a stage with a red curtain covering it. The majority of the class was already there waiting. They looked surprised to see Scootaloo having the strength to walk all the way to this class. The group of newcomers all took their seats. Twilight, Spike, AJ, and Pinkie Pie all formed a group around each other. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle did the same thing not too far from Twilight's group. Breezeshade went to sit by herself in the far corner of the class. A couple ponies were giving her dirty looks. Perhaps the way that she was encouraging Valkolovich to put Scootaloo in danger wasn't the best idea.<p>

And as for Rainbow Dash, she was actually walking toward Twilight's group. Her old friends were looking at her hopefully, but then Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks. She shook her head and turned around.

(I guess she still plans on avoiding us. At least this avoidance isn't as bad as it was before…) Twilight thought.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Over here! I need you to help me with something!" Aquamarine called out to Rainbow, and she went over there to have a seat.

For some reason, that Clementine friend of hers was staring ahead blankly and shivering.

"Rainbow Dash, maybe you could help Clementine here. She's been like this for a while now." Aquamarine told Rainbow.

"Uh, Clementine? You okay? You don't look so hot…" Rainbow went in.

It took a while for her respond, but eventually she did.

"I-I'll be fine. I'm glad that filly friend of yours is okay." Clementine said this while still looking ahead.

"She's more than just a friend; she's a relative of mine," Rainbow said, then raised her voice. "And I'm never gonna let any Nightmarians hurt her ever again!"

"Um, oh, she was a relative of yours?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm so steamed!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Oh. In that case, I'm especially glad that she's okay." Clementine said with a faint smile because she knew what laid ahead for herself.

"Uh... yeah. You may really wanna think about going home; you're getting kind of pale." Rainbow advised.

"….You're right. I don't have the energy to go on. Excuse me, Rainbow Dash and Aquamarine," Clementine said as she got up. "And pray for me."

Clementine walked up to the teacher and told him about her situation, then left.

Sweetie Belle watched Clementine intently as she left. Her expression was unreadable.

"Jeez, she asked us to pray for her? Why? She never was the religious type." Rainbow whispered to Aquamarine.

"…Well, what can we do but follow up with her request. You never know." Aquamarine said.

Rainbow Dash just turned to stare at Aquamarine for a while, then nodded slightly and turned away.

* * *

><p>(Hmm, so that's how the seating arrangement worked out. Where did Ditzy Doo go, though?) Twi thought.<p>

"Um, can I sit with you guys?" Derpy asked the group from behind them. They turned to face her.

"Uh, sure, why not." AJ said passively.

"Thanks." Ditzy said as she took a seat.

"I can't wait to dance! Don't you love dancing, guys?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, dancing. That'll be useful for any aspiring magician." Twilight said in disbelief.

"Wait, this is a dancing class!" Ditzy looked freaked out.

"Well, yeah! Didn't you hear the teacher?" Pinkie went on.

"I-I wasn't p-paying attention!" Ditzy could now join Clementine in the United Federation of Shivering Ponies.

"Make it so, number one!" Spike said out of nowhere.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"…Jeez, forget it." Spike looked away.

Then, finally, the teacher spoke up.

"Ah, my precious estudiantés. Quite a day this has been, no? Well, fear not, for now your bodies will dance for me. After I take roll, of course." Seltzer said as he brought up his clipboard.

There were several second of silence as Seltzer's eyebrows rose in surprise. He saw familiar names on his roster.

"A-Are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash truly in this class?" Contové asked.

"Yes." All of the aforementioned ponies said at once.

Sweetie Belle smiled; she knew what was coming. Contové was about to convey the message.

"Oh, muy bueno! A beautiful and kind pony named Fluttershy told me to say hi if I came into contact with you guys!" Contové said with a smile.

"Fluttershy!" All of the ponies mentioned before exclaimed together.

"Si señoritas! I met her at the bus stop earlier today after I kicked that one loser in the face!" Seltzer explained briefly.

Contové's explanation was met with more stunned expressions.

"Uh, yes. So, take that for what it's worth while I call out role for the rest of my students. Aquamarine?" Contové called.

"Here!" Aquamarine responded.

And the role call went on until all names were called. Then the teacher finally got down to business.

* * *

><p>"Now, my students. Know that there are two kind of people in this Equestria. Can anybody guess what they are?" Seltzer asked.<p>

"Celestians and Nightmarians?" Applebloom asked innocently.

"Well, yes, but no. Any other guesses?" Contové asked again.

"Bronies and non-bronies?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Not quite, but that's true as well. I mean that there are people with mustaches and people without mustaches. Among those who have facial hair, I am the one and only Seltzer Contové! However, I respect my fellows who also have a mustache. Is there one among you right now?" Contové inquired through his sleek black mustache.

Spike proudly raised his hand. Yes, I kid you not, Spike has had the mustache throughout _all_ of the previous events. Try wrapping your mind around that. Yeah, I bet you forgot he had it.

"Oh, you, yes! Come up to the front of the class right next to me!" Contové urged.

Spike marched right up to Contové, but right when he did, his mustache fell off. Spike was filled with shame. Poor Spike.

"…You may have a seat, muchacho." Contové said, and Spike obliged.

"Why couldn't you make it last longer?" Spike whispered to Twilight.

"Well, I had to whip out that spell on the spot, so I didn't have much preparation time. Even when fully charged, that spell is only temporary, anyway." Twilight explained, invoking a groan from Spike.

"Now, students, as the Contové, it is my duty to share a portion of my success in life to you. And no, that does not mean facial hair. It means my prowess in dancing. Singing may come later if you prove to be a prodigy in the dancing section. You see, I have discovered a very special form of dancing that allows magic to be released through pores on the body rather than the focal point of a horn."

Everyone gasped at this. If this was true, then it was a revolutionary discovery.

"But how could that be? I thought you called this class simply a Musical Dancing class!" Twilight pointed out.

"Oh? Did I say that now? I meant to call this a Magical Dancing class, but I often get mixed up, for if you have ever heard one of my songs, it is magical. But now, I see some of you giving me skeptical looks. Believe me when I say that this form of magic really works. However, this magic releases in either constructive or destructive energy. The power to make things change- which unicorns can do with ease- requires great mastery of my technique that will take both hard work and natural talent. Earth ponies and pegasi will both greatly benefit from my class. Unicorns will take this class to increase the smoothness of the flow of magic upon release."

At this point, every pony was extremely hyped up. Even Ditzy Doo; she must've forgotten that you had to dance before you could obtain these glorious skills.

"So, for our first class assignment, I want to see how good your dancing skills are before I train you. You will form a group of three, think of a song for all of you to do, come to me to register your group , and then just come back and sit down near each other to discuss your routine. When time is called, I will call you when I want your body to dance for me, and then you do it. Any questions?" Seltzer asked.

"Um… but how are we going to practice the routine if we are all sitting down?" Twilight asked.

"Good question. You won't, you see."

This overwhelmed some of the ponies while others were just as still as stones.

"I shall see how your body translates the words you share with your team into movements. After all, my magic is all about translation. Now, go out and pick a team!" Contové ordered.

Within a second, Ditzy Doo was alone. Pinkie, AJ, and Twilight were one team. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were another. Rainbow Dash and Aquamarine had reluctantly accepted Spike among their ranks. Jeez, even Breezeshade had found someone! It looks like she would have to converge with the background ponies again.

Man, how Ditzy Doo hated being reminded that she was merely a background character! She had gone out of her way so many times to get caught on camera when the Mane Six were around! All of those muffins she bought for the mere purpose of getting recognized! But the harsh reality was that, except for her eyes, she was just another background pony. So, off she went to form a group with Bon Bon and Lyra.

Who are Bon Bon and Lyra? I dunno, just some background characters that bronies gave fan names to! I can't tell you more than that!

* * *

><p>"Danza Kuduro!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.<p>

"Huh?" AJ asked.

"You know, Danza Kuduro! It'd be the perfect song for us!" Pinkie suggested.

"Hmm, I ain't never heard that one before…" Applejack said.

"Me either, but it's not a bad name. It's better than any trash from Lady Gaga." Twilight put in.

"You're right, Twi, but I just hope it's not one of them hyper songs that you can't dance to." AJ shared her worries.

"Oh, don't fret, silly! If I can handle it, then you can too!" Pinkie encouraged.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at Applebloom's group…<p>

"Gee, I'm kinda stumped…" Applebloom said.

"We could always go with some sort of Lady Gaga song." Sweetie Belle suggested.

Both Scootaloo and Applebloom stared at Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity lets you listen to songs like that?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah, that's a bit mature, don't you think?" Scootaloo put in.

"Well, Rarity doesn't really care what I listen to. She's just fine as long as I'm not trying to help her. She gave me like endless resources on iTunes so I can listen to whatever I want. Don't worry, though. I don't listen to any songs not worth my time." Sweetie Belle answered.

"Um… cool. But I don't really think we can dance to Lady Gaga that well." Scootaloo advised.

"Oh, I got it then! How about a ballet song?" Sweetie asked.

"Hey, that's not too bad!" Applebloom said.

"Yeah, I'm liking this idea!" Scootaloo said excitedly while pointing a hoof forward in an expression that it should be implemented.

But then the teacher's voice rose for an announcement.

"Oh, excuse me students, but there is one type of music that you can't choose. There can be no ballet. That is all." Contové dropped the bomb.

"Well, darn…" Applebloom muttered.

Just then, the greatest idea _ever_ dawned upon Sweetie Belle. She smiled knowingly.

"Guys, I know _exactly_ what we should do! We'll be the best group in the whole class!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed then huddled with her team to whisper her golden idea.

* * *

><p>Now, at Rainbow's group…<p>

"Honestly, Spike? Can't you choose something else?" Rainbow asked.

"What's wrong with Got the Cool Shoeshine?" Spike asked.

"Frankly, it's stupid. Got anything legit, Aquamarine?" Rainbow asked her other friend, leaving Spike offended.

"…Party in the USA?" Aquamarine asked.

This made Rainbow Dash facepalm. Or, more accurately, facehoof.

"Does it _look_ like we're in the USA, Aquamarine?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Now both Spike _and_ Aquamarine were offended.

"I'll just have to come up with something myself if you two are gonna keep trolling me. Come on, think, Rainbow! Think, think, think, think, think!" Rainbow told herself while tapping her head with her hoof.

Several moments passed without Rainbow being able to come up with anything.

"Uh, GundamChao, can you focus on some other group while I think about this?" Rainbow Dash asked the author.

I, as the benevolent author I am, complied with Rainbow's request.

* * *

><p>Ordinarily I might check on how Ditzy Doo was doing, but who really wants to see what's happening with Derpy Hooves? I mean, really, she's a background character!<p>

*Most of the readers raise their hooves*

No, no you don't!

* * *

><p>Now, back at Fluttershy's serene abode…<p>

"Okay, it says I have to let it thaw at room temperature for 2-3 hours." Fluttershy said as she took out her store-bought vanilla cake from the refrigerator.

Everything was going perfectly for Fluttershy. Doctor Whooves had given Fluttershy a dozen red roses when he dropped her off, thus replacing the ones that Mister Bunny- whose name was apparently Angel all this time- took. The roses were meant for the principal of the school that the Doctor was going to, but he decided after that the principal wasn't worthy. Yay for Fluttershy! Now, if Mister Bunny- Angel- returned with the flowers that he took, Fluttershy could give Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie twice the amount of flowers!

But something inside Fluttershy told her that Angel was never coming back. It was like a strange feeling that Fluttershy had. Fluttershy did a quick silent prayer for Mister Bunny's damned soul and thought about what to do with the flowers intended for him.

"Oh, I know! I could give those flowers to Spike! What a lovely idea!" Fluttershy said in joy.

And so Fluttershy set the cake down on a table. And stared at it. She marveled at the distinct beauty and delicacy that only a vanilla cake could have as opposed to a chocolate cake. She thought about how rude and overwhelming chocolate cakes were in comparison. Then she stared at it some more. With a smile. How sweet.

* * *

><p>But then, back at Seltzer Contové's class, Rainbow Dash finally had an idea.<p>

"Okay, that's it! I got it guys! How about this…" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, but Aquamarine and Spike were already gone.

Rainbow looked around the room for a while until she saw her teammates waiting next in line to talk to the teacher. They must be taking the time to register their group, how thoughtful! However, when they walked away from registering, they walked toward another pony and sat down next to that person. This sent Rainbow off and she immediately went flying toward them to set things straight.

"And just _what_ exactly is going on here!" Rainbow Dash asked in an outraged tone of voice.

"Oh, um, Rainbow Dash! H-Hi!" Spike said.

"Spike and I decided that we had good ideas before you shot them down, so we simply migrated to work with Lyra here." Aquamarine explained coolly.

"Migrated? _Migrated!_ What do you guys think you are, birds!" Rainbow demanded.

"We still respect you, Rainbow Dash, but we think it best to dance to Party in the USA." Aquamarine said.

"Isn't that more like something Applejack would do? You wouldn't want to have two groups doing the same song!" Rainbow fought back.

"The teacher would have let us known if there were two groups using the same song. But, for now, we have to get busy talking about our routine. Talk to you later, Rainbow." Aquamarine dismissed respectfully.

"No, _I'll_ talk to _you_ later! Argh!" Rainbow flew off with this.

There were no more ponies available besides Ditzy Doo at this point. I guess even the background characters refused to work with her.

"Who am I gonna work with now? I gotta think of something, and fast! Think, think, think, think, think, think…" Rainbow said from her desk while hitting her head with her hoof again.

* * *

><p>Returning to Pinkie's group…<p>

"And finally, we kick with our left leg, kick with our right leg, and then spin! Got it, guys?" Pinkie asked after explaining the routine she planned.

"Um… well, not too late to switch to a different song, Pinkie." AJ suggested.

"Nonsense! When we pull this one off, the audience is sure to be dazzled!" said Pinkie.

"Well, _if_ we pull this one off, then I'm sure there will be some stunned faces, Pinkie Pie. I guess you are right in that aspect." Twilight added.

And then, as Pinkie Pie went over the routine one more time to make sure everyone remembered it, Twilight took the time to think.

(The premise of this class intrigues me. I wonder if this stallion can truly release magic as an earth pony. If he can, then why have I never heard about this revolutionary magic form until now? I can't say that I honestly believe this Seltzer Contové yet, but I'll just have to go with it for now.) Twilight decided.

"Is that as clear as cupcakes?" Pinkie asked now that she finished her lecture.

* * *

><p>Back to Rainbow Dash now…<p>

"Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think!" Rainbow Dash was only managing to hurt her head with her tapping, however, thus slowing her thought process.

Then Rainbow finally stopped tapping. She was dizzy.

"Ugh, I have to stop thinking and do something! Leave thinking to ponies like Twilight Whatshername!" Rainbow said as she dizzily moved around.

"Uh, hi there, Rainbow Dash. Can I please form a group with you? I have nowhere else to go." Ditzy Doo told the confused Rainbow.

"Uh, sure Derpy. Why not?" Rainbow said because she was too discombobulated to think.

"Oh, thank you, Rainbow! You won't regret this, I promise! Now, I was thinking we should dance to Numa Numa, but what do you think?" Derpy said as she and Rainbow sat next to each other.

"Well, why not. I can't think of anything better." Rainbow barely got out.

And so Ditzy went to go register the new group, after crashing into a desk first.

"I-I'm glad to have someone of her level on my team…" Rainbow told herself.

After Ditzy was done and just left, the teacher announced that time was up…

"Okay, muy bueno! Time's up! Good work, everybody! First up will be Aquamarine, Spike, and Lyra!" Seltzer Contové announced.

* * *

><p>The three characters went up on stage and did a well-done dance to Party of the USA. At first, Spike was a bit embarrassed to be dancing to such a feminine song, but he eventually got over it and put some dragon spirit into it. Cute purple baby dragon spirit, that is!<p>

The next couple groups were just unimportant background characters. If you care at all about these guys, then all I can tell you is that Bon Bon can't dance.

After that was Breezeshade with two other ponies that apparently weren't turned off by Breezeshade ordering Scootaloo's execution. They danced to Poker Face by Lady Gaga. _

Then, finally, it came to the group of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo…

"Next up is Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, who will be dancing to… Caramelldansen!" Contové- as well as every other pony- gasped in surprise.

"A-Are you sure 'bout this, Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom asked nervously.

"Of course I am! Just look at those faces; they wanna see this! Right, Scootaloo?" Sweetie asked.

"Well, I'm a bit curious to see this, too, so… let's do it! Fire up the music, Mister Contové!" Scootaloo prompted.

"Yes, chica!" Seltzer said as he turned on the initial beeping sounds of cuteness.

Surprisingly, ponies can actually pull off a good Caramel dance. Especially if they are fillies. They were almost professional at the movements; way better than those humans who attempt it and fail miserably. They were the most well-received group so far.

Afterwards, it was time for…

"Next up is Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack dancing to… Danza Kuduro! Oh, yes, that's one of my favorites! Lay it on me, señoritas!" The teacher encouraged as the ponies got on stage.

"Okay, we're ready, Mister Seltzer Contove." AJ said.

"Um, you do know that it is pronounced Contové, right? With an accent?" Seltzer clarified.

"Oh, sorry, I just can't seem to pronounce these Spanish accents. I can't even say the name of this song we're dancing to correctly." AJ responded.

"Oh, I see. I'll put the music on, then."

Even though the song was so face-paced, which caught AJ and Twilight off guard at first, they actually managed to stabilize things eventually. The kicks and spins became right on cue. Pinkie Pie was dancing like a squirrel hopped up on caffeine that just happened to have good choreography. No joke, she went freakin' insane. Towards the end, AJ and Twilight actually stopped dancing because they couldn't help but look at Pinkie as she spun like a cross between the fastest-spinning Beyblade top _ever_ and Neji from Naruto using his Palms Rotation technique. She could even stop her momentum perfectly when it was needed. When the song ended, everyone was in shock. Then a loud cheer followed that was bound to be heard several classrooms over. The teacher praised the group…

"Oh, magnificent! Perfecto! Perfectamundo! That was fantastic! The pink one, in particular, was unhinged! I have the feeling in my body that you shall become my star pupil, Pinkie Pie!" Contové praised.

This made Pinkie giggle a little.

"Oh? Is something funny?" Contové asked.

"Oh, it's just that pupil's a funny word! Come to think of it, funny's a funny word too!" Pinkie explained, then burst into laughter as she walked off the stage with the rest of her group.

Now it was time for the final group.

"Now, last but not least is the group of Ditzy Doo and Rainbow Dash-" But Seltzer was interrupted by gasps from all corners.

The whole room stared at Rainbow in shock.

(Rainbow Dash is going to dance with Ditzy Doo! Why? I thought Rainbow always made fun of Ditzy Doo by calling her Derpy!) Twilight thought.

"Um, now, if I can continue… the duo will be dancing to Numa Numa-" And Contové was stopped by more gasps.

Scootaloo was the only one not freaking out right now. She, as Rainbow's relative, had to hold back her laughter at Rainbow's apparent insanity.

"Just start the music." Rainbow told Contové.

"Yes. This, I will do." And Seltzer brought up the famous internet song.

It was surreal. Ditzy Doo was trying her best but still failing as Rainbow was actually paralleling Derpy's moves due to her near-concussion from hitting her head repeatedly. The messed up footwork actually managed to complement each other somehow while still ever-so-loosely following the music. When the song ended, both ponies took a lop-sided bow.

The audience's silence described their confusion perfectly. But one stallion was not confused of what he saw at all.

"That was something I never would have expected to have seen here in my classroom, especially on the very first day. To do a dance of dissonance like that and execute it so well is… glorious! The complex footwork that you two shared gave the illusion of being scramble when in truth it was so specific! Pinkie Pie, you should watch out! These two pegasi may give you a run for your money!" Contové warned.

"But how could my money run? I didn't know money had hooves!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, hahahahahahahahahahaha! Now get out of my stage, pegasi, so I can make my final announcement." Contové switched on a dime.

Derpy and Rainbow obliged, but they both hit the floor first before they could get back to their desks. This made Scootaloo finally release her laughter. Every other pony was too weirded out to make a sound.

"Okay, now, I hope you enjoyed the first day of class. Next time, we shall be practicing balance and coordination. It will not be the time for dissonance, pegasi, so keep on your hooves. I would take this time to pass out a syllabus, but what's the point? You will all be forced to take this class anyway, am I right? Besides, they are always so colorful and they mess with my mind. So, instead, let me tell you the story all about how my life got twisted upside down-" But Contové was interrupted by the bell for fourth period.

Everyone just galloped out the door without a second thought. No one was curious enough about Seltzer's story. Twilight took some time to look over her schedule as she walked down the hallways.

(Let's see, period four will be Magical Potions class with… Miss Zecora! Zecora's a teacher here?)

"Don't worry, that shall not take long. The time where your destiny is fulfilled is upon you. The sacrifice will be condemned so that you shall bring forth judgment… Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight looked up in shock to see who had said that. There was no one there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Yes, as some of you really perceptive readers might have figured, the very next chapter is where Twilight finally gets her Geass. Nine chapters later and it finally happens, huh? _

But still, I don't regret all of the time I took to develop everything else. I wanted there to be some build up instead of just starting off with the main character getting his or her shiny new toy. There has to be pain before such a great power is given to someone.

For all of you fans of the Code Geass anime, you will be able to see how I changed up the original title to the first episode where Lelouch gets his Geass. However, fear not, fans of the manga. I plan to parallel both while adding a creative spin instead of using just one or the other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Day a New Angel was Born**

Applejack took a deep breath in… then exhaled. She was walking to period four with her friends Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Pinkie Pie.

"Woo-wee, can y'all believe that this school day is almost over?" Applejack asked.

"I know. This day has been… indescribable." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but at least third period was fun." Spike added.

Then Pinkie Pie burst into laughter… again.

"Fun… ny!" Pinkie said just before she laughed again.

Applejack just rolled her eyes. It was time to end this school day… so that she could be on standby for her job. Her job that she had wanted to tell Twilight about earlier but couldn't seem to get out. Hopefully Twilight wouldn't _need_ to know and the two of them could just continue being good friends. AJ believed that she did the right thing when it came down to it. Perhaps a Celestian could purify the Nightmarian system from within to create an ideal future. No, a Celestian _can_ do this. And her name is Applejack.

* * *

><p>They eventually all made it to Zecora's class. The fillies weren't here for this one; Contové's class had been an exception where the young and the… still quite young could converge. There was a giant cauldron in the front of the room which Zecora seemed to be stirring endlessly. When all of the students were gathered, Zecora began.<p>

"I am Miss Zecora, welcome to my class. I am sure that all of you hold the key of whether you shall pass. If you have any questions, then please feel free to ask. However, if you are struggling, then there are bigger issues to unmask." The exotic zebra said in rhymes.

Nope, Zecora hadn't changed a bit. In what seemed like the span of an eternity, all that happened besides listening to the longest Doctor Seuss book ever told by a zebra with an accent was that a supposedly enchanted syllabus was handed out and lab procedures were explained. Twilight was well aware of how to behave in a laboratory so she really didn't need a long and rhyming explanation. She was honestly looking back to check on the clock. In a couple seconds, it would all be over. Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… beep! The bell finally rang!

"Oh, there it is, you see. What a fun class this promises to be! Remember to sign the syllabus and return it to me. But for now I must say farewell, seeing that I have surely heard the bell." Zecora said, but every pony was already gone.

* * *

><p>(Okay, I have to make sure to say goodbye to all of my friends and then I'll be able to leave.) Twilight thought about her plan of action.<p>

Twilight turned around to start looking for her friends but Applejack was already there staring at her, which caught her by surprise.

"Whoa! Er, I mean, hello Applejack. It was good to see you again after all this time." Twilight said.

"You too, Twi. And don't you worry one bit about Rainbow Dash. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. Against Nightmarians, I mean. I'm one of those ponies who understands that an ideal future is one where Nightmarians and Celestians go hand in hand. Isn't that what you wish, too, Twilight?" AJ asked her friend.

"…Who ever said that my wishes are like that, AJ?" Twilight asked neutrally.

Twilight might not have thought much about it, but the fact that Twilight didn't leap up and agree with Applejack surprised and slightly unnerved AJ.

"…Uh, y-yeah. I guess I didn't really think about it. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, Twi. Try to stay inside; there might be a lot of rain pourin' tonight." AJ advised.

"Okay, thanks. See you soon, Applejack." Twilight said as the two ponies moved away from each other.

(Hmm, forget inviting me to do something with you, then, I guess…) Twilight thought.

Then Ditzy Doo came ungracefully flying over to Twilight.

"It was nice to see you again, Twilight Sparkle. I'll catch you tomorrow." Derpy said.

"You too, Ditzy Doo. But, do you mind if I ask you why Rainbow Dash agreed to be your partner during dancing class?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, she just… did. I asked her, and she said: 'Uh, sure Derpy. Why not?'."

"But don't you get offended when ponies call you Derpy?"

"Whatever it takes to become famous, is what I always say. Feel free to call me that, too."

"Don't say that! I would never call you that!" Twilight insisted.

This invoked a smile from Ditzy Doo.

"That's why I've always been fond of you. You're nice to the ponies around you. If you ever form a club at school or a movement or something, let me know, Twilight. I'd be happy to join. Goodbye until then…" Ditzy said as she left.

(…If I form a movement, people would join? Is that so?) Twilight thought with a smile.

"…No! Don't even think about things like that! I can't sweep the ponies around me into such horrible things! Especially not Fluttershy!" Twilight burst out, then put a hoof over her mouth.

Some nearby ponies were staring at her.

"S-sorry!" Twilight said just before she galloped away.

(What's happening to me? Princess Celestia would never have approved of these thoughts I hold within myself!) Twilight was worried.

"Then release them from your being. Let these Nightmarian snobs see the wrath of their _true_ queen." The mysterious voice said from out of nowhere again.

"D-Damn you!" Twilight shouted.

"Glorify you, Twilight Sparkle…" The voice proclaimed before it faded away again.

Twilight was left wide-eyed and startled.

"Hey, Twilight! Come on, we gotta get going!" Spike said from behind Twilight.

Twilight turned to face her friend and put away her worries from the view of others.

"I have to find Pinkie and say goodbye to Rainbow Dash first, Spike." Twilight explained as she galloped off to find them, but Spike kept up with her.

"But Twilight, there's no time! We gotta catch the-" But Spike was interrupted.

"So, what, should we leave Pinkie Pie behind and abandon Rainbow Dash after we haven't seen her in all this time! I'm not going to! I _have_ to find them! You are free to go on ahead without me!" Twilight said in a rush.

"…I'm gonna have to go on without you. I'll catch you soon, but hurry!" Spike said as he strayed from Twilight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was walking toward where Scootaloo's last class was in hope of finding her there. Tonight would be crucial for Rainbow, so she had to hurry up and find Scootaloo so they could get out of there <em>pronto!<em> Ah, Scootaloo was now in view! Now-

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called from behind Rainbow, which startled her and made her turn around quickly.

"Oh, Twilight! Wait, I mean, no, Twilight! I _cannot_ be involved with you guys! You'll ruin everything before anything's even started!" Rainbow was flustered.

"…I just wanted to say goodbye…" Twilight was sad, and she turned around and started to move away.

(You're slipping away from me, Rainbow Dash. Don't you know that you'll be better off with me _by_ your side as opposed to me _on_ the side? I may not be the most athletic pony, but don't dismiss me…)

"…I was glad to see you too, Twilight. I just need some space so that I can do what I need to do." And with this, Rainbow took off again.

Twilight turned around slightly to see her leave, then went to look for Pinkie.

(Now, if I was an eccentric pink pony with Pie as my last name, where would I be?)

"Hey, you!" Pinkie exclaimed as Twilight turned a corner and came across her.

"Good, there you are! Now, follow me, Pinkie! We have to catch the bus!" Twilight said as Pinkie joined her in running.

* * *

><p>After a while, they were finally outside! Whew, that took a little bit! Now, where are the- BUMP!<p>

Twilight had just made direct contact with Sweetie Belle. They both fell to the ground evenly.

"Ow…" Sweetie Belle said.

"S-Sweetie Belle? Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, me? Yes. How about you?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh, it's okay. I wasn't paying enough attention. Sorry, Twilight."

"It's fine. Now excuse me, Sweetie Belle, but I have to get to the bus!"

"Oh… you mean the bus that's just leaving right now?" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

Twilight turned to see Pinkie waving at their bus as it left. Spike was on it staring at Pinkie with a worried expression. Twilight ran over to Pinkie in outrage.

"Pinkie, why did you just stand there and wave to our bus as it left!" Twilight demanded.

"Oh… that was our bus? No worries, we can walk to our homes! It would just take us considerably longer, but that's part of the fun!" Pinkie was very peppy at this hardship upon the two ponies.

Twilight just groaned loudly and starting walking away with Pinkie. Sweetie Belle watched them as they left, then looked down at a certain spot on the ground with an expression that gave away nothing. She then started walking a certain direction in search of some pony.

"Now to find Applejack and Applebloom. I hope they won't mind. No, of course they won't mind. They're my friends, so they wouldn't leave me alone. Of course they'll take me in…" Sweetie Belle muttered to herself as she went.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are. You vill notice a new letter for you vhen you look in your message box, Applejack." Valkolovich informed AJ.<p>

Applejack, Applebloom, and Miss Valkolovich were all in the front office behind the staff-only door.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." AJ said warily.

"You have no need to be concerned avout me. As long as you do all that you are meant to do as an Honorary Nightmarian, I won't abuse you. From what I heard avout you, I don't expect to have to worry about a lack of dedication." Valkolovich said.

"Not at all. I'm very clear in the path that I've taken." AJ reassured.

"Yeah! My sis always does the right thing, kinda like me!" Applebloom chimed in.

Valkolovich actually smiled a bit, then turned to AJ.

"…Applejack, you know vhy I chose that other filly instead of your sister, vright? I made sure not to choose Applebloom on purpose when in reality she would have been just as good as that other one, Scootaloo."

"…But why?" AJ asked.

"…Applejack, I'm a cruel and sadistic person. My heart is as black as black gets. However, I understand the glory of the army of Nightmare Moon. This is vhy all soldiers must survive as long as they are faithful. If your sister dies, it will break you. If you are broken, vhat is the point in your existence?" Valkolovich shared her philosophy as she started getting to the exit of the room.

AJ and Applebloom had to hold their tongues before they flamed the evil principal.

"There is none." The principal said simply as she left out the door and walked away from the school.

The Apple sisters waited for Valko to leave before they talked again.

"…May Celestia's spirit forgive me, but I hate that pony." AJ said.

"Me too! Why didn't you just stand up for us like you're supposed to!" Applebloom demanded.

"Applebloom, I could really care less 'bout any Nightmarian remarks like that. I'm not in this for any Nightmarians; all I wanna do is pave a path to a brighter future." AJ explained, then reach out to her message box.

But then she stopped.

"Actually, I am doing this for _one_ Nightmarian. The only good Nightmarian I've ever met." AJ said knowingly.

"Really? Who?" Applebloom asked; she didn't know the truth of Twilight Sparkle's past.

"…Just someone." AJ replied.

Applejack thought of that certain someone. The pony was purple and very knowledgeable. Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack had wished that she had said more to Twi. Perhaps one day they would understand each other.

"Ah yes, I can see why you might hate Doña Valkolovich. As she is now, she reminds me of my vicious ex-wife." Seltzer Contové said as he entered the office.

"M-Mister Contove!" Applejack and Applebloom said simultaneously, then looked at each other.

"Ahh, it appears that the mispronunciation of my name runs genetically, eh?"

"We're sorry, Mister… Seltzer. Can I just call ya that?" asked AJ.

"Sure, she's all an illusion anyway." Seltzer replied with little thought.

"Huh?" Applebloom let out.

"Oh, it's nothing. Now as for Lady Valkolovich… you have every reason to hate her. She did many horrible things to your friends over the course of one business day. However, don't pour out the contempt of your corazón onto her too much. She saved my life in the past." Seltzer revealed.

"What! You mean that mean mare?" Applebloom asked.

"But why would a mare that outright called herself cruel and sadistic do that? That don't make a lick of sense." AJ said.

"…Marian used to be better than now. She is a shell of her former self. She was once a proud and high-ranking Nightmarian soldier, same as me."

"You used to be a soldier? I kinda figured that a strict lady like the principal had a past like that, but I expected you to be just a dancer and teacher!" Applejack said.

"Mm, well, I guess I am actually more than just a former soldier. I am still officially recognized, but I am not on the end of the chain to be pulled up when ponies need me to do something. I come and go, and I have left the elements of war behind. However, this is not so for Valkolovich. She still remembers what it is like to see the world as a battlefield." Contové shared information.

"…Why are you tellin' me all this?" AJ asked.

"…Applejack, regardless of what your motives are, realize that you have the aspirations and progress of a nationality behind you. I do not mean to sound paranoid, but if you don't betray us, then you will have achieved a state of being a True Celestian; a Golden Celestian who helps the ponies around her instead of keeping away or being destructive." Contové said as he turned around to look out the window.

Then Seltzer resumed his speech.

"Dismiss what I am saying as propaganda if you must; surely you must see that the two of us are very different. However, Valkolovich and I both know that a soldier does not have one heart. Perhaps you will rise above the mentality of the Nightmarian Monarchy, and then again you might drown in it and get sucked in like Valkolovich was."

Applejack's green eyes widened at this.

"Whatever the case, remain loyal. Not to the system you fight for, not for the mistreated Celestians, but to yourself and the souls of the ponies around you. And, once you have understood what this means and have proven yourself a worthy soldier, quit. That's how I did it…" Contové said as he left the room.

"…What do you reckon that was about?" Applebloom asked.

"…I can learn somethin' from a pony like that…" Applejack muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Applebloom requested AJ to speak up.

"…Nothin." AJ said as she finally dug into her message box.

It appeared to be some sort of letter from her superiors. Applejack took the letter as well as her little sister and went outside… only to encounter Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, hey Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Sweetie Belle? What are you still doing here all lonesome?" AJ asked.

"H-Hi guys. The reason I'm all alone is that I never came here with Rarity. The truth is, Rarity's missing." Sweetie Belle dropped the bombshell.

"What!" Applejack and Applebloom both exclaimed.

"It's true, sadly. I woke up this morning with an intense headache and I noticed that Rarity was gone. She still hasn't come back yet, and I don't want to have to go to that lonely house again, so can I… may I…" But Sweetie Belle was hesitant.

"Of course you can stay with us. Why would we ever turn down a pony like you?" AJ sealed the deal.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Sweetie was relieved.

"Y-You mean she gets to stay over with us! This is the greatest day of my life!" Applebloom exclaimed joyfully.

Every pony laughed at this happily, but then Applejack got a message on her pager. She casually took it out only to see something that would open her eyes in shock.

"You two stay here! I have something I gotta do ASAP!" Applejack said as she dashed away.

See, Applejack can dash, too. Just call her Apple Dash. AJ passed Seltzer Contové as she ran and quickly turned to say:

"A military plane is going down fast! Please look after Applebloom and Sweetie Belle for me!" AJ requested and left before Seltzer could answer.

"…Yes, señorita. You can read my heart; now you see that I am a good stallion. For that, I will gladly protect your friends." Seltzer whispered to the wind.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Twilight! Turn that frown upside-down!" Pinkie cheered gleefully.<p>

Twilight and Pinkie were walking down the miserable gray sidewalk under the miserable gray sky, and yet only Twilight seemed to feel miserable. This day was a complete roller coaster for her, and now she had a mysterious voice talking to her. Equestrian Schizophrenia, perhaps? But no, Twilight didn't suspect that. She was a very intelligent pony that shouldn't lose her mind due to all of the knowledge she had stored up. Such a brilliant mind couldn't face dementia now.

An elitist philosophy? Maybe, but it was all Twilight could do to distract herself from the strange yet subdued humming sounds around her. When would this end? She had better be rewarded for all of this pain she was going through! Actually, she damn well deserved a reward.

"Exactly! And I will be the god to give you what you deserve. However, you must use these gifts actively rather than sitting on them like previous failures." The anonymous voice chimed in.

"Keep out of my mind!" Twilight burst out in frustration.

"I wasn't in your mind, silly! I was just in your ear saying that such a purple face shouldn't be so blue!" Pinkie Pie answered out of place.

Just then, the two ponies looked up to see a strange military plane fly toward the ground and then crash loudly. Twilight figured she could get to the crash site if she made haste. Her entire being was telling her to go there, for some reason.

"Pinkie, you go on ahead! I have to check this out!" Twilight said quickly as she rushed away.

"Okie dokie! Just hurry back before it rains!" Pinkie said as she hopped along toward the direction of familiar territory.

* * *

><p>When Twilight finally reached the crash site, she saw how it had destroyed a gray building and sent rubble everywhere. Nevertheless, she ventured inside. She eventually got to a point where she could see some sort of pod. She took one more step forward, and the pod opened up. Twilight was in complete and utter shock at the pony inside.<p>

It was Rarity.

"Rarity! Wake up! Come on, get up!" Twilight shouted as she went over to Rarity's unmoving body and shook her.

It took a while, but eventually Rarity started to stir. Twilight hadn't stared into those eyes in a long time.

"Rarity! I'm so glad you're okay! Now come one, we have to get out of here!" Twilight said.

"…Who are you?" Rarity said faintly.

"What! Rarity, it's me, Twilight Sparkle! Don't you-" But Twilight stopped when she heard the sound of hooves approaching.

Twilight pulled Rarity behind a wall and prayed to Celestia's sweet spirit that they wouldn't be discovered. But then suddenly:

'She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances! Look into her eyes and she'll put you in trances!'

Twilight pulled out her cell phone to see that she was receiving a call from Pinkie Pie. It was too late now; they were about to be found.

"Damn it to the moon! How did this become my ringtone, anyway!" Twilight yelled at the phone in frustration before she put it away.

The ponies that came to face Twilight and Rarity were all Nightmarian soldiers. They were all equipped with special guns that the Equestrian kind could use as well as wearing the Nightmarian uniform. All except the leader of the group were wearing a helmet to cover their faces. All guns were pointed at the two ponies now and the leader was smiling evilly.

"Hm, how sad. Don't you know that civilians aren't allowed near military property; especially not Celestian scum? Your life is now forfeit." The leader proclaimed.

"You can't just kill a civilian!" Twilight called back.

"Ordinarily, perhaps not. However, that mare next to you is the property of the military. Now that you know about her, we can't let you live." The leader justified as he lifted his gun at Twilight.

"Wait, no! Don't do it!" One soldier said as the pony removed its helmet.

It was Applejack.

"That pony is my friend! You can't kill her!" Applejack demanded.

"W-What the hell are you talking about! You've really stepped out of line here, Honorary Nightmarian! I could kill you for your betrayal, but I shall forgive on one condition. I want you to kill this friend of yours youself." The leader ordered.

Applejack turned her emerald gaze upon Twilight's horrified and shocked amethyst eyes. AJ began to lift the gun to a 45 degree angle… then stopped and lowered her gun.

"No. I won't do it. This won't help justice or the community at all, you idiot." AJ said boldly.

"Tch, then you shall most certainly die!" The leader yelled as he shot Applejack.

Applejack collapsed in pain. Twilight was unable to move and tears were streaming down her face.

"Now you!" The leader said as he fired at Twilight.

"NO!" Rarity yelled as she blocked the bullet with her own body.

* * *

><p>"After one has been through the very essence of Hell, Heaven shall open up to that individual. Thou hath most certainly been through hell, Twilight Sparkle." A powerful yet unknown voice called out to Twilight.<p>

Time had seemed to stop. Twilight was now floating in blank whiteness. At first she couldn't see anything, but then Rarity appeared in front of her somehow. She didn't speak, but some other force was communicating with her.

"Twilight Sparkle, are you ready to accept you destiny? Will you take up the radiance first bestowed upon your mother and use it to avenge Princess Celestia as well as bring peace to Equestria?"

Twilight could hardly think of what to say. She only really had one appropriate response.

"Yes." Twilight said.

Then Twilight thought she could just barely make out a strange shape behind Rarity. Not a pony shape nor any other identifiable shape, but still significant.

"…Good. From here on, you are fully bestowed with my ultimate blessing: The power to shake the nations. Start a rebellion, Twilight. Do not suppress yourself any longer. You are free. Find the beauty in revolution…" The voice said as Twilight was released from her charm.

Twilight was dropped back into reality.

* * *

><p>Twilight looked around her. Both Rarity and Applejack's bodied were on the floor, but the leader of the small group of soldier looked taken aback. The Twilight raised her eyes at the group in a look of pure hatred.<p>

"You scum! How dare you mess with me! I am Twilight Sparkle, heir of the Throne of the Royal Crown of Nightmaria! You commoners think you can impose your barbaric aggression against my friends! Think again! You should all die for your outrageous movement against peace! Kill yourselves!" Twilight ordered with one of her eyes blanked out while the other was red with a mysterious symbol.

The next second, all of the troops lifted their guns at themselves. The leader smiled.

"…Heh, roger that!" The leader said as there was a simultaneous gunshot sound from multiple people.

Then, there was red. Red everywhere. A couple droplets fell upon Twilight's confused yet composed face. Twilight looked back at Applejack and Rarity to see that they were unconscious, yet their bullet wounds were gone. She checked both of them for a pulse and, sure enough, they still had them. Twilight turned to AJ and began to weep.

(I-I would take you home, but I don't know where you live. I don't know enough about you anymore, Applejack. Forgive me…) Twilight thought as she cried.

After an eternity, Twilight silently picked up Rarity and headed home. The rain upon her washed away the blood and her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

And you have now read the pinnacle of any literary thing I have ever written. I apologize for this one taking longer, but it was well worth it. Be warned that future chapters may also take longer to produce, but the quality will skyrocket.

Also, I apologize if the chapter was a bit intense for some readers, but that's why the teen rating is there. I am simply paralleling the violence in Code Geass. Future chapters shall also contain more blood now that the whole thing has really begun.

If you have had the patience to read up to this point through all of the school material, then continue to follow me. The greatness will only ever increase from this point. I have given much thought to this story and I will not deliver something sloppy. I have things well planned out.

Hope you enjoyed this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Clarity Amidst Haze**

An enormous and silencing pale gray mist surrounded Twilight and Rarity. The particles of water filled Twilight's lungs as she breathed, giving her some refreshment after the previous confusion. Was the sun still out, or had the moon risen? It was impossible to tell through Twilight's almost peaceful world of fog. She could not stop and rest her legs, though. She had to keep moving forward so that she could escape the heavy rain behind her. She needed to get home before she was left out to get even more drenched than she currently was.

But what was she going to do with Rarity? She had no clue where in New Fillydelphia Rarity was living. Twilight had questions to ask her as well, so it seemed like bringing Rarity to Twilight's house was the only option.

(Why did Rarity ask me who I was? Has she really forgotten me?) Twilight thought as she looked back at Rarity's peaceful face.

(Poor Rarity. Who knows what she's been through? Don't worry, Rarity, you're safe now.)

Twilight could almost smile as she took Rarity with her to a better place. Rarity was with a good friend now.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to get worried about Applejack…" Applebloom said.<p>

"Me too." Sweetie Belle said.

"Do not worry. She will be back." Seltzer Contové assured.

The three ponies were waiting inside the office of the Magic Reinforcement School as they watched the rain assault that which was on the ground. The drops smacked the ground loudly and added a grim touch to the dark shades of gray surrounding the office. What were the pegasi _thinking!_ It's almost as if this wacky weather was caused on purpose.

*Creak!*

The ponies all turned around to see that the office door had been opened. Some pony was entering the building, and it was…

"Applejack!" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom exclaimed.

"Señorita…" Contové said as he dipped his head in respect.

"H-Hi, y'all." Applejack said weakly.

Applejack was dripping wet and looked kind of tired. Either physically, mentally, or emotionally worn out. Or perhaps a combination of those categories.

"Are you okay, Señorita? How did the mission go?" Seltzer asked.

"Uh… well… I dunno, to be honest. I must've gotten knocked out somehow… and I woke up to find the rest of my squad dead by bullets. I feel like I've been hit too… but I can't seem to find any wounds." Applejack explained slowly.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were now staring at AJ in worry and fright. Applejack eventually turned to notice their expressions through her foggy mind.

"Oh, I mean, don't worry yourselves none. I must've just slipped up and fainted somehow. I'm fine now, so cheer up." AJ said with false brightness.

This actually served to bring minimal relief to the fillies. AJ took a deep breath as Contové gave deep thought to what AJ had said.

"Hmm, this is a strange report. However, you must see that you can't possibly travel through this strong downpour in this shape, let alone bring two fillies with you. I-" But Contové was interrupted.

"I 'preciate your concern, but it's not like I can just stay over here. Once I clear this hurdle, I'll have a nice warm place to stay for myself and these kids. All I could use are some umbrellas or somethin'." AJ said.

Applejack looked around until she saw a metal bin that was holding three umbrellas.

"Like those, for example." AJ pointed to the bin.

"Of course you may use those for tonight. Just make sure to return them when you return here in a couple days." Seltzer said.

"A couple days? Isn't there school tomorrow?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Not with this storm there isn't. My body tells me that there will most definitely be flooding. Take it from a Hispanic stallion: Always listen to your body, eh?" Seltzer advised.

AJ, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle just stared at Contové.

"…I am just pulling your mane. Listen to your heart well before you listen to anything else, unless you've been blessed with intuition. I pray that your journey home will be safe. I would drive you there myself, but I lack a car at this time." Seltzer said.

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for everything, Mister Contove- I mean, Seltzer." AJ said as everyone took up their umbrellas.

"…For you, Applejack, I can be Mister Contove. You're a good pony; I can feel it." The teacher said.

"Th-Thank you." AJ said with red cheeks.

"Goodbye, you three." Seltzer called.

"Goodbye! Thanks for bringing me here on the bus!" Sweetie Belle called back.

"And thanks for watching us while my sister was gone!" Applebloom replied to Seltzer.

AJ simply turned to Mister Contové and saluted him. Contové, in turn, smiled and saluted back. The three students of the noble stallion were now off into the misty night.

"…That black umbrella happened to be mine. It was a good thing to lend it to them, though, so I have no regrets in my corazón. I must simply wait for a break in the rain." Seltzer said to himself as he took a seat.

* * *

><p>(What is that familiar shape up ahead? Could we have finally made it?) Twilight thought.<p>

There was the blurry shape of three house structures. Twilight squinted through the fog, and… yes!

(Yes! There's my neighborhood! We made it, Rarity! Just hang on a little bit…)

Twilight ran to her house as fast as she could without dropping Rarity. She quickly got under the porch of her front door and saw a message written on paper taped to her door. She decided that she should get Rarity inside before she read it, so she took the note with her as she unlocked the door and took Rarity inside. She laid Rarity gently on her couch and put a blanket on top of her.

"You're safe now, Rarity. I have you now, just like I have Fluttershy." Twilight whispered gently.

Twilight then took a look at the note. It read:

'Dear Twilight, this is a message from Fluttershy. I apologize for boldly taping this to your door. Please don't hate me. Anyway, I have a surprise for you at my house. Pinkie Pie and Spike were also invited. Don't worry, though. If you can't come, I understand too. If you're too busy, then I'm sorry for-'

But at this point, Twilight Sparkle just laid the paper on a nearby table.

(Too busy my flank! After all of this madness today, how could I pass up an opportunity to be with you again, Fluttershy?) Twi thought.

Then Twilight turned to Rarity once again.

"…Wait for me. Get better soon, Rarity." Twilight said just before she went out the door.

* * *

><p>*Ding dong!*<p>

Twilight had just rang the doorbell at Fluttershy's house. A couple seconds later, Fluttershy opened the door.

"Oh, Twilight! I'm so glad you could make it! Please come in!" Fluttershy said as she let Twilight in.

"Twilight! Y-You made it!" Spike exclaimed.

Spike then jumped up from his seat on the table and grabbed Twilight in a hug.

"You're alive! Oh, thank Celestia!" Spike rejoiced.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Spike." Twilight said in a way that reminded her of her old self.

Spike released Twilight at this.

"Of course she's alive, silly! She's only the main character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as well as this fanfic!" Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"Oh, Pinkie!" Twilight said with emotion as she went over to hug Pinkie Pie as she was still seated.

After this, everybody found their seats around a square table.

"Yay, this is going to be _so_ fun! So, what are we here for, anyway?" Pinkie asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, none of us know what this surprise will be. We just came here." Spike said.

They all turned to Fluttershy for an answer.

"Um, well, I was worrying about you guys all day, to be honest. I kept wondering about whether anything bad had happened to you guys. I care about my friends, and I couldn't just let you be by yourselves after a hard day, so I bought flowers for all of you and prepared some vanilla cake for us to… Twilight, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight was crying for some reason.

"Oh… Fluttershy!" Twilight said as she rushed over to Fluttershy and gave her a long and heartfelt hug.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry…" Fluttershy said during the hug.

"…I love you, Fluttershy. You're the most thoughtful and kind pony in Equestria." Twilight Sparkle said through even more tears.

At this, Fluttershy shed a few tears herself through a loving smile.

* * *

><p>"Good, Scootaloo's asleep. The operation is about to climax." Rainbow Dash said to herself.<p>

She had been waiting in her house with a digital clock next to her. She turned to look out her window.

"This sector of the city seems to have been covered in fog like it was supposed to, and that rain's a killer. Let me just make sure…" Rainbow Dash went on as she looked at a map on her tablet computer.

Rainbow smiled at what she saw.

"Yes, this is perfect! The set up was flawless! See, Twilight? You may be able to make a fake you, but can you change the weather of a whole city to something so dreadful in less than a day? I didn't think so! The Celestian Resistance Force is made up of the best of the best…"

Rainbow then put on a black robe and deployed the hood.

"…And I, Rainbow Dash, am it's leader!" Rainbow proclaimed as lightning struck the ground outside somewhere and thunder boomed across the land.

Then Rainbow opened the front door and shut it behind her just before she took off into the chaotic night. She flew up above the city and joined a formation of pegasi as its leader. There were three other such formations all heading to the same destination. Wait, there was another formation heading this way. It was a formation of Nightmarian soldier pegasi!

"A Nightmarian intercept squad!" One pony in Rainbow's formation exclaimed.

"They're probably here to avenge their friends in the Nightmarian Weather Control after they got knocked out of the sky earlier! It's no biggie, we can take 'em! Spread out and get them from all sides! Watch the turbulence!" Rainbow ordered.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash!" The team all replied.

All of the pegasi on Rainbow Dash's team all spread out, but Rainbow Dash continued flying forward at the enemy formation. She soon rammed into the pony at the center of the enemy squad before anyone could react. The other pony fell backwards in surprise, but then used his wings to stabilize himself. Rainbow then came down at him with a rear hoof to the head. He went hurling down until he hit the asphalt of a road below.

"See ya!" Rainbow Dash called.

Rainbow's allies also knocked down the other Nightmarians. The group then reformed formation and continued toward their destination.

"Good, the winds didn't trouble you guys at all! The only thing nightmarish about these Nightmarians is their flying skills!" Rainbow teased, resulting in chuckles from her team.

By day, Rainbow was regrettably just another student at the Magic Reinforcement School who had trouble approaching her old friends. However, at night, Rainbow Dash reached her full glory as the leader of a terrorist group with the goal of taking down the Nightmarian Empire! When the sun hid, the Rainbow could rise through the moonlight! It made Rainbow feel _alive_ again! She couldn't help but smirk with a certain fire in her ruby-colored eyes. She had great power now, and she would use this power against all Nightmarians to make them pay for taking away her past!

* * *

><p>"How much longer, sis?" Applebloom raised her voice through the heavy rain.<p>

"It can't be too long. It's not like I live at the other side of the city, anyway." AJ replied.

"I think I'm g-getting hypothermia! It's so c-cold!" Sweetie Belle said through her shivering.

"What's hypothermia?" Applebloom asked.

"It's when your body is so cold that it's unhealthy. Don't worry, Sweetie Belle. We're gonna-" But Applejack looked back to see Sweetie Belle on the floor.

Applejack ran to Sweetie in worry.

"Sweetie Belle! Are you okay! Say something!" AJ yelled.

"…I-Is the time near… my lord?" Sweetie said unconsciously as though she was dreaming.

"Hold on, Sweetie! I'm gonna get you home! Come on, Applebloom!" Applejack said as she grabbed Sweetie Belle and ran.

AJ almost slipped on the wet floor on several occasions, and Applebloom actually did slip one time. The rain was too loud for AJ to hear it, though, so she kept running as Applebloom had to get up by herself and catch up with her sister. After minutes of torture, they finally made it through AJ's door. AJ laid Sweetie Belle down on the sofa and began to check for a cold or a fever as well as any other conditions.

"…That's weird, I can't seem to find anything wrong with her. Is she just that tired?" AJ said and then thought about what to do.

"…She can sleep on my bed." Applebloom said, though she was still sore.

"That's mighty noble of you, sis. Just what I'd expect of a member of the Apple family." AJ said through a smile that was held back by concern for Sweetie Belle.

Applejack then turned and followed up with Applebloom's offer. She tucked Sweetie in with care and affection.

"Rest up, little filly. I pray that there really will be no school tomorrow; we all need a break. Good night." AJ whispered as she leaned down to give Sweetie Belle a goodnight-kiss on the cheek.

AJ headed back to Applebloom only to find her already asleep on the couch.

"Jeez, they're dropping like parasprites, the poor things. I guess retiring early will be just what we all need." AJ said as she yawned and went to get a blanket for her younger sister.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I think I get it now. So that's how you met that Seltzer guy." Twilight Sparkle said.<p>

After the long hug Twilight gave Fluttershy, they both stopped crying and began to have a good time. The vanilla cake was delicious, and the flowers were absolutely beautiful. Fluttershy had just told the story of the bus stop incident from Chapter Six.

"Yes. He was a sincere and good pony. He was nice to you guys, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not only was he nice! He also had a funny accent! Oh, oh wait…" Pinkie Pie said as she put her hooves over her mouth in an attempt to not laugh uncontrollably.

"Here we go again!" Spike said.

"Fun…fun…" Pinkie let out.

"Do you mean the word 'funny'?" Fluttershy suggested.

"FUNNY!" Pinkie burst out as she laughed like a mad-pony.

Under ordinary circumstances, Twilight Sparkle might have rolled her eyes dismissively at this pink pony's randomness. However, these were not ordinary circumstances, for such a thing never exists in… THE TWILIGHT ZONE!

"Bada ba bum!" Spike added his sound effects.

At this, however, Twilight gladly rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Later on, sadly, it was time to go. Besides, Twilight couldn't leave Rarity waiting. What if she developed a fever and needed magical treatment? As long as Rarity was under Twilight's roof, it was Twilight's responsibility to care for her. Thus, she couldn't prolong this any further.<p>

"I'm so glad you could make it, Twilight. I hope that this get-together helped you feel better." Fluttershy said with her angelic voice.

"Of course it did, Fluttershy. This meant the world to me, and these roses are perfect." Twilight said while holding her roses.

"Okay, let me know if I can help you with anything, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"The same for you. Good night, Fluttershy. Ready, Spike?" Twilight asked, but Spike was not there next to her.

Twilight looked to see that Spike was still inside.

"Spike! What do you think you're doing?" asked Twilight.

"Y-You know what's a funnier word than funny?" Spike said while trying to contain his laughter as Pinkie was next to him doing the same thing.

"D-Discombobulate!" Pinkie and Spike exclaimed together and laughed.

"…Uh, yeah. I guess you can stay here for a couple more minutes, but come back soon. Goodbye, all." Twilight said and left.

"Bye!" They all replied.

And so Twilight briefly traveled through the rain until she reached her porch again. She opened the door and prepared to check on Rarity as she entered in.

"Rarity? Are you okay?" Twilight asked, but when she walked to the couch, no one was there. Even the blanket was gone.

(Could she have woken up already?)

Twilight looked in virtually every room in the house… except one. That room was her own bedroom. Twilight anxiously opened the door…

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle! I never would have guessed that you would be the next recipient of His Blessing." A familiar voice said.

Twilight opened the door fully at this and looked at her old friend. There was Rarity, alive and making herself comfortable on Twilight's bed. Aside from that last part, Twilight was glad to see her old friend.

"Oh, Rarity! You're finally up!" Twilight said with emotion as she rushed over to Rarity for a hug.

Right when Twilight was close, however, Rarity jumped in the air and flipped over Twilight as she landed on the carpet behind Twilight safely.

"It's nothing personal, but I would prefer it if you didn't. It was quite hard to fix my mane after all of that neglect from the Nightmarian military. I need to keep it intact for a while. I must say that I am impressed with your hairbrush, Twilight. Do tell me where you got it when we have free time." Rarity said.

"H-How did you do that, Rarity?" Twilight didn't expect Rarity to flip in the air like she just did.

"Rarity? You're still using that name? My dear Twilight Sparkle, you must realize that we are in the middle of something big here. While we are in this, would you kindly just use my codename R.R.? Thank you." Rarity- I mean R.R.- said.

"R.R.? Why? What exactly are we in right now, besides this storm?" Twilight asked.

"Did you not say yes to accepting His Blessing? Are you telling me that you have no clue what this means?" Rarity was a bit surprised at Twilight's cluelessness.

"His Blessing? Who's blessing?"

This just made Rarity put a hoof to her face. This is known as a Facehoof among Bronies, FYI.

"Oh, very well! I see that I shall have to point you in the right direction, as well! No matter, I am the fashion goddess Rarity." Rarity said vainly.

"Why do that, Rarity? Don't you have Sweetie Belle to look after?" Twilight went on, but this actually made Rarity stop for a second.

"…Sweetie Belle is still alive?" R.R. asked.

"Of course she is! I saw her at school just earlier!"

This made Rarity smile, interestingly enough.

"…Good, then she survived the alterations."

"What!" Twilight had just about enough of how cryptic R.R. was being.

"…You've had a long day, Twilight, so you should really get some sleep to clear your head. However, I've had a much longer day, so surely you wouldn't mind lending this bed to a pony recovering from trauma, would you?" Rarity requested.

"But we have Spike's room, as well. I'd be glad to-"

"Don't be silly. My cat is in need of that room." Rarity interrupted as her cat stepped forward.

(How did she have her cat with her all this time?) Twilight wondered.

"This delicate feline has to sleep on a bed or else its poor little spine will be sore. You don't want that to happen, do you, Twilight?" Rarity was stepping out of line.

"No, but couldn't the two of you just cuddle?" Twilight suggested an alternative.

This made Rarity visibly twitch.

"Why don't you just cuddle with Spike every night? Explain that!" R.R. retorted.

"Um… boundaries." Twilight said while blushing.

"Exactly! Why should I have to adhere to any standards less than yours after what I've been through? I shouldn't! I _mustn't_ by my own _dignity!_ My dignity, Twilight! Don't you"-

"Fine! You can sleep as you wish!" Twilight burst out.

"Thank you kindly, dear!" Rarity said with a smile as she pushed Twilight- along with the cat- out of her own room and slammed the door.

The cat moved to get a good place in Spike's bed as Twilight just frowned and went to the general bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>At that time, all was quiet at Applejack's residence. All of the lights were off and every pony was fast asleep. Every pony except Sweetie Belle, in a sense. Ever since she fainted, her god had briefed her on tonight's mission. Now that those with potential had been given their Blessing, it was time for the obsolete to be stripped of their power. The inefficient would have no place in the new world.<p>

"It is time, my angel. Awaken yourself to my voice." The mysterious voice contributed to reality again.

At her master's call, Sweetie Belle's eyes shot open. The saccharine filly would be off to atone a failure through damnation, for her lord has found beauty in a new song.

And this song would start a war.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Just as a quick acknowledgment, I am really happy that so many people seem to appreciate my story. A writer creates art for the purpose of having an audience, and if you readers who are my audience are enjoying my work, then I must be doing something right. Thank you all for the support! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Flying Rainbow Dash, Hidden Contové**

"Rainbow Dash, we've almost arrived at the Magic Reinforcement School! Preparing to descend momentarily!" One of the ponies in Rainbow's squadron reported to his leader.

"Good. Remember, the idea here is to do as much damage in as short a time as we can." Rainbow reminded her team.

"Oh, that's absolutely no problem!" One pony said eagerly.

"Don't get too excited, Kade. We can't destroy the school just yet." Rainbow made sure her team was in line.

"…Fine." Kade said with less enthusiasm.

This would be a very important night for the Celestian Resistance Force. Those Nightmarians may have opened this place to do who-knows-what to innocent Celestians, but they would soon have major property damage on their hands. That Valkolovich hag was going to have to pay for what she did to Scootaloo today. This plan was in order long before that Wipe-Out incident, of course, but it would only serve to fuel Rainbow's dedication. Rainbow couldn't help but wish that Breezeshade was around to watch how Rainbow Dash operated when she wasn't held back. That would teach her.

"Now descending!" Some pony shouted.

Rainbow shook her head to clear it and started heading downwards. It was party time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle had been walking toward the location of her latest mission. She effortlessly passed through the rain as the moonlight glistened on her mane. The areas of the city that she travelled across weren't the safest and had some shady and malignant ponies about them huddled under dirty umbrellas, but the ponies of the night did nothing as they were surprised to see Sweetie Belle so unaware of her surroundings. The ivory filly was moving like a phantom… until she suddenly stopped. She turned to look at a pony in a Nightmarian military uniform that was lying on the road. She silently walked over to the soldier until she finally asked:<p>

"…What are you doing?"

"Tch, got knocked down… out of the sky. Terrorists manipulating weather… and attacking somewhere." The soldier replied, and then he turned over slowly and painfully to see who he was talking to. He was surprised to see a filly before him.

"W-What are you doing… out at night… with this rain?" The stallion asked.

"Don't speak." Sweetie Belle said simply as a white radiance came out of Sweetie's horn and flooded into the soldier's body.

After a couple seconds, the light vanished and the Nightmarian found himself completely healed.

"H-How did you do that! I feel completely recovered!" The soldier stood up on all fours with this.

"…This is how it usually goes. Mortals find pain and swear their souls to recover from the pain. They recover eventually, whether instantly or after a while. Then there is more pain before people that is even worse. It's an endless cycle. As long as you swear yourself to your leaders, pain will swear itself to you body." Sweetie Belle said as she began to leave.

"A-Are you saying that I shouldn't be a soldier anymore! What gives you, a filly, the right to decide-" But he was interrupted.

"The truth is, the real way you will die is by third-degree burns from an explosion. Unless you give up your rank, in which case you will be drowned." Sweetie then stopped and turned around.

The horrified soldier stared at the passiveness in Sweetie face as she said:

"Make your pick."

With that, the soldier blinked only to find that Sweetie Belle had vanished. He collapsed to the ground and laid on the road as though he had never been miraculously healed.

* * *

><p>"Whoops, I think you just lost your head, Viceroy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she watched the head of the stone statue of New Fillydelphia Viceroy Trixie roll away.<p>

For some reason, the statue looked like Trixie's head had perhaps been kicked off by some pony's hoof. Huh, that was strange.

But as Rainbow Dash turned away from her latest strike against school property to observe how her team was doing, she had no clue that she was being watched. The security guards may have bailed out because of the harsh storm, but there was one brave Nightmarian pony still left on campus. Sure, he was there because he gave away his black umbrella and the rain hadn't eased up yet, but still!

The Nightmarian stallion, Seltzer Contové, was observing the terrorists in outrage. He debated with himself about what to do for a while, and then ran off to a closet that still held his Nightmarian military suit.

"I haven't worn this for a while, I must admit, but it has to be destiny that I brought this here with me. I know what I must do!"

* * *

><p>"Twilight? I'm back!" Spike announced as he entered his house.<p>

Spike only found darkness and silence inside when he first came in. He didn't give up trying to find his friend, though.

"Twilight! Twilight? Twi? Are you here?" Spike called out as he entered virtually every room in the house while a certain white mare's temper rose.

"…Twilight? Are you asleep?" Spike asked as he opened the door to Twilight's room just a crack.

"Twili-"

"Silence! I am trying to get my beauty sleep!" Rarity interrupted as she sat up and faced Spike with a look of fury while she had cream on her face and cucumbers on her eyes.

This disturbance made Spike scream like a filly just before he fainted… again. Twilight came up to the front door to drag Spike away from her- I mean, R.R.'s- room.

"Uh, sorry about that, Rarity…" Twilight apologized sleepily.

"…It's R.R., remember it…" Rarity muttered just before she fell backwards and dozed off again.

Twilight just took Spike away and closed Rarity's door. She brought Spike into her- er, Spike's- room. Actually, it was currently Opalescence's room. Rarity's spoiled cat Opalescence was laying poshly on Spike's bed. Twilight simply used her magic to levitate the cat off the bed and onto the floor. She then laid Spike on the bed as she turned on a candle. Twilight set a picture of Princess Celestia down on a small table that Spike had in the corner and thought.

(Oh Princess Celestia, what am I supposed to do? Was it against your wishes to accept this power that I used to kill all of those ponies back at the crash site? Will this power destroy all of my friends? Rarity, Applejack… more and more ponies are getting involved. I just wish they would all butt out. What am I to do?)

"Inside yourself, you know what you must do, Twilight Sparkle. Have no fear. This 'power' as you call it doesn't necessarily have to be used for evil. I am confident that an intelligent leader like you can put my Blessing to good use." The voice answered.

(Me? A leader? I can compose people, but an introvert doesn't make the best-)

"Introvert? What of it? You are the heir to the stars, the princess of the cosmos! You have royalty coded into the blood in your veins! Beyond that, I have found favor in you! What is it that you can't do, introvert?"

(…What is your name? Who are you? Princess Celestia would never fill my mind with such-)

"That is why I am alive and she is dead. I can see that offense is required to stop the advance of Nightmare Moon. Nightmarians plunge Equestria into chaos. That is why I have found favor in you, Twilight Sparkle. Your chaos will not be like that of any other Nightmarian. It will be sweet to this world should you succeed."

Twilight was slightly upset at this point.

(Be careful of what you say. Who says that I'm going to plunge the world into chaos? I could restore Equestria to the beautiful place it once was regardless of what you say!) But then Twilight burst out of thought.

"You'll see! I'll purify Equestria until it becomes a place where Fluttershy never sheds another tear, Rainbow Dash can be herself, Rarity can return to how she used to be, Pinkie Pie can be optimistic in a world that is realistically positive, and Applejack and I can be the best friends that we should be!" Twilight exclaimed, then stopped herself.

"…That is good. I want you to try. Only you can do this, and only those under you can help you. All others are an obstacle." The voice said just before it faded.

At that instant, the candle flame went out. Twilight just took her place on the bed next to Spike. Not that they were cuddling, because… boundaries. Twilight Sparkle figured that the cure for this day would be a good night's sleep. She found peace as she closed her eyes and let her cares slip away…

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's good! We're ready to go now!" Rainbow Dash announced to her allies.<p>

"Dammit…" Kade said under his breath.

"Halt right there, I demand!" A noble voice shouted as a pony in Nightmarian armor walked forward through the swirl of rain and wind around him.

"Who the hell are you! This is our night!" Kade spoke up.

"…Who here has the nobility to fight me?" The armored pony asked through the howling wind.

"Kade, let me handle this," Rainbow Dash said, then turned to the soldier. "I'll fight you, just to show you how much of a bad idea it was to come here!"

Rainbow Dash flew toward the soldier at high speeds, but then heard the soldier say:

"I was already here, terrorist. Away from me!" He shouted and stepped forward dramatically.

With this movement, Rainbow Dash was painfully hurled backwards by a powerful yet invisible force. Her team was shocked.

"Ergh, who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"I am the Nightmarian ace Zabastión Regál!" Zabastión announced.

"Heh, for an ace, I've never heard of you!" Rainbow called.

"Makes sense. If you had, then you would already be dead. Zabastión Regál may be my real name, but I only use it during battles to show that I am no coward who hides his name!"

"If you don't hide your name, then what is your common name?" Rainbow asked to make a point.

"Perhaps if you can withstand my technique, I shall tell you, pony who shies away from speaking of her own name!" Mister Regál hurled back.

"Shies away! I'll have you know that my name is-"

"Ahem!" Kade interrupted to remind Rainbow Dash that she had to keep her identity a secret.

"Argh, whatever! I'll just end this quickly!" Rainbow said as she began to rise upwards.

"Hmm, so you're trying to gain altitude, are you?" Zabastión asked himself inquisitively.

The Nightmarian ace appeared to remain still and calm for a couple seconds, but then he began to levitate himself upwards. Rainbow looked downwards to see this in surprise.

"Y-You're almost flying? How? You don't have wings and your helmet isn't one that unicorns use!"

"Through pain, one can develop all the skills he'll ever need." The soldier said simply.

"Ey', Rain- I mean, Leader! Want backup?" A fellow terrorist asked Rainbow.

"No, this pushover isn't worth it. It won't take long!" Rainbow took a shot at her adversary.

"Pushover, you say? How do you like this!" And with this, Zabastión began to hurl waves of silvery-translucent energy at Rainbow as she ascended. It was hard for her to dodge most of them, and one of them actually hit her and sent her falling a couple yards, but she picked herself back up in midair and rose again. The valiant Nightmarian was in hot pursuit as rain attacked the air viciously and lightning flashed somewhere far away.

* * *

><p>"…Here it is. I can sense Geass inside… for now." Sweetie Belle said gently.<p>

Sweetie Belle had somehow made it singlehandedly to a particular pony's apartment through the hellish rain. The apartment complex was outdoors and Sweetie was in front of a door on the second floor just above the stairs. Sweetie Belle looked eerily content as she stared the door down like it would open by the power of her eyes even though they lacked Geass.

"…Let's be done with it, then."

With this, the door actually did open without any physical touch. Of course, it didn't so much open as much as it blasted off its hinges and fell flat on the carpet inside. Sweetie Belle entered the home as though she was fully welcome. Inside, Clementine was huddled against a wall… holding a gun and aiming it right at the ivory intruder.

"I've been waiting for you! I won't let you take it away from me!" Clementine shouted as she pulled the trigger three times.

However, even though the bullets appeared to touch Sweetie Belle, they bounced off harmlessly. Sweetie just looked Clementine in the eyes.

"Y-You're just a filly…" Clementine said softly as she lowered the gun attached to her hoof like a wristband.

"…You didn't run? You must have known it would come to this, then." Sweetie said.

"Frankly, I expected the bullets to work. I also didn't expect you to be a filly. What kind of sad and disgusting tactics are these, Dis-"

"Let us start!" Sweetie almost broke into anger there.

Suddenly, blood shot out of various pores on Clementine's body, invoking a yell of agony from the victim. Sweetie's expression was unchanged.

"D-Damn you!" Clementine yelled with emotion, but still weakly.

"…You first." Sweetie almost whispered.

This caused all of Clementine's muscles to simultaneously tense until Clementine felt like they would rip apart. She was breathing heavily.

"Just one more time. This one will reach into your soul and rip out the Geass. Once more!" Sweetie gave the order.

This next pain was hard for Clementine to describe, but still the worst one of all in its own way. Clementine felt as though all of her memories were discovered by another prying eye, her secrets were all uncovered, every aspect of her personality was being understood perfectly by another being, and her mind was being played with. Clementine saw almost epileptic patterns of bright flashes until a divine white flash ended it all and made her blood run cold. Just like that, her Geass was gone. Not just that, but Clementine swore that chunks of her psyche were carelessly taken as well.

"I-I regret the day I said yes to your curse, you devil!" Clementine shouted to her ex-master now that Sweetie Belle had vanished.

"As you should. You didn't do a single productive thing with my Blessing, Clementine. That is why there is a new bearer. You are useless." The voice said.

"Hmph, I pity that fool!"

"Pity her all you want, but in the end, she will be the one to end up having Rainbow Dash."

Clementine's eyes widened at this.

"D-Don't let her hurt Rainbow Dash…" Clementine requested weakly; her consciousness was fading.

"Hurt? Thanks to the new pony, Rainbow Dash will reach a path where she will manage to exceed her former glory. She will no longer be held back by you."

"…B-But I don't want her to return to the way she was. I want her to be mine… all mine…" But Clementine fell unconscious.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that sooner and used my Blessing for more daring feats instead of simply holding someone back because they inspire you. If you really wanted her by your side, you should have bettered yourself. It is too late now…"

* * *

><p>"Why do you care so much about me? Why not give up being a such a stalker and go back down to attack my team while I'm away?" Rainbow Dash asked the pony pursuing her amongst the clouds.<p>

"Hmm? Do you _want_ me to do that?" Zabastión asked.

"N-No! I just want you to get lost!" Rainbow called as she increased her speed.

Unfortunately for Rainbow, the soldier just rose faster to try to keep up.

"Darn, it looks like I have only one choice before I can use my signature move. If I move fast enough, maybe he won't see me clearly…" Rainbow said to herself as she took off her robe and threw it down.

One second Zabastión was rising normally, but the next his field of view was suddenly veiled by pitch blackness. Rainbow took this opportunity to rise to a level where there was just _barely_ oxygen present, and then charged downwards. Rainbow hit Zabastión in the chest and brought him painfully down with her. Mister Regál was in shock and was unable to speak as they approached the speed of sound.

"SONIC… RAINBOOM!" Rainbow Dash shouted as they broke the sound barrier with a deafening boom while making a swirling rainbow come out of the point of breakage due to all of the rain around them.

The Celestian Resistance Force stared at the sky in awe as Rainbow finally brought Zabastión to the ground and smashed him down to make a giant crater that sent shockwaves through the floor. Then there was silence as Rainbow Dash waited to see whether or not Zabastión was dead. After a while, she smiled.

"I guess that-"

But then Zabastión started to cough and Rainbow rushed to pick up and put on her robe that had floated down to land on the ground nearby.

"Y-You're still alive? No one can survive a Sonic Rainboom when they're being attacked by it!" Rainbow was surprised.

At this, Zabastión took off his helmet. Rainbow finally learned the truth of who she had attacked. She hoped that this teacher hadn't seen her clearly enough to identify her and give her a bad grade in Musical Dancing class.

"I… am Seltzer Contové again. This battle is over, so now I must reject my true name again. And as for you, you can do much better than this. With talent like yours, you can choose to be an honorable warrior rather than an unruly terrorist. Start with this: Tell me your name." Seltzer requested.

Rainbow just frowned and turned away.

"Okay, team. We're done here. Let's move out." Rainbow said to her team.

"What about him? Are you sure you want to keep him alive?" Kade asked.

"Just follow my orders. Head back to our base." Rainbow ordered.

"Yes!" Her team chorused and took off into the night sky. Rainbow turned back to Seltzer Contové.

"I am Rainbow Dash, and I still have my honor. What I lost was pride, but I'm gonna get it back no matter what. Lay low and don't do something stupid like this again." Rainbow Dash said as she shot off to join her team.

The rain stopped as Contové watched the pegasi leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the pegasus that Sweetie Belle had healed earlier noticed that the rain stopped. He began to laugh like a maniac.<p>

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It stopped! It's finally over! Ha ha! Just you wait and see, Celestian scum! I'll never give up being a soldier, no matter what any filly says! I'll genocide the whole Celestian population! I'll kill you all!" The soldier proclaimed with a sick joy as he started to get up.

He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Prepare to die, Celestians! I, the Nightmarian ace Vandango Sadiz, will convince Viceroy Trixie to eliminate you!" Vandango shouted as the Geass symbol formed on his tongue.

"With my Geass of verbal persuasion, there's no massacre I can't start! I swear on Nightmaria's glory… I will achieve your vision, Zabastión Regál!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Time Bombs, Overpriced Breakfast, and Awkward Situations**

"Rise and shine, my dear Twilight!" A familiar voice awoke Twilight Sparkle from her slumber.

"W-Why am I in this room?" Twilight asked lazily.

"We can talk once you brush your hair like a proper mare. Now, stop cuddling with Spike as though he were a stuffed toy and wake up. The time has come." Rarity said.

"Time… for school? No! I don't want to go! You can't make me!" Twilight had a freak-out as she let go of Spike and sat up.

Twilight's eyes were looking around wildly as Rarity rolled her own eyes.

"Fortunately for you, it looks like your school's having some damage troubles. Flooding closed down many places today… but not where we are going for breakfast. Do remember to prepare your palate." R.R. said calmly and headed for the door, but then turned around.

"And by the way, Opalescence informed me about how she was put to sleep on the dirty floor last night. You may want to respect my wishes a bit more if I am going to be in control of your finances." And with this, Rarity finally left.

This made Twilight's eyes widen as she got up and went after Rarity.

"Wait, in control of my finances? What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"If you don't mind, I shall ignore you while you have yet to make your morning preparations." Rarity said as she drifted away with her face tilted away from Twilight.

Twilight just groaned and did as Her Highness Rarity said. Jeez, you'd think _she_ was the heir to Nightmaria! When Twilight came out of the bathroom, she saw that Rarity wasn't around, so she just walked slowly over to the sofa, sat on it, and flicked on the TV. They were showing My Little Pony… but it was Generation 3, one of those Pony shows before it got good.

"Insulting. Next! The Discovery channel has to be here somewhere…" Twilight said to herself as she changed the channels.

But then Twilight stopped on a local news show.

"But Pony-Mart isn't the only place that has suffered from the flooding! The Magic Reinforcement School, which had its grand opening yesterday, has already been damaged. The most outrageous casualty is the stone statue of Our Lady the Viceroy Trixie. The beautiful likeness of Our Fair Leader has been decapitated by severe rainstorms. Alas, if we could put nature to damnation, we surely would. No force should ever hinder the Royal Empire of Nightmaria! In reaction to this tragedy, a new statue of Trixie is set to be built in the school. This statue will be bigger and will have our Viceroy carved in iron." The biased news reporter stated.

"And just _what_ do you suppose you are doing? Do you want your friends to die!" R.R. asked in outrage from behind Twilight.

"What? Die? Why would-"

"Get up, Twilight! Didn't I tell you? For your Warm Up of the day you must get rid of two time bombs that have been set inside Pinkie Pie's and Fluttershy's houses! Hurry, they'll explode any second now!" R.R. exclaimed with half worry and half acting-skills.

Twilight was on high alert and went over to shake the purple out of Spike until he woke up. Spike was scared out of his mind.

"Spike, hurry! You have to get rid of a time bomb inside Pinkie Pie's house while I save Fluttershy!" Twilight explained in a rush as she ran outside and threw Spike through a window that Pinkie left open.

* * *

><p>Twilight was running as fast as she could to Fluttershy's place. The two mares lived close-by as neighbors, but that didn't stop Twilight from freaking out!<p>

"Come on, I have to make it! Otherwise I will be tardy! TARDY!" Twilight shouted as she used her magic to open Fluttershy's front door.

Fluttershy was peacefully reading a book titled _"How to Prevent Anybody from Hating You… EVER"_. Fluttershy was a tiny bit startled, but in the end she just shot Twilight a polite and friendly smile.

"Good morning, Twilight. I hope-" But Fluttershy was interrupted.

"Silence, Fluttershy! I hear a ticking sound!" Twilight announced.

Fluttershy ignored her hurt feelings and reacted according to her curiosity as to what Twilight might be listening for. She actually _could_ hear a ticking sound coming from inside one of her walls.

"I got it! Yah!" Twilight shouted as she punched her hoof through Fluttershy's wall while Fluttershy just stared at her.

Twilight then used both her hooves to take out a cylindrical mechanical device.

"Just saved your life! Have to stop Pinkie Pie from blowing up! Bye!" Twilight called back as she ran away.

Fluttershy was left thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p>When Spike was sent through Pinkie's window, he was fortunate enough to land on something squishy rather than something hard like a wall. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had expected to die.<p>

"Oh, hi Spike!" A voice called from under Spike.

Spike looked down to see that he was currently directly on top of Pinkie Pie. This was Pinkie's bedroom. Spike quickly got off his friend and turned as red as a cherry.

"P-Pinkie Pie! I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Spike started.

"It's A-OK, silly! That's a funny way to enter somepony's house!" Pinkie's cheerfulness was unfeigned.

"Oh, well, you know. I just gotta… gotta… I gotta use the restroom. Could I-"

"Sure! When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Pinkie said.

Spike marched over to the bathroom. A little known fact about dragons is that they simply _must_ use the restroom in the morning- even more so than any other creature in Equestria. All of those gemstones want to be seen in as much light as possible, so they wreak havoc on a Draconian's excretory system to escape at morning. Spike opened the toilet lid… only to find something stuck inside there. It was a time bomb! Spike quickly pulled it out and ran away from Pinkie's house.

"I found a time bomb in your toilet, Pinkie! Gotta throw it out!" Spike called back as he ran away.

"Okay! Thank you!" Pinkie Pie responded.

Spike was left thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p>The two bomb-bearers were running as fast as they could without any clear clue of where to go next. They soon crashed into each other in front of Twilight's house, sending the two bombs up to the air.<p>

"Oh no!" Spike and Twilight exclaimed together.

Just then, R.R. came out of Twilight's house with a gun attached to each front hoof. Rarity dramatically shot two bullets at the centers of the bombs, making them explode loudly while releasing clouds of black smoke through a fiery blast. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had come outside and positioned themselves next to Twilight and Spike to view the blast. R.R. lowered her hooves casually.

"Well, I suppose that was quite good for a first time. B Pluses for both of you." Rarity said.

However, Twilight was not amused. She turned her-

"Excuse me, I'll be back!" Spike said as he rushed to the bathroom in Twilight's house.

Anyway, Twilight Sparkle turned her gaze of righteous anger at Rarity. No, not even Rarity. This surely must be an imposter!

"You... you sadistic, reckless, nonsensical mare! How dare you attempt to kill Fluttershy and Pinkie!" Twilight demanded.

"Hmm? Those harsh words are for me? But Twilight-"

"I don't want to hear it! You... you just _can't_ be Rarity! Who are you?" Twilight asked.

This actually managed to make Rarity- or maybe not- cry.

"N-Not Rarity? Really? I suppose I'm just a nobody then! W-Well, this nobody just order... ordered reservations a… at Primrose Diner!" R.R. announced as she was unable to speak due to her weeping.

"Oh, don't cry, Miss Not Rarity! You're the most important nameless character I've met so far!" Pinkie tried to soothe Not Rarity in her own way.

"I-I_ am_ Rarity! Waah!" Rarity got out just before she cried harder.

Throughout all of this, Fluttershy stared at Rarity in silence and puzzlement. Fluttershy was as still as a stone as she locked on to Rarity…

From Twilight's perspective, however, things were beyond the point of puzzling. Twilight knew that she should've held back before she said anything to this alabaster intruder. There was only one thing to do…

"I-I'm sorry, Rarity. I am completely sure you had a reason for attempting to blow up my friends like a fashion-savvy terrorist. To show you how sorry I am, how about you, me, Spike, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all meet up at this diner and have a forgiveness feast. How does that sound?" Twilight cleverly asked Rarity.

"A forgiveness _feast?_ That's kind of like a forgiveness _party!_ Yippee!" Pinkie exclaimed in joy.

Fluttershy just stopped staring at Rarity and looked at the ground with a troubled expression.

"…I suppose that will be alright. I have a good standing at places of high esteem such as this, so I'm sure I can request places for the others, as well." Rarity said as Spike exited Twilight's house.

"What did I miss?" Spike asked.

"Plot development, Rarity crying her eyes out, hints at Fluttershy knowing something that the audience doesn't, et cetera." Twilight stated.

"Off we go, then!" Rarity announced as Pinkie took Spike and Fluttershy and moved them far ahead with her in her excitement.

Rarity then turned to face Twilight with a smile.

"Of course, if my request for seating fails, then you could always use your Geass to change their minds. I am simply training you to use your abilities to their full potential." R.R. said.

"I didn't _ask_ you to help me, and I never will if your help involves hurting my friends!" Twilight burst.

"You fret too much. Those time bombs were set to stop safely at one second should you not have gotten to them on time. Do you expect me to just _let_ our friends die? I am R.R., and you will grow to see the point of what I am doing. Have a little faith in me, a lot of faith in yourself, and complete faith in the wrath that your Geass wishes to unleash. You are not like any other pony in Equestria. Your insurrection is this world's salvation." R.R. said as she faded away into invisibility.

Twilight just turned back ahead and hurried to catch up with Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I would like the Incarnadine Affair! It sounds funny, and an affair can also mean a party!" Pinkie Pie placed her order with the fancy and stuffy-looking waitress.<p>

Twilight sat wide-mouthed at the name of this dish.

"Incarnadine Affair! That sounds like a court proceeding!" Twilight expressed her shock.

Twilight and the gang had made it successfully to the Primrose Diner. Twilight had found that Rarity was already at a table waiting for them when she arrived. Things were still very awkward…

"And you, Mistress?" The waitress asked Fluttershy.

"Um, I would like the Vanilla Interlude. Oh, and I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Fluttershy. Please don't hate me." Fluttershy said gently.

"I will certainly try not to. As for you, sir?" The waitress turned to Spike.

"'Sup, I'm Spike. I want the Chocolate Radiance Supreme. Super size that, if you don't mind. And, to be sure, it comes with _real_ cairngorm, right? Smoky quartz?" Spike asked.

"Yes, hence the 'Radiance' part. You, miss?" The waitress was now upon Twilight.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, even though I don't know why I'm introducing myself. I would like the Plum Glory Croissant." Twilight ordered.

"Very good. And, of course, I know what it is _you_ desire, Rarity. The usual?" The waitress asked with a rare smile.

"Most assuredly, Marielana." Rarity said.

"Then I shall bring those delicacies upon you shortly. Until then, enjoy the expensive leather seats as you gaze upon the expensive decorations." With this, Marielana left.

"Sounds expensive. I don't mean to be a burden…" Fluttershy said.

"Not at all! I'm sure I can handle any price with this newfound money! After all, I _am_ Twilight's self-appointed finance-spender." Rarity dropped the bomb.

Twilight suddenly went numb. But then she heard familiar voices from the table behind them:

"Why do these thingies gotta be so… fancy. I can't even see pancakes on this menu. You sure this was a good idea, Sweetie Belle?"

But before there could be any answer, Twilight whipped around to see Applejack, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle seated around their own table.

"Applejack!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Applejack all exclaimed.

"Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"And Spike, too!" Spike exclaimed.

"A-Applebloom!" Another familiar voice asked.

"Crap! _What_ did I tell you, Scootaloo!" Said another voice.

Everyone turned to see a table with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Fluttershy and Rarity!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Could you all just keep it down! I'm trying to eat here!" Some random loser yelled just before he was thrown out of the restaurant for being disruptive.

It was the same loser who Seltzer Contové kicked out the window yesterday on Chapter Six. Heh.

"This is a diner, so… the bill!" The waitress announced as she laid the receipt down on Twilight's table.

"The bill!" Everyone but Twilight exclaimed.

"S-So expensive…" Twilight said just before she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Well, here is Chapter 12. After this, Code Pony will have passed its childhood- er, fillyhood- and be in its teenage digits. This, of course, means nothing except that the story is still alive and well after months since its creation. Proof that I shall not abandon this, is what I say.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to capture the feel of the earlier chapters with the added twist of Twilight now having R.R. in her life as well as the Geass. Obviously I got really adventurous toward the end with the whole diner scene! XD

(Diner scene will be concluded next chapter…)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Confrontation and Revelation**

"Okay, on two! One-"

"Two!"

Whoosh!

Twilight Sparkle woke up gasping for breath in surprise. She looked around at the unfamiliar bright lights and whiteness. There were two ponies in front of her holding some kind of container.

"Oh relax, Twilight! Pinkie and I simply poured some water on your face to wake you up. At least, it was _meant_ to be _some!_" Rarity said as she glared at Pinkie.

"But it's much more fun this way! Come on, Twilight! I want to see when my Incarnadine Affair comes in!" Pinkie said as she dashed away.

Then there were a few seconds of silence as Twilight tried to make sense of what was going on.

"W-Where am I?" Twilight asked.

"The restroom for mares. Pinkie and I brought you here to rouse you out of you unconsciousness." Rarity answered.

"Oh… thank you." Twilight said faintly.

"Please, don't thank me! I'm Not Rarity, remember!" Rarity said dismissively and turned her back to Twilight.

"S-Sorry…"

"Hmph, fine. Now, you should get back out there and talk to Applejack. I want you to collect information for me." Rarity had turned back to Twilight.

"What? Why?" Twilight asked,

"…I remember Applejack being there when I woke up… and she was wearing a Nightmarian uniform…" Rarity recalled through her fuzzy memory.

Then it happened. Twilight Sparkle reacted to the bad memories that she put off for a while… but no longer. Pain shot through her as she remembered how AJ had indeed been working as a soldier. What did they call her? Something like an 'Honorary Nightmarian'. Twilight gasped at this.

"Hmm? What is it, dear?" Rarity asked.

"A-Applejack is an… an Honorary Nightmarian." Twilight got out.

Rarity stared blankly ahead.

* * *

><p>"So…" Rainbow Dash said awkwardly after a long silence back at the dining section of the restaurant.<p>

"…Um, you feeling any better, Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked her fellow crusader.

"Yeah, I was, but then Rainbow Dash dragged me to this… this… place." Scootaloo said with a glance at Rainbow.

"I already told you, Scootaloo, we got stuck with a gift card to this place and we better use it because… you know." Rainbow said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but _you_ better know that I am _not_ eating that… that thing… for breakfast anymore!" Scootaloo responded.

"What thing?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

"I… can't tell you. It's too much." Scootaloo dismissed the subject.

"Well, I'm glad you're not eating that. You're with friends now." Fluttershy said.

"*cough* Maybe." Applejack said with a fake cough.

Rainbow Dash immediately turned to her.

"And just what do you mean by 'maybe'?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, you're talking to me? I thought you couldn't get too close to us right now." AJ said daringly.

Rainbow stood up at this as AJ copied her.

"Well, it's not like I was _trying_ to get your attention, but Scootaloo here just _had_ to speak up!" Rainbow shot her ruby gaze at Scootaloo.

Scootaloo looked back in a way that suggested that she had no regrets.

"But now that you guys have noticed us, am I supposed to just ignore you?" Rainbow asked.

"Didn't stop you yesterday, did it?" AJ said.

"Argh! If only you weren't so _stubborn_ maybe you could see the big picture here!" Rainbow vented her frustration.

This made Applejack narrow her eyes.

"Well, now! Maybe if you weren't so _full of yourself_ you would finally tell us the big picture!" Applejack pointed out.

The others were silent and afraid to speak up while this took place.

"Sheesh, Applejack! Can't you see what's happened to all of us? Nightmarians have ruined all of our lives!" Rainbow said loudly.

"Oh, you just hush about all of your little issues with Nightmarians!" AJ said.

"Why should I? They killed Princess Celestia and continue to pound us every day of our lives! Tell me, have you ever met a kind Nightmarian?" Rainbow asked.

"…Er, yes…" Applejack said quietly.

"Really? Then who?" Rainbow dug deeper.

But Applejack was silent.

"Exactly! No one!" Rainbow Dash concluded.

"Hold it, that ain't true!" Applejack fought back.

"Then tell me the name!"

"I told ya to hold your tongue!"

"How could a Nightmarian possibly be-"

At this time Twilight Sparkle and Rarity had just come out of the restroom.

"Twilight Sparkle is a Nightmarian!" Applejack yelled in rage at Rainbow's persistence.

…Then there was shock. No pony made a sound. Jaws were dropped, eyes were opened, and hearts were broken. Twilight Sparkle didn't know what to make of what Applejack did, but it looked bad. Applejack was so sorry for putting Twilight in her current situation and cursed herself for not holding her tongue. Rarity was just looking around in surprise at the silence. As for Rainbow Dash, she was the most shocked of all. What could possibly break the current ice? No, not ice, this was permafrost.

"…I-Is it true?" Rainbow asked after a minute.

Twilight was at a loss for words. She simply lowered her gaze. Rainbow took this as confirmation, and after simply staring for a couple more seconds, she turned around slowly and left.

"R-Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked, and then went after her relative a little later.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Applejack were in tears at this point, but Twilight Sparkle was eerily calm as she walked up to Applejack.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Twilight asked with almost no emotion.

"I-I just wanted to shut her up! I couldn't stand her insulting Nightmarians anymore! She was insulting you, Twilight! I can't just let her do that!" AJ choked out.

"…I see. Now, are you loyal to me, or my mother, Applejack?" Twilight asked coldly.

"Wha… what do you mean?" AJ was taken aback.

"You are an Honorary Nightmarian. Who would you rather honor me or Nightmare Moon?" Twilight asked again.

"…Twilight, I don't honor no mare like Nightmare Moon. I didn't join the Nightmarian Army because I agreed with them. I joined because I figured I could be the bridge between Celestians and Nightmarians. I just wanted a better future for my sister Applebloom… and you. I've thought about you ever since-" But Applejack resumed crying again.

However, through tears, she forced herself to speak smoothly.

"Ever since I lost you. Every time I thought I wouldn't make it in the Soldiers Academy, I just pictured your smiling face when you were proud at the choice I made. I figured that you would be impressed and supportive of my decision to forgive the errors of war and forget racial differences. Can you forgive me, Twilight? Maybe I used my figurin' to encourage my own beliefs. Did I, Twilight?" AJ looked up with beautiful and sincere green eyes at her friend.

"…Sit down here at my table, Applejack. Tell Applebloom and Sweetie Belle to do the same." Twilight responded.

When the three had done what she requested, Twilight and R.R. had sat as well, and Fluttershy stopped crying, Twilight spoke up.

"…I am going to start a rebellion." Twilight said clearly.

R.R.'s face shot up to look at Twilight when she said this. This had greatly caught her attention.

"I am sick and tired of this nonsense going on lately. This pressure… this is what has been hurting us all lately. It's splitting us apart… but no more. I am going to end this." Twilight continued.

"N-No, Twilight. Don't- I mean, not against…" AJ started.

"Applejack, I am going to do something to create a perfect future. A future where Nightmarians and Celestians can truly live in harmony. I will not blindly riot against Nightmarians. I plan to create peace from both sides. Trust me, AJ." Twilight went on.

"…You've gotta stop Rainbow Dash, Twi. She's confused, and she wants to…" AJ got out.

"I won't let her, Applejack."

Applejack looked down a little bit to think about this.

"Let's all have a meal here, together. This is how it should be." Twilight said, and then raised a hoof in the air.

This movement made Twilight look royal and valiant.

"For the glory of the New Nightmaria: An Equestria where all souls can resonate under an equal dawn and dusk!"

Rarity smiled at this while Applejack looked up with a certain shimmer in her eyes. It was a shine that had not been there for a while.

It was the light of hope.

* * *

><p>The rest of the dining experience was shared by the two parties over small talk. It took a while for things to stabilize, though. Except for the fillies; they can share cutie mark plans after anything. Yep, after all this time, they still lacked cutie marks. Even Scootaloo, who was out with Rainbow Dash.<p>

Twilight Sparkle, the inner one that still had the old Twi in her, was delighted that AJ was making small talk with her. This felt like the most real experience Twilight had had in a long time. However, the external Twilight had to keep face, as well. Twilight was now the leader of a rebellion… and she was talking to a soldier from another faction. Despite this, the inner Twilight knew that this was Applejack that she was talking to, so she felt content.

Fluttershy looked troubled after the events that took place earlier. A couple times she had opened her mouth as though she had something to say… only to say nothing. When everyone's food came, she appeared to relax a little bit. Everyone ate happily. When the bill came for Applejack's party, AJ was worried that she couldn't afford it, but Twilight paid for that, too. They all headed outside when they were done and AJ moved to a secluded corner with Twi.

"I really 'preciate you helping me with that wonky bill. What was Sweetie Belle _thinking_ when she chose this place? I just wanted her to have the choice of a place for breakfast because of her hard day yesterday." Applejack said.

"Of course I'd help you, AJ." Twilight said.

There was momentary silence.

"…But there's one thing that bugs me, Twi. The way those Nightmarian soldiers were dead when I woke up yesterday… was that you?" AJ asked.

"…I want to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. However, back then was a time when I couldn't control my newfound power and carelessly unleashed it. It won't happen again, AJ. I can control my power now." Twilight explained.

"A-And just what kind of power did you find?" AJ asked carefully.

"…Geass. The strongest magic I have ever felt in a _long_ time. And it will save us, Applejack."

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are, Rarity." Twilight said when she found Rarity talking to her sister Sweetie Belle.<p>

"Don't get used to calling me that. If you truly are starting a rebellion, you must call me R.R. You will need a false name as well; you know that, right?" R.R. said.

Twilight just looked at the two ponies together. They were a family now that they had each other. Twilight had to ask…

"R.R., what do you want to do now that you're with Sweetie Belle again?" Twilight asked.

"…Hmm, well, it would make things harder for the government to track if we had more locations to dwell in, and I can't leave Sweetie Belle alone, so I suppose I'll return to my own abode. Have no doubt that we'll meet up anytime you need." Rarity said.

"That sounds like a plan. And, can I make a request?" Twilight inquired.

"Of course."

"Can you, as a professional costume designer, make me a special outfit? One with-"

"Oh, my dear Twilight! It's already been started! Expect it sooner than later. Do you honestly expect _me_ to simply leave you to your own devices? No! I've got things well planned, Twilight, and we shall soon have an army that can effectively battle the Nightmarian forces directly." R.R. said.

"…Very good. Thank you, Rarity."

"That's my name." Rarity said with a smile.

"Wait, Rarity!" A voice called out.

Spike was approaching fast in desperation.

"Were you about to leave? I still have to say goodbye! I'm sorry for not talking to you earlier, but I was so confused! I'm not confused now, trust me! Can you ever forgive me, Rarity?" Spike pleaded.

"Oh, Spike! You should know that I cannot forgive you for something so outrageous!" Rarity said playfully.

Spike took this the wrong way, though, and was sad.

"How can I, as a respectable mare, forgive such a noble dragon for reacting to his environment?"

This cheered Spike right up.

"Do not worry yourself, Spike! You'll see me around, I promise."

"Thank you Rarity!" Spike said in happiness.

Then everyone laughed together at this. It was good to laugh again.

* * *

><p>"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.<p>

"Yes? What is it, Fluttershy?"

"You are going to stop Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I'll be safe, and I won't hurt Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, cheer up, Fluttershy! Wasn't that breakfast delicious?" Pinkie spoke up.

"Um, yes, but… back at the restaurant, I could see some things…" Fluttershy went on uncertainly.

"What things?" Twilight asked.

"…She was the one who caused the floods and damaged the school." Fluttershy said.

This made Twilight Sparkle stop in her tracks.

"What makes you think that? How would you know that?" Twilight was a bit flustered.

"I… saw it."

"You saw it? You were there!" Twilight was upset.

"No, I just-"

"You have to be more careful, Fluttershy! You can't-"

"Twilight, I can see into other people's minds." Fluttershy said, leaving the others in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Denial Before the Bell**

"Twilight! It's time for school again!" Spike called out to Twilight.

Twilight just groaned and slowly sat up. It was time for a very important part of her plan. Today she was going to start recruiting ponies for her glorious rebellion. She already had made a mental list of the targets she would hit first… and who she would leave alone. Even though she had revealed her plans to rebel to nearly all of her friends, she wanted to leave Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack alone. It may be true that Applejack was a soldier for the enemy, but Twilight suspected that AJ would come around on her own. As for Pinkie and Fluttershy, the reasons not to involve them were obvious.

Speaking of Fluttershy, Twilight was still uneasy at her last words. Fluttershy could see into the minds of others? How was this possible, and how long had she had this ability? Despite Twilight's uncertainties, she _was_ certain that she would keep Fluttershy's abilities a secret. Celestia knows what the Nightmarian Crown would force Fluttershy to do if they knew of her powers.

"Twilight! Come on! Stop keeping your head in space!" Spike called again.

"Silence, infidel!" Twilight burst out.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, Spike! I'm coming!"

"Oh, okay!"

Twilight sighed.

(I'm becoming more and more like my mother every day. Unfortunately for you, I plan to continue being myself!)

"Heh, good…" The spirit that gave Twilight her power said.

* * *

><p>"Well, another day at the school. Now this is more like it, seein' how well things have been fixed up since the floods. I just hope-" Applejack started to say as she roamed the school, until-<p>

"AHHH!"

Applejack looked up to see Scootaloo screaming and dropping right toward her. AJ urgently put her front hooves out and tried to catch Scootaloo, but she was knocked down to the ground under Scootaloo's impact. After a while, Scootaloo weakly got off AJ.

"Oww… so _not_ awesome…" Scootaloo said.

"W-Where did you…" AJ started, then looked up.

Applejack saw that there was a school building looming above her with an open window. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were looking out the window with worried expressions. Applejack's eyes narrowed.

"Scootaloo, I can't believe you! I knew that you fillies were kinda extreme when it came to doing things to get cutie marks, but I never figured you would throw yourself out of windows for cutie marks!" AJ was upset.

"But sis, you don't understand! Scootaloo didn't want to- ouch!" Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said ouch when Breezeshade stuck her head out the window and pushed the fillies' heads away.

"You! Are you messin' with Scootaloo again!" AJ asked.

"Me? Breezeshade? I didn't mean to throw that filly out the window, honest! I simply entered the room up here and flapped my wings to stretch them! It's not my fault if this overexcited filly had her wings stretched out too widely so that she caught the wind!" Breezeshade said with mock innocence.

"Grrrr…" Scootaloo was staring at Breezeshade in anger.

"What are you doing pokin' around in a classroom for fillies anyway? Do something useful before school starts!" AJ shouted.

"Oh, I was simply familiarizing myself with the school campus. Do not assume that you can boss around a Nightmarian just because you are a monitor for Marian Valkolovich. Your position is not an honor, it is a chain of fate." Breezeshade explained her sick logic.

Behind Breezeshade, Applebloom was getting quite upset at how this elitist was mouthing off to her sister Applejack. She was about to charge Breezeshade so that she would fall out the window as she was talking derogatorily about Honorary Nightmarians, but then she flew out the window using her pegasus wings. Applebloom tried to stop herself, but she fell out the window just like Scootaloo.

"AHHH!" Applebloom screamed.

Applejack caught her sister much more successfully than she had caught Scootaloo. Breezeshade looked down at how this filly had fallen in surprise.

"…That wasn't me. See, Celestian fillies just have this mental condition where they toss themselves out of high places. It's sad, really." Breezeshade left with these words.

"Grrr… that miserable Nightmarian…" Scootaloo muttered while she was still steaming.

"Scootaloo, don't say things like that!" Applejack scolded.

"Why not? They always treat us bad because we're Celestian!" Scootaloo defended.

"Not they, Scootaloo! Just that sour one! They're not all like that!" AJ said.

"Oh yeah? Then name one-" Scootaloo started, then her eyes widened.

"Twilight Sparkle…" Scootaloo finished.

"Exactly. That's why I don't want anyone to say bad things about Nightmarians like that. Think about how she would feel." Applejack said.

Scootaloo just looked uneasy.

"Everything okay, Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked her friend.

"…Rainbow Dash is acting kind of funny today… about yesterday, and stuff. About Twilight." Scootaloo said.

"You don't think she's gonna do anything crazy, do you?" Applebloom asked.

"Of course not! She's Rainbow Dash! Anything crazy that she does is a stunt, and this is no stunt." Scootaloo snapped for a second.

"Sorry, Scootaloo…" Applebloom replied.

While the two fillies talked, Applejack thought about what Scootaloo had said. Rainbow Dash acting weird? Nah, what could be so weird about a bubblegum blue pony with a rainbow mane who could brake the sound barrier? Just goes to show y'all that somethin' was up, and AJ was about to make sure Twilight didn't get hurt.

"Excuse me, but I have to make sure things are alright!" Applejack told the fillies before she dashed off.

The two fillies watched her leave.

"I made it!" Somepony said.

Applebloom and Scootaloo turned around to see that Sweetie Belle had come down.

"Sweetie Belle, you didn't have to come down here too! Argh!" Scootaloo said as she facehoofed.

"Yeah, we were just going to come up!" Applebloom said.

"Oh. Yeah." Sweetie Belle said sadly as she worked her way back up with her friends.

* * *

><p>"If I said my heart was feeling low, if I could escape the crowd somehow! If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me!" Pinkie Pie sang as she hopped across campus with her friends Twilight Sparkle and Spike.<p>

Ponies that were passing by stared at Pinkie as she practically wailed this song. Spike didn't mind too much, but Twilight was embarrassed.

"Pinkie, do you really have to sing that song just because the bus driver turned on the radio during the ride?" Twilight asked.

"If I said I wouldn't stop singing, would you hold it against me, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"No, of course not, but-"

"YOU FEEL LIKE PARADISE!" Pinkie just continued blasting her song.

Twilight just sighed and tried to move closer to Miss Gneiss' class for when the bell rang. But then-

"Oh, there you are, Twilight!"

Twilight turned around to see Rainbow Dash. However, instead of feeling joy, Twilight felt uncertain. She didn't know how Rainbow Dash would react to what happened yesterday.

(Oh Celestia, here it comes…)

"So, anything new with you, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight just stared for a while.

"Uh, Rainbow? Do you… remember yesterday?" Twilight ventured.

"Of course I do! Who do you think I am! This is Rainbow Dash you're talking to!" Rainbow proclaimed.

"And do you remember the diner scene? What AJ said?"

Rainbow was still for a moment, then burst out in laughter. Pinkie joined her.

"That's funny! What are we laughing at?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, just at how Twilight thinks I'm going to freak over what happened yesterday! I understand everything about what happened yesterday!" Rainbow said with a smile.

Twilight felt at ease for a while.

(Oh, thank goodness! So I won't have to-)

"It's all part of Applejack's tricks to get us to all hate each other!" Rainbow concluded.

Twilight and Spike both flinched at this, especially the former. Even Pinkie was slightly confused.

"…What?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow looked from side to side to make sure no one was eavesdropping, then spoke in a lower voice.

"Twilight, can't you see? I think it's about time to tell you that Applejack is just playing with you. She's an unstable Nightmarian supporter, so she wants you, me, and everypony else to believe that you're a Nightmarian. I mean, come on! We all know how much you supported Princess Celestia! Applejack must not even be _trying!_" Rainbow said with a chuckle.

Twilight's eyes just widened at this.

"Twilight, Pinkie, Spike! Y'all okay?" Applejack asked as she approached quickly.

"Ugh, there she is! Fight the power, Twilight! I gotta fly!" Rainbow said as she prepared to fly off, but she was stopped by a smooth voice.

"Do you now, eh? My body desires to communicate something to you, Rainbow Dash. Follow me, por favor." Seltzer Contové told Rainbow.

Rainbow threw up in her mouth a little bit out of pure shock. She swallowed that flame as the fire in her eyes left. She uncomfortably followed Contové away from her friends. Her friends watched her leave in confusion.

* * *

><p>A couple yards away, when they were away from everypony, Seltzer broke it down.<p>

"I just wanted to let you know, though it pains me to say it, that your body has lunch detention with me for trying to kill me."

"What!" Rainbow was outraged.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done. Actually, this isn't even for trying to kill me. I've dealt with attempts at my life before. This is for all of the destruction you've caused to this new school. You students may have you doubts, but this is a beautiful thing that Doña Valkolovich is trying to do, I think." Contové said.

"You _think!_ Why do Celestians have to take that? We don't _want_ to go to this school! We have _lives!_ We have _goals!_" Rainbow yelled.

"…This is the only way. Please try to understand, señorita."

"No! _You_ try to understand! Scootaloo almost _died_ yesterday thanks to that Valkolovich hag! How would she like it if she died! Somepony should kill her and then see if she'll like it! Then there's Applejack! She think she's doing the right thing or some crap like that! And that Breezeshade, that no good-" Rainbow had a catharsis.

"Applejack is a good pony, and Valkolovich is responsible for keeping you alive. Do not hate those who save you." Seltzer advised.

"I can save myself!" Rainbow almost shrieked, but then the bell for Period One rang.

"'Bout time!" Rainbow sped away with these words.

Seltzer Contové just looked up into the cerulean sky and let his gaze dance amongst the sunshine.

"Oh new generation, how I pity you… and envy your resistance. But it will take the power of a god to make any difference."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

And here is Chapter Fourteen. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was kind of taking a break for Christmas. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, by the way! Or Happy Holidays, if you would prefer.

At this point you may be worried about whether or not I know what I am doing. Is the author just creating more angles in the story than he can handle? The answer is that I may have bitten off a lot, but I will chew it all or your money back. ^_^

The next chapter will star The Great and Powerful Trixie, so expect awesomeness. And royal palaces. And Snips and Snails. And slapping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Day in the Life of the Great and Powerful Trixie**

Royalty. To be a princess. Isn't that just what every young filly girl wants for her future? An aspiration of a better life by those who are not born into the strict bloodline that is required to have the light of a Crown shine upon you. What a wonderful fantasy, but every mare seems to forget this dream as they grow up. It is one of the things that must be accepted in life. But, what if you never forgot that dream? What if it drove you to glory?

Enter Trixie, who chose to dedicate her soul to her own beautiful dream. She started off as a spy for Nightmare Moon as well as a travelling magician, but she soon found her dream assignment. When she found an opening, she snuck into the Celestian castle and killed off several of the Royal Guards using her powerful magic that Nightmare Moon taught her, letting a maelstrom unleash which echoed her envy at those born in royalty or nobility. Despite this chaos, however, she was only able to keep Princess Celestia from heading outside for a short while. Nevertheless, this distraction proved as a factor which led to the success of the infamous Celestian Domination. Trixie was a hero for the other side, showing bravery and competence in a heated and delicate situation. For these actions that were heroic to the Nightmarians, Nightmare Moon gave her the special post as a Viceroy of New Fillydelphia.

It was on that day that Trixie became what she wanted to be. She had slav- er, servants to attend to her every need. She ate the finest cuisine and slept on the finest bed. In her own selfish way, she truly was a hero; she was a legend. However, little did she know that her legendary status was already falling apart. The way her statue in front of the Magic Reinforcement School was decapitated was a huge psychological blow. This was no longer a dream; it was a reality. She had hard decisions to make. Fortunately for her- or perhaps, unfortunately- a stallion would soon appear in her royal palace who would have the perfect solution. In the meanwhile, though, she sat on her throne looking about her surroundings with an unimpressed expression. Everything had a white and light blue color scheme to slightly contrast with Nightmare Moon's colors of black, dark blue, and purple. Trixie thought-

"Do you desire a snack, your majesty?" A familiar voice asked from another room.

Trixie twitched.

"You! How _dare_ you interrupt my thoughts while you are not even in front of me! Get over here and then Trixie may think about what you have said!" Trixie burst.

"S-Sorry, your majesty!" Snails said as he rushed over to Trixie's throne.

"Where is the other one? Call him in here!" Trixie demanded.

"Snips! Get over here to see if our Viceroy wants a snack!" Snails called, and Snips ran over there like a cheetah.

"Now, let the Great and Powerful Trixie consider what you have said. You have my permission to go fetch me some Earl Gray tea while I ponder this."

Snips and Snails sped away at this. Trixie could hear them hurrying and bickering to ensure perfection, but then Snips came back holding a cup of tea on a plate.

"Ah, here it is. That chubby one could learn a little bit about volunteering from you." Trixie said, making Snips blush a little.

Trixie picked up the teacup, took a sip… then immediately spit it out and dropped the teacup, making it shatter on the floor in front of the throne.

"You _dare_ to give me tea that hasn't been cooled down? How dare you!" Trixie then used her hoof to slap Snips in the face so hard that he went flying across the throne room until he hit a wall.

"Now, Trixie has decided to have a nice bubble bath. I demand that _proper_ tea be made and scones be brought to my bathing site. And someone clean up this broken teacup!" Trixie ordered.

Snips, Snails, and other ponies that held occupation as a servant under Trixie scrambled to follow their leader's commands. Trixie looked around at them. Weaklings. She couldn't comprehend what madness would cause ponies to submit themselves to another pony. If it was a pony with the power of a goddess like Nightmare Moon, then maybe she could see that, but Trixie considered herself a demi-goddess. Trixie usually wanted to be the best, but Nightmare Moon had won her favor. Still, back to the commoners, Trixie hadn't done what Nightmare Moon had done. She didn't have glory sealed into her bloodline.

Trixie shook her head a little to clear these thoughts as somepony came to sweep up the teacup. Trixie _was_ good enough for this post. She had this position for a reason, and it wasn't her fault that her statues were getting smashed. All of the commoner ponies were just consumed with jealousy. Those fools were succumbing to envy, but Trixie was better than that. Trixie turned around and began to walk down a hallway. The white marble was almost gray because of the stained glass windows making the sunlight blue. It was more soothing than dull, yet it kept composure. This is what Trixie needed right now. Composure. She made sure to take adequate breaths as she walked onward.

* * *

><p>"Viceroy Trixie, you're bath is ready." A worker pony said to her master.<p>

"Good. You may leave." Trixie responded.

The worker mare bowed her head and took leave, shutting the bathroom door behind her. Trixie may not have liked to have to do a lot of things by herself, but when it came to the dressing or removal of garments, she would only trust herself. Of course, this was My Little Pony, so it's not like clothing was that important considering how many ponies just went without them. Still, Trixie demanded only the finest, and in this case the finest was herself. She took off her cape and magician's hat and laid them aside as she got into the water.

"Suitably warm, nicely bubbled, but where…" Trixie started to say but then looked to her side.

Right next to her there was a small table with a cup of tea and an assortment of expensive scones on it. Trixie smiled.

"Good. They're learning."

Trixie took a sip of tea with a scone and sat back. She breathed in the steam from the special herbal solution added to her bath water. It was said to promote sharpness as well as beauty. As great as she was, Trixie was not one to slack off in keeping herself in top shape. However, there was something strange this time. Trixie was usually calmer and more collected during these baths, but she felt… tired. Sleepy, almost. She started to fade away…

* * *

><p>When Trixie opened her eyes, she found blurry grayness all around her. All of senses felt distorted, and it was a while before she could do anything but remain pinned to whatever spot she was on. Eventually she heard strange and dissonant notes about her. After hearing them for a while, she could start to make out words from them.<p>

"Viceroy Trixie? I know you can hear me now. You must have adjusted by now." The voice said.

"W-Who are you? How dare you kidnap the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixie asked.

There was no response. Trixie took this time to let her eyes adjust. After an eternity, she could see a gray stallion with a red Geass symbol on both of his eyes standing before her.

"I assume that from your expression you can see now."

His voice was kind of passive and barely alive. Trixie noticed that all around her were the ruins of New Fillydelphia. Buildings were destroyed, rubble was everywhere, flags were burnt beyond recognition.

"Where is this?"

"Viceroy, this is the future. Your future."

The stallion stomped his hoof and there was a bright flash. They were now in front of the Viceroy's Palace. It was in the worst shape compared to all of the other buildings. The worst part was that, over here, Trixie could see carcasses. Her fallen guards lying around devastated statues of herself. However, these ones weren't just smashed. These were horribly vandalized with swords through the Viceroy's head and bullet shots. Trixie was deeply hurt and lost her breath.

"Care to look inside?" The stallion asked.

"NO!" Trixie yelled.

* * *

><p>Trixie's eyes shot open only to be intruded by water. Trixie quickly brought her head above the water of the bath. She had almost drowned. She coughed loudly.<p>

"Viceroy! Are you okay?" A guard asked as the bathroom door shot open.

Trixie went into a rage.

"H-How _dare_ you open the door while I am bathing! Die!" Trixie yelled insanely as she grabbed the teacup and threw it at the guard's head.

The guard ducked to avoid the teacup, but it kept on its path until it pelted Snails right in the face as he turned past a corner. He was out cold. Snips walked past his friend and ran to give his leader a message.

"Oh, Great and Powerful Trixie! The Nightmarian Ace Vandango Sadiz is here for a visit!" He informed.

"N-Now? I'll be right there! Tend to his needs! Out, all of you!"

The door slammed shut and Trixie breathed heavily. Her bath was over now. Perhaps her city that she was in charge of would soon be over, as well.

* * *

><p>Trixie now had her uniform back on. She almost shakily walked down the halls to the conference room as she tried to keep her cool. Why would a hotshot soldier visit her like this? Such war-loving fools usually were too busy fighting to give a damn about anything else. Pathetic Knights; tools of the Empire.<p>

"Ah, there you are, Honorable Viceroy Trixie." Vandango stood up and said with a bow.

"As you were, Ace Vandango." Trixie said as they both took their seats.

There was a giant plate of truffles and baklava in between the two high-ranking members of Nightmaria. Trixie waited a bit for the Ace to speak.

"I apologize for not coming here sooner. I'm been planning this for a while, you see, but I always had other things to attend to." Vandango said as he popped a truffle into his mouth as though it were commoner's candy.

"That's quite all right. We ponies at the top have to do our duties to our Empire." Trixie said.

"That's exactly right. That philosophy… I like that." Vandango said as he chewed.

Trixie was slightly repulsed. Not at his crude behavior, but at how he could act like that while still holding some strange formality about him. Nobility. Scum.

"Now, once I heard about what happened at the Magic Reinforcement School to your statues, I knew I had to speak up. I am speaking up to share the hopes and dreams of all free and beautiful Nightmarians in this world. I have something that I can only trust _you_ with." The Ace said.

"Only me?" Trixie searched Vandango's eyes.

"Yes, and besides that, only you can do something about this. There has been a lot of tension lately… something is happening. Surely you must have felt these effects beyond merely knowledge of your cruelly crippled statues."

Trixie's eyes opened a bit.

"Y-Yes. I suppose you're right." She answered.

"…So, then, this is it. I know you can hear me now. Such a beautiful mare you are… so official…" Vandango said as he stared into Trixie's dark lavender eyes.

Trixie had to greatly suppress her wish to slap this heathen until he bled. She had never had someone complement her in such a way… a bad way.

"And a sophisticated mare, too. You and me are both alike in this way. We both know what to do in a tough situation despite any concerns that our methods are extreme. A special message in a bottle laid upon the waters of decision that only we can receive. Call it… intuition." Sadiz grabbed a baklava on a silver plate without losing eye contact.

Trixie was fuming inside.

"Viceroy, there is something you have to do for the good of Nightmaria. You must be an example to your fellow leaders in this tactic. The Celestians are getting too rowdy and they fail to enjoy the paradise that is Nightmaria due to their selfishness and desire to dominate. They wish to put this city to ruins and poke swords and bullets through-"

But Trixie was on the edge now.

"How do you know of-"

"Relax, Viceroy… easy now…" Vandango said to stop Trixie.

His voice was now like honey and Trixie stopped to listen to his words. His Geass had activated.

"Now, I understand that you are a wise mare who knows much already, but give this unworthy and humble stallion a chance to enlighten you. You'll like it…" The stallion said smoothly.

Trixie was more at ease now, and Vandango toned his Geass down a little bit. The kind he had was variable and could be adjusted.

"Viceroy, as I said, you must be an example to those around you. Be an innovator, and become even more legendary than you are for you're success as a spy and your closeness with Nightmare Moon. Don't you agree that Celestians must be the cause of the vandalism of your property? Don't believe the hype; there's no way a storm can create blows to you statues like that." Sadiz went on.

"…Well, I did figure it rather unlikely that winds and moisture could cause that…" Trixie said faintly, as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Viceroy Trixie, you must order a mass genocide of the Celestian population. It is the only way to save your city, as well as Nightmaria, from certain destruction."

Trixie's mouth opened at this. What a bold request.

"Alas, if there was another way… but this is how it is. Celestians are a type of vermin that feed on the opportunities that Nightmarians deserve. Beyond that, they have no respect for our laws and the graces we give them. There are, in fact, Celestian terrorist groups about this city. I got into a situation with them myself. Such ingrates should not be allowed to crush the sensitive feelings of the pure and untainted Nightmarian kind. They should no longer be allowed to show our eyes what sin is. A perfect reality, Nightmare Moon's dream, is a future where Nightmarians can inherit Equestria from chaos. She only needs you to make the first move. What say you?" Vandango asked, his baklava long forgotten.

"…Is this an order? Who sent you?" Trixie asked.

"God sent me. The same being that rose Nightmare Moon to the glory she now holds is telling you now to do this. From me, this is a request, but our Nightmarian seed cry out to the abyss to beg for a future where they can evolve." Vandango said.

"Evolve? Are you one of the…" Trixie started, but Vandango looked away.

"Will you defend fillyhood? Will you atone your own fillyhood, Viceroy?" He asked.

Trixie took some time to look away herself and think. Celestians had never done anything but cause trouble in her city. If anyone was to destroy Nightmaria, it would be them. Who else would dare? But could the Viceroy really order a genocide for the Celestians in her own city? Inside, Trixie already knew the answer.

"…Yes. Yes, I will do this."

Vandango's eyes shot back to Trixie.

"It shall happen tomorrow, and Trix- I mean, I will plan it tonight." Trixie finalized.

"…You're a heroine, Viceroy Trixie. You're all they say and more… Princess." Vandango praised.

Trixie blushed a bit; no one had ever called her a princess before.

"I wish I could stay a bit and help you plan, but I have a press conference to attend. All you need to know is that I will be there with my team to offer support as a quick aerial strike team. I do advise talking the Justiciar, but I suppose you may have already thought about that machine." Vandango said as he took a bite of baklava and stood up.

"If I may be dismissed?"

"Yes, of course." Trixie said

The proud Nightmarian Ace turned and began to walk away, but then stopped in front of the door to say:

"Also, if you could keep what was discussed in here a secret?"

"It is." Trixie assured.

"Good. Thank you, Princess Trixie." And Vandango Sadiz walked away.

Royalty. To be a princess. That was the ideal of a poor orphan named Trixie. Today, she achieved it. And tomorrow, she would immortalize it. This was for her future, for her adopted mother Nightmare Moon, and for the stallion who had given her the key to victory today. The Great and Powerful Trixie was about to do something cruel for the sake of becoming a hero. She laughed a bit at this paradox, and then found a medium to lay her plans on. This was for sweet revenge…


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

Please take note that this chapter will focus on Twilight and company again. After all, Trixie needs time to plan…

Another thing is that there will be a change of flow this time. There will only be a brief description of Periods when it is not crucial to the story. This is why I put all of the school development in the beginning. Let's see how this style works.

Also, sorry about the delay. You could say I had technical difficulties.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Spectrum Revealed<strong>

~Period One, Magical Literature~

"Today we will buckle down and start our first assignment as a class. But before that, I would humbly like to apologize for attempting to murder a filly yesterday via explosive pastries. Can you students possibly forgive me?" Miss Gneiss asked her class.

There was silence.

"…Er, good. I'm sure all wounds will heal in time. Anyway, our first objective is to write a preference chart on words. This means that you will list a word for each category on the paper that you think will fit. An example is the Funniest Word-"

"Discombobulation!" Spike and Pinkie Pie broke in together and burst out laughing.

Beth Gneiss just stared at her two students for a while.

"…Uh, yes, like that. I'm glad you two are so enthusiastic. Harness that feeling and you may just become Art Majors!" Miss Gneiss said, then broke into a very stuffy laughter.

The silence was back.

"S-So, I will hand out those papers. Afterwards, we will spend the rest of the class period sharing out our answers and having a class discussion. Satisfactory?"

The class groaned.

* * *

><p>~Period Two, Physical Education~<p>

Twilight Sparkle found herself still taken aback by the grand size of the gymnasium. Twilight tried to let her surroundings sink in; she had to get the specifics down for her duty today. She turned around to see Ditzy Doo nearby with her trademark goofy smile. That was good; one angle was down. But about Rainbow Dash-

"Oh, there you are, Clementine!" Rainbow's friend Aquamarine exclaimed as Clementine shakily walked up to where her friends were.

"Uh-huh…" Clementine answered as she took her seat next to Rainbow and Aquamarine. Twilight was watching the whole thing, and Rainbow looked a bit upset.

"We didn't see you at First Period. Where were you?" Aquamarine asked.

"At the Nurse's office. Well, the Doctor's office. Doctor Whooves told me to come here, but he gave me an excuse to sit out." Clementine explained.

"Oh, I see. That's okay, you can keep Rainbow Dash company on the-" But Aquamarine was interrupted.

"I don't think so! Screw not pulling my own weight! That's not how I do stuff! I'm gonna go all out! That Breezeshade'll be sorry!" Rainbow Dash vowed.

Aquamarine and Clementine stared at Rainbow Dash in surprise.

Twilight looked forward again.

(So it looks like Rainbow Dash is ready to drop the act. Not that that'll change much, though. As long as she thinks that Applejack is trying to destroy our friendship, things won't get better. That's why everypony needs me.) Twilight thought.

Marian Valkolovich then ended the room, thus silencing it with her presence.

"So, I have heard that Beth Gneiss has apologized to you for trying to hurt this Scootaloo filly, eh?" She asked with no joy in her frown.

A couple ponies nodded.

"Ridiculous! You vill get no such apology from me! I-" But Marian was interrupted by some sort of generic beeping ringtone.

Derpy Hooves was seen frantically trying to silence the device, but she couldn't get a solid grip on it with her hooves.

"You! Confused pony! Give me your communication device! There vill be no contact vith the outside vorld!" Valkolovich pointed at Ditzy furiously.

But before Derpy could stumble down the indoor bleachers, Valkolovich used her unicorn magic to yank the phone away from the Derpster.

"My Ditterbug!" Ditzy exclaimed at the loss of her phone.

"You shall get it back vhen I feel like it. Now, you ponies vill be running until the end of the period just like last time, only vith a tvist. Now, get out there!" Valkolovich ordered like a soldier.

Everypony complied, but poor Derpy still felt sad. Twilight noticed this and smiled.

(A perfect opportunity…)

* * *

><p>"Uh, Miss Valkolovich, are ya as sure as sure can be that this isn't breaking any rules?" Applejack asked when everypony was outside.<p>

"Hmm… yes, this is fair. Now get out there!" Marian demanded her students to go to the same field the ran on yesterday, except this time it was different. Poles kept sticking out all over the place, retracting back into the ground, and then re-emerging somewhere else.

The students stared in horror. Most of them, anyway. Pinkie, for example, was smiling at having noticed a chocolate cake lying on the ground of the track.

"Cake!" Pinkie said as she threw her whole body at the cake, but she got blown away and hurled back a couple yards. The cake was explosive.

"Pinkie!" Spike, Twilight, and AJ chorused.

"Ow… the cake is a lie…" Pinkie Pie said.

"Heh, this vill be a cake walk! Now, find out how enchanting my enchanted track can be!" Valkie said with a cruel smile as the ponies reluctantly obliged.

Except one pony. Valkolovich turned around in surprise to see who it was.

"P-Purple pony? Vhy do you disobey-"

"You _will_ give Ditzy Doo her phone back." Twilight Sparkle said with the Geass in her eye.

Valkolovich stood still for a moment. Twilight began to worry if the Geass didn't work on her, but then-

"Confused pony! Get over here!" The teacher called without losing eye contact with Twilight.

Ditzy bounded over in confusion.

"Here! Be grateful to this purple pony for this!" Valkolovich said as she gave Ditzy her phone back.

"R-Really? Thanks!" Ditzy said with joy and then galloped off again.

"Good. Now-"

"Doña Valkolovich, does your body mind if I borrow this student for a while?" A voice startled Twilight and Valkolovich out of their visual connection. It was Seltzer Contové.

"Y-You? Vhy aren't you busy doing prep?" Valkolovich asked.

"I finished that already. I came here out of great importance, you see. I must give a certain pony detention today, and I may need some… assistance." Seltzer said with a look at Twilight.

Twilight was still as she recalled how this stallion had taken Rainbow away to talk to her before school. Could this be about Rainbow Dash? Twilight knew that the only way to know was to let things happen.

"No. Frankly, you don't have the power to ask for that. You're stepping out of-" The principal started, just to get interrupted.

"Valkolovich, let me go." Twilight Geass'd her teacher into accepting.

"…Fine. Go avay." Valkie said, then turned around.

"I shall bring her back as soon as possiblé." Contové assured.

Valkolovich snorted.

"Follow the gallant stallion, he is muy suave…" Contové said as he led Twilight away.

* * *

><p>"You want me to <em>what?"<em> Twilight exclaimed when they were settled in Contové's classroom.

"Forgive me, but I want you to be the supervisor of Rainbow Dash's detention and reach out to her. See if you can convince her to stop her ways of… destruction." Seltzer said assertively, yet carefully.

Twilight's eyes opened wider as she recalled how Fluttershy had also mentioned something about how Rainbow was behind the flooding and damage to the school.

"Is she the one behind all the damage to the school?" Twilight asked.

"…She's your friend. You should ask her." Contové said simply and in a weird tone of voice that suggested that maybe he himself disliked the whole idea.

Twilight looked down at the floor. The dancing teacher decided that he needed to say more.

"…I know that-"

"I'll do it." Twilight broke in.

Contové stared at Twilight in surprise.

"Y-You will? Why?"

"I have my own reasons to do this. You're only giving me a great opportunity here." Said the serious Twilight.

"I-I don't exactly know how you can pull this off, though."

"Oh, you could say that I have a… Geass… when it comes to these kinds of things." Twilight said knowingly.

"B-But Señorita, at least let me explain why I asked you for this. I am not the type of person to do things like this. I just thought that it would be provoking her if I did this myself. She's averted to me and Nightmarians in General. That's why I called you. She hates Señorita Applejack, Breezeshade hates her, the fillies are too young, and the pink pony seems to not be a right fit. It's the same with the dragon niño. Out of all of the ponies that went to Wipe-Out, you seem like the best candidate. This poor misguided youth _needs_ a Celestian like you."

(A Celestian like me? Well, she's certainly under that illusion, isn't she? Nevertheless…)

"I'll do it." Twilight repeated.

"…Very well. I will not be in the room at all. It's all up to you." Contové said.

"…I will bring Rainbow back. She will be with me again." Twilight vowed, mostly to herself.

"You may go back to Marian's class, then."

Twilight trotted off.

* * *

><p>~Lunch~<p>

"Can y'all believe that? Lyra must've shot up at least fifty feet into the air!" Applejack recounted their experiences in PE as they all sat around their main lunch table.

"Thanks goodness for that trampoline that grew out just in time!" Spike added.

"Before it exploded!" Pinkie contributed.

"It's too bad you were gone for that, Twi. A witty pony like you would've taken Valkolovich to task for that, wouldn't you?" Applejack asked Twilight.

Twilight was silent and staring off into space.

"Twilight? You okay?" AJ asked.

Still nothing.

"Twilight!" AJ said louder.

"Huh? What?" Twilight asked.

"You okay, Twi? You seem a bit distracted."

"Oh, yes. Yes, I am. Would you ponies excuse me for a moment? I have to do something…" Twilight sped away.

Applejack stared as Twilight left.

"Twi, you're becoming a wreck. Don't drive yourself up the hill over things. I'm worried for your health." AJ murmured.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Mister Pervy Dancer! I'm here now! Let me have it; I can take you!" Rainbow Dash said dem fightin' words as she entered the detention room.<p>

Nopony was there.

"…Is this the punishment? I like it. Keep it this way." Rainbow told the still air as she took a seat almost in the back row.

A couple seconds later, Twilight Sparkle thrusted the door open in a rush.

"Sorry I'm tardy." She said.

Rainbow Dash just stared at Twilight with complete surprise. She didn't know what to make of Twilight in a detention room. Her ruby eyes tracked the purple mare as she sat down next to her.

"Hi there." Twilight said in a friendly way.

Rainbow just continued looking at Twilight. Twilight put on a smile and looked back; she was unfazed.

"…Uh, Twilight? Why are you in detention? You're an egghead, not a rebel." Rainbow finally asked.

Twilight struggled to keep calm for a moment. Rainbow had called her an egghead again. She HATED that. Also, the very name of this story is Twilight of the REBELlion, so Twilight was also rather put off at how ignorant Rainbow was. Twilight not a rebel? Honestly…

"V-Very good question, Rainbow Dash! I am here to…"

Twilight switch to Geass immediately and wrathfully.

"…Extract information from you. You will comply."

"Yes, Twilight." Said a tranced Rainbow.

Twilight gave a smile that was almost psycho.

(I have her now. It feels _so_ good to control her after calling me an egghead, but I have business to do here. Still, I have a whole lunch period… but no, I can't waste time. I have important work to do.)

Twilight grew more serious now.

"Now, first question. Are you the one responsible for the damage to this school?"

"Yes." Rainbow answered.

"Why did you do it?"

"I am the leader of the Celestian Resistance Force; a terrorist group." Rainbow explained.

Twilight felt upset.

"W-Why would you go off to do something like that without someone to guide you? You need a leader! Someone to supervise and manage the whole thing!" Twilight spoke louder.

Rainbow was silent.

"How did Mister Contové know about what really happened?" Twilight asked another question.

"I fought him two nights ago. He is a Nightmarian soldier."

Twilight took a mental note of this.

"What is it that you want, exactly?"

"I want to get rid of the Nightmarians. They owe me for how they humiliated me back in Ponyville. They have a debt to me; they tarnished my reputation. They will all be forced to retreat to the ends of Equestria or they die. It all starts with this city. And ponies like Applejack who get in the way will be forced to see their wrongs or they will have the same fate as the Nightmarians." Rainbow explained in a voice that was not truly her own, with a personality that was not truly her own.

Twilight kept eye contact with Rainbow Dash while she felt a rush of heat. What an unruly mare. And yet…

"…Rainbow Dash, what do you think of me?" Twilight asked carefully.

"You are not a Nightmarian. You are a nerd who is of no threat. I like you, but stay out of the way. I want to win." Rainbow said.

Twilight couldn't take it anymore. She raised her hoof and anger and was about to punch Rainbow in the face, but these words stopped her:

"I want you to watch me get better at everything. I want you to see me be the best ever. I want to protect you from all the things you can't do."

Twilight's hoof was an inch away from Rainbow's beautiful face. She forced it a centimeter forward, but it was no use. She brought her hoof down.

(Rainbow Dash, you're really something. A tricky little mare you are. However…)

"However, I will prove myself to you. You will be _willingly_ under my hooves, and you won't even know it. That is your fate. You will protect me by being my finest pawn." The cold rebellious Twilight told Rainbow her destiny.

Rainbow was still, except Twilight thought she saw her move her head ever so slightly to the left.

"…You will forget this ever happened, and you will stay in this room until lunch is over. Eat and be still." Twilight ordered.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash one last time before-

No, this wasn't Rainbow Dash. This was a defenseless shell of a mare who was not the real thing. Like a doll; a puppet.

Twilight felt something weird roll down her cheeks. Were these… tears? Why? Why now?

Twilight stopped where she was and collapsed on the nearest chair. She broke into a full sob. She had never felt so miserable, helpless, and alone. Her face was on fire.

(W-Why am I g-giving in to emotions?)

Rainbow Dash was about to take a bite of a tater tot…

"STOP THAT! GO BACK TO NORMAL!" Twilight burst out intensely.

Rainbow Dash obliged, then turned to see her friend Twilight crying up a storm.

"T-Twilight? You okay?" Rainbow was confused.

Twilight only wept more.

"I-I want to… I don't want to c-continue…" Twilight got out through warm tears.

"D-Don't cry Twilight…."

It went on that way with Rainbow trying to sooth Twilight without actually soothing her. This only hurt all the more for the wounded mare. Twilight had felt as though she had killed something today. She had paused the life of the real Rainbow Dash just to hear Rainbow insult her and dominate her. She felt like a cruel person, and yet the tears never seemed to stop. She closed her eyes and gave herself away to a feeling of complete loss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Premonition**

~Period Three, Musical Dancing~

"Señorita Twilight? Did everything go-" But Contové ended with a gasp.

Twilight Sparkle was laying unconscious on a chair with Rainbow Dash and Doctor Whooves around her. The students that were following Contové stared in wonder.

"What happened here?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, there you are! _Now_ you decide to show up! You know, if it wasn't for you, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Rainbow spat at Contové.

"Relax. She'll be fine. She's just a little overwhelmed; this is a natural stress instinct." Doctor Whooves said.

"But what exactly happened?" Seltzer looked for answers again.

"Twilight starting crying all of a sudden and freaking out for some reason." Rainbow said.

Applejack pushed herself forward past the other ponies to see Twilight and Rainbow.

"Oh, Twi! This is all my fault! I should've asked you what was wrong before you walked off!" Applejack said regretfully.

"Well, it's too late now, AJ!" Rainbow snapped.

"What's got you all snappy-like?" Applejack asked.

"Stop playing innocent! This is all your fault! All of your little tricks to try to break our friendships… they're getting to Twilight! And you know what, Jackie? They're getting to me, too! So how 'bout you stop the games already!" Rainbow shot venom at AJ.

"What am I _doing_ to get ya all like this, Rainbow? I'm only trying to do the best for everypony! Excuse me for bein' sensible and trying to bring us all together when we all seem to be goin' crazy for some reason!" AJ got defensive.

"FOR SOME REASON? Well, AJ, let me see. How many ponies have almost _died_ in this Hell? Scootaloo is one, Clementine doesn't look so good either, Lyra is another, and, oh yeah… Twilight!" Rainbow burst.

"Y'all are just blowin' things out of proportion." AJ said.

The very intense-looking Rainbow Dash opened her mouth in protest, but was interrupted by-

"AHHH!"

Everypony turned toward the direction of the scream. It appeared as though it came from Clementine. She was staring at Sweetie Belle in horror.

"I-It's you! You're back!" Clementine said quickly.

"Uh… do I know you?" Sweetie Belle asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember? Two nights ago?" Clementine tried to remind her torturer of the incident.

"Hmm… no. Come to think of it, I can't remember anything about that night at all. Hmm…" Sweetie Belle stopped to ponder this.

"Oh, _I_ see how it is! Your memory was wiped, wasn't it? Poor filly…" Clementine concluded and felt sorry for Sweetie.

"Uh… huh. Anyway, my name is Sweetie Belle."

"And mine is Clementine. We shall get through this together. Fret not, you brave young filly." Clementine said with tears in her eyes. Sweetie Belle just stared.

Rainbow turned back to AJ with new ammo.

"See? This is a torture zone! Close it down!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, come on! Does my body not entrance you? That is to say, do you not appreciate my dancing classes?" Contové asked.

"Dude, I've only had your class one time, and I nearly had brain damage then. Why else would I act like that? I have a rep to keep!" Rainbow explained.

"Yeah, you just keep that 'rep', Rainbow. Go keep it somewhere where you'll stop frightenin' students with your propaganda." Applejack said.

"Whatever, AJ! I don't have to take this!" And Rainbow stomped out with this.

The class watched her leave.

"…Um, well, let's all focus and what we're going to do today. Doctor Whooves?" Seltzer tried to compose his class.

"Yes, I'll take Twilight to my office and let her rest there."

"Thank you."

Once Twilight was moved with the help of Doctor Whooves and Applejack- who had volunteered- all the remaining students took a seat.

"Now, even before all of these recent developments, I had a really easy activity planned for today. My plan is to get you ponies absorbed into the dimension of music. I want you to all feel the music around you. To help with this, I have picked out several music videos of pop songs that I personally enjoy. I will show these to you, and all you have to do is be prepared to write which one is your favorite at the end of class. Sound good?" Contové explained his lesson plan.

The students all unanimously cheered.

"That sounds like acceptance. I shall implement it now."

The students were mostly giddy with excitement as Contové tweaked a projector set. However, not everyone was completely blinded by the promise of music. Scootaloo and Applebloom, having seen ponies close to them get very upset and tense, were uneased. Would seeing their big relatives go at each other ruin their friendship? Spike was another student who was concerned. Except, not so much for AJ or Rainbow as for Twilight. Even Pinkie Pie could tell that something was up when something was up, and something was indeed up.

"I don't know what you heard about me! Them mares just can't get a dollar out of me! No Parasprites, no burns you can't see! 'Cause I'm the really chill Contové, you see!" An autotuned form of Contové's voice proclaimed from a speaker. The students stared in wonder at the video of Contové dancing on busy streets while narrowly avoiding cars.

"Oh yes, I remember this one! Estudiantes, I will first show you some parodies of other songs! Fear not, I pull it off well!" The teacher explained.

* * *

><p>"Kade, are you there? Come in!" Rainbow Dash called through her walkie-talkie.<p>

She had come over to the Mare's Restroom to get a hold on herself. After a couple seconds of silence, Kade's voice finally came in.

"Why are you contacting me now? What about your cover at school?" Kade asked impatiently.

"Nevermind why, I just wanted to check on you guys."

"Check on _us?_ I happen to be alone now; the others are out. Any emergency that requires a bombardment of explosives?" Kade thought with a faint smile.

Rainbow thought about this possibility for a fraction of second. After that, she came back to what was logical.

"Er… no. I just wanted a status report." Rainbow admitted.

"Uh-huh." Kade said in a bored tone of voice.

"So, I'll just hang up now."

"Uh-huh."

"See you later."

"Uh-huh."

"…See ya."

"Huh." And Kade finally hung up.

Rainbow just looked at a wall for a little bit. She was taking shelter in a place she absolutely hated built by ponies she absolutely hated and she HATED IT! She was about to punch a wall when…

"Ugh, this restroom is so uncouth. It's absolutely appalling. Oh, hello there Rainbow Dash! What brings you to such an unpleasant place?" Rarity asked as she came in.

"R-Rarity? What are _you_ doing here?" Rainbow asked the obvious question that had to be asked.

"Me? Oh, simply to check on Twilight Sparkle." Rarity said gracefully. Despite how she felt about the bathroom, the bright white lights really made her coat shine.

"Well, good luck with that! Twilight's out cold because of the mind games that Applejack keeps throwing out!"

"Mind games? Applejack? Rainbow Dash, I don't know if you've noticed, but AJ simply isn't the kind of pony that can perform 'mind games'. She's rather… simplistic. Rural, if you will." Rarity explained.

"That's just what she wants you to think! She's losing her mind or something! She wants us to believe that Twilight is a Nightmarian; you heard her yesterday! Can you believe that?"

"Well, did you actually stop and _ask_ Twilight if she was a Nightmarian or not? A name like 'Twilight' doesn't come across as the most Celestian name, you know."

Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide and she was silent.

"You seem shocked, Rainbow. Is something the matter? You don't have something against Nightmarians, do-"

"Of course I do! Have you seen how they act, Rarity? They deserve pain!" Rainbow burst out with volcanic emotion, then put a hoof to her mouth.

Rarity looked upon Dash in surprise.

"…Oh, well, if that is how you feel about it…" Rarity then put her sophisticated gaze away from Rainbow.

"Rarity, it's not what you think. I just want to make a change. I want the Nightmarians to respect us. I have to rebel." Dash tried to make herself sound less Nightmari-phobic.

Rarity then slowly turned on Rainbow in slight interest.

"Rebel, you say? Oh, it's much too late for that, dear."

Rarity acted as though she was dismissing the thought.

"What? Why?"

"Somepony else is planning to make a move toward a revolutionary anti-government rebellion as well."

"Huh? Who?" Rainbow was hanging on to Rarity's every word.

"A masked mare who plans to make her appearance to the world soon enough. A… Mysterious Mare-Do-Well. However, this time, it's all for real, I'm afraid."

"H-How do you know all this? Tell me!" Rainbow Dash was disturbed at how much Rarity knew.

"Who? Me?" Rarity asked innocently.

Then Rainbow sprang into action. Before she realized what she was doing, she had pinned Rarity to a wall aggressively. R.R. did not expect this at all.

"TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW!" Rainbow yelled.

"Rainbow Dash, just _what_ are you doing? Don't be a ruffian!" Rarity said with a tone of voice that she hoped sounded calmer than she really was.

"SPILL IT!"

"I don't-"

"SPILL IT!"

"I humbly refuse to-"

"I SAID SPILL IT!" Rainbow yelled even louder.

"Rumors! Gossip!" Rarity screeched.

Rainbow Dash backed away from Rarity. They were both breathing heavily and very shaken. Rarity tried to keep her composure even though her hair was a bit out of order from the confrontation.

"Turn on me like that, how _dare_ you! Have you no faith in anyone at all? Acting strangely with Twilight, acting strangely with Applejack, and now me? Perhaps _you're_ the one causing so much dissonance in our circle of friends! Element of Loyalty? I think not! HMPH!" And Rarity trotted away.

Rainbow Dash only become more anxious after hearing what Rarity had to say. She bent down painfully, feeling nauseous. Nothing happened, but Rainbow was pinned to the spot out of the mere feeling. Which wasn't all bad; she didn't want to go back to class anyway. But what had happened to the old Rainbow Dash who didn't take any crap from anypony; the immortal one that everyone loved? She was losing what little she had left…

* * *

><p>~Period Four, Magical Potions~<p>

"Hello! He…llo? Dearie me, you _are_ in bad shape… but you simply must wake up. I need to talk to you." A voice called out to Twilight.

Twilight opened her eyes slowly to see Rarity in front of her and Doctor Whooves to the side. She had apparently been set to lay on a bed in the infirmary. Her eyes felt a bit crusty with dried tears, and she wasn't particularly thrilled about being back to reality again.

"…What are you doing here?" Twilight asked her first question.

"Originally I came to give you a message and show you something, but now I have other information to share with you. However, you should wash your face a bit, Twilight."

Twilight slowly got up and moved to the restroom to fix herself up a little. Her head still hurt, but at least-

RIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell to end the school day had rung.

* * *

><p>~After School~<p>

"Oh, good, it's over. Now things can move much more smoothly. I shall tell you on the go, Twilight. Excuse me while I retrieve Sweetie Belle; we will meet up on the bus." Rarity said as she left.

Twilight started cleaning her face in silence.

"You know, you could talk to the School Counselor if you feel so stressed out. It's not healthy to hold things in." Doctor Whooves advised.

"And who is the Counselor? Is that Valkolovich too?" Twilight said with a sarcasm that brought her no joy.

"No, it's… er, well, that's a good question. No one's gone to the Counselor yet. Wanna go check it out for me and tell me who it is later?" The Doctor suggested.

"What? You don't even know?" Twilight asked.

"Well, the Counselor's office is not indoors. I think it's near the lake behind the school."

"…There's a lake behind this school?"

"Yup. Ponies are only admitted there for counseling purposes only, though."

"Hmm, it must be Valkolovich's 'I vill step behind you and push you to drown!' Therapy." TS said; she was obviously in a dark mood.

Doctor Whooves had to suppress laughter for a moment. He then cleared his throat and went on.

"Still, it's good to talk to somepony. Can't have you fainting constantly."

"…Thanks for your help. I'd best be going now." Twilight said without a smile as she walked off.

"Take my advice!" Whooves called back.

* * *

><p>During the walk to the bus, Twilight realized that the only person she needed to check on was Spike. She could ignore the rest of her friends. That is, if they even were her friends anymore. Not wanting to put up with anymore crap, Twilight knew just what to do.<p>

"Rallying Spell 18: Calling." Twilight uttered as her horn glowed magically.

The next second, Spike came hurling toward Twilight at high speeds. Just as Spike was screaming and bracing for impact, he lost all momentum and stopped in front of Twi to land safely on the floor. He was freaking out.

"W-What just happened? Was that a spell?"

"Yes. We're going now." Twilight Sparkle- or lack thereof- said without emotion.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Applejack or Rainbow Da-"

"Of course I don't want to say goodbye to Rainbow Dash! What kind of a question is that?" Twilight snapped at Spike for a second.

Spike stared.

"No, Spike, I would rather just go home. Besides, Rarity says she wants to talk to me."

"Um, okay…" Spike said warily.

But of course, destiny struck back hard.

"Twilight! Twilight! I _need_ to ask you something!" Rainbow Dash called from behind the purple mare.

Twilight begun to twitch, but she forced her twitching to go down a bit as she turned to face Rainbow. The smile she gave only came across as creepy, sadly.

"H-Hi, Rainbow! How can I help you?" Twilight asked with a toothy smile.

Rainbow ignored her weird expression and cut to the chase.

"Twilight, I… I… are you a Nightmarian or not? I need to know!"

(Oh, so you want me to tell you directly, eh? Want to hear it from the horse's mouth? Why? Are you going to belittle me even more for it?) Twilight thought of what to say in her cluttered and troubled mind. She stopped twitching and prepared to give her answer.

"Twilight, please-"

"No. No, I'm not. I'm not Nightmarian at all." Twilight Sparkle came up with a lie.

Rainbow Dash looked as though she had been frozen on the spot. Then, she began laughing uncontrollably.

"I…I knew it! I just knew it! I knew it couldn't be true! Oh, Twilight, don't worry! I'll straighten this all out! Just you wait; your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash will put Applejack in her place! See ya!" Rainbow said triumphantly as she flew away and left behind a rainbow trail.

Twilight Sparkle stood there motionlessly.

"Twilight, is that true?" Spike asked.

"…I wouldn't know. Go and hurry up to the bus now. I'll catch up."

"Sheesh, Twilight! I'm gonna have to prepare you a gallon of chamomile tea or something! You gotta lighten up!" Spike advised as he complied with Twilight vi Nightmaria's order.

"…You lied to her, Twilight. Why would you do such a thing?" Rarity asked casually as she appeared next to Twilight.

"I won't tolerate any more crap from that one. She'll have to be under an illusion before I can dominate her."

"…You're thinking of converting Rainbow Dash to our side?"

"I don't just think it. I plan it, and it will happen."

"You'll need supplies for that, won't you? Come with me to the bus. Sweetie Belle and I will be visiting over at your place. Just make sure to set your pet Spike to keep Sweetie busy while I show you a couple things you will find most useful." R.R. told her ally and then led her to the bus.

* * *

><p>"Rarity, what exactly are we waiting for?"<p>

"It's R.R., and you shall see." R.R. said patiently as she took another sip of chamomile tea.

They had all made it to Twilight's house. Before Spike had went off to play with Sweetie Belle, he had served tea and crumpets. Rarity and Twilight were now enjoying the snacks while sitting on the dining room table. Well, Twilight was only BARELY enjoying it. She sent a silent prayer to Celestia's spiritual remains- or the entity who had given her the Geass, or whoever the hell would listen- regarding Applejack's safety from a deluded Rainbow Dash. Twilight had heard all about Rarity's little bathroom encounter, and she just thought of it as typical. Currently, though, nothing was happening except Twilight staring back at Rarity's calm sapphire gaze as she sipped tea from across the table. Just when Twilight was about to give up and cook some macaroni or something due to her hunger, a car horn sounded from outside.

"Oh, splendid! They're here!" Rarity trotted almost gleefully as Twilight followed her outside.

Twilight saw a van parked outside with the logo 'Rarity's Carousel Boutique'. Rarity the fashion star moved next to the driver's window.

"And just _what_ took you so long! This is blasphemous! You could have been discovered!" Rarity changed on a dime.

"Don't worry, Rarity. I wasn't followed. You know, it took us a while to load up all of the weaponry- er, I mean clothing- into the van." Twilight recognized Rarity's neighbors in the two front seats.

"Well, get a move on! Open up the trunk and let's get the suit inside! You _did_ wrap it, correct?"

"You know it, ma'am." The other neighbor replied as they worked to Rarity's specifications.

Later, when a mysterious box with a fashionable azure bow was relocated inside the house, Rarity seemed to slow down a bit as though she knew the historical significance of this moment.

"Nevermind the fancy handiwork I did with the box, Twilight! Open it!" Rarity said, then turned around to see her neighbors eagerly watching as well.

"You two still have work to do! Bring in some of my other equipment! Start with pistols! Not too much, now!" Rarity shooed the stallions away.

"Start with pistols?" Twilight repeated suspiciously.

"Fear not, Twilight. We will not be as barbaric as the army, nor will we devolve into street thugs. These are magical bullets meant to merely stun. Intensely. For the most part. Now, the box!" Rarity was clearing pushing for Twilight to see whatever was in that box, so she obliged.

Twilight dug in and pulled out a regal-looking cloak with a metallic mask.

"Wow, Rarity! You've really outdone yourself this time! It's as though you spent hours studying old Nightmarian attire and added your own twist to it!" Twilight praised, then caught herself.

Rarity gave a smug smile.

"Okay, I may not like the guns-"

"Self-defense unicorn-use-only implements of paralysis." R.R. corrected.

"But I have to admit that this uniform will greatly help me. Thank you, R.R." Twilight said sweetly.

"Oh, what are accomplices for? Now, the mask has been contoured by yours truly to perfectly fit you. It also has a voice-changer and is made of bullet-proof metal. Try it on!"

Twilight slipped on the mask with ease and spoke in an ever-so-slightly deeper voice than usual that seemed royal.

"Voice-changer? Is it working?"

"Yes! Oh, I deserve an Equestrian Peace Prize for this!" Rarity thought excitedly as Twilight took off the mask.

"All in due time. We need ponies to see that we are the good ones first." Twilight spoke reason.

"True, true." Rarity nodded. Then a question occurred to her.

"I say, Twilight? You _do_ know that you will need a false name like mine, don't you? You can't be identified as Twilight Sparkle lest an endless string of assassins come at you. Any ideas?"

Twilight pondered this for a while. A name. She needed to christen herself with a new title if she wanted to go on. A title that would permanently unite the world. A title to establish an eternal Neo Nightmaria. A name to stop the endless pain of the world and bring forth a spring of everlasting peace. A name as infinite as infinite could be.

"…Lemni." Twilight decided.

"Lemni?" Rarity repeated in confusion.

"A shortening of lemniscate: The mathematical term for the infinity sign. I want to end the pain we all hold forever so that it shall not be remembered." Twilight explained regretlessly.

"…How noble of you." R.R. said with a slight bow of her head.

"…Do you mind if we go check on Fluttershy? I need to see if she's okay. She told me something very strange yesterday."

"I don't mind at all. Lead the way, Lemni." Rarity said with a smile.

Twilight smiled a bit, too.

* * *

><p>Twilight made three even knocks on Fluttershy's wooden door.<p>

"Fluttershy? Rarity and I want to say hello!"

"Go away!" Came an emotional voice from behind the door.

"W-What? Fluttershy! Are you okay?" Twilight was taken aback.

"G-Go away! P-Please!" The voice said shakily.

"Is everything alright? We just want to-"

"PLEASE GO AWAY!" The voice yelled incredibly loudly.

Twilight hurried to turn the doorknob and, miraculously, it was unlocked. The two mares stepped inside to see Fluttershy crying intensely.

"Fluttershy, what happened?" Twilight asked.

"T-T-That stallion…" Fluttershy raised a very shaky hoof to the TV.

Twi and R.R. looked to see a stallion wearing a special Nightmarian army uniform smiling during what appeared to be a press conference. Under him was a caption saying 'Ace Vandango Sadiz".

"What's wrong, Fluttershy? What about him?"

"T-That man… I can see it… so many ponies dead… so much blood!" Fluttershy almost whispered as though she was surrounded by the scene of a massacre.

Fluttershy! Stay with us!" Twilight said more assertively.

"T-That person is planning things… horrible things," But then Fluttershy's eyes shot open. "He's going to kill every last Celestian in this city tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Whew, that took a while! Sorry about the long wait, but I have been EXTREMELY busy lately. However, as a rule:

Time it Takes for Chapter to be Made=Quality

Anyways, I shall try my best to regularize when I submit new chapters. Weekly is what am I going for. Remember to comment on the recent developments plotwise! Thanks for reading this installment!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

As a quick note, you may notice that the way Owlowiscious is spelled is different from what may be expected. I would have preferred calling it the more understandable Owlicious, but, alas, that's not the official spelling like the former term. After some advice, I figured it was best to go with the real spelling. Now, on with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Nocturnal Lockdown<strong>

"Fluttershy, just relax! Take a deep breath!" Twilight told her friend as she was in pain.

"T-Twilight… you have to stop them… only you can…" Fluttershy said with her eyes shut tensely.

"…Rarity, turn off the television." Twilight said.

"NO! I have to look! I-I could foresee a way to stop it! DON'T!" But it was too late. Rarity had pushed the power button.

Fluttershy, who had launched herself forward to try to stop Rarity, had now collapsed weakly on her floor.

"Deep breaths, Fluttershy, not shallow ones!" Twilight was trying to lift Fluttershy up and lay her on her sofa. Rarity watched this in silence as she thought of the unique way Twilight clicked with Fluttershy.

"I suppose that's what isolation can do to a mare…" Rarity whispered to herself.

"What was that, R.R.?"

"Oh, nothing, Twilight. Just put poor Fluttershy to rest. She looks simply exhausted." Rarity said sympathetically.

And so Twilight ended up laying Fluttershy on her bed after she had seen how Fluttershy appeared to be asleep. She took extra care when she tucked Fluttershy in.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I will stop anyone or anything I need to stop. Rest well." Twilight gently told her friend before she shut Fluttershy's bedroom door behind her.

"Fast asleep, is she now? Such a pure and innocent mare. The poor thing shouldn't have experienced the forced migration caused by the war at all. I can't help but wonder how she even did it." Rarity said.

"…With help." Twilight said with a slight knowing smile that still held pain.

"…What do you propose are countermeasures against what Fluttershy warned us about?"

"We don't really have anything to-" But Twilight was interrupted as Spike entered through the door in a pace of almost desperation.

"Twilight! Rarity! There's something freaky outside that you have to see!" Spike said and then led his friends outside.

The sun was setting at a quick pace. It was almost as if the sun, weakened without Celestia, was retreating quickly to allow the dominant moon to end the day so the next day- and the genocide- could begin. The sky was, as a result, a dying orange.

"Yeah, the sun is going down rather quickly…" Twilight said.

"No, not that! THAT!" Spike said with more urgency and pointed upward.

Perched atop a nearby building was an owl that Twilight recognized as her old pet that she used to own before she had been forced to relocate to New Fillydelphia.

"Owlowiscious! I'd thought I'd never see you again!" Twilight said with joy at her reunion with her long lost bird.

But Rarity gasped, and it was at that moment that Twilight saw what all the fuss was about. There was another Owlowiscious, and another, and another. In fact, as Twilight looked around her, there was an Owlowiscious on every corner. Some were even flying in swarms across the sky. Twilight's jaw dropped at what seemed like an invasion of owls that looked unnaturally the same. They stared all around the city with an eerie and calculating gaze.

"Jeez, I hated the first one, and now there's more!" Spike said sadly.

* * *

><p>~Viceroy Trixie's Palace~<p>

"Oh Great and Powerful Trixie, we have arrived with your beverage of choice!" Snips announced as he and his friend Snails entered a dark and cool room.

"Good. Bring it over here."

The two colts walked across the shady room to see Trixie sitting on a different throne from her usual one watching what appeared to be surveillance videos. She looked deeply at the monitors, which were the only light source in the room, as she used her hoof to stroke her glassy-and-frosted colored hair. As her assistants approached, she kept her eyes glued to the screens.

"Put Trixie's Deep Temple here on the table next to Trixie." She said with a strange passive tone that still held elitism.

"Of course!"

The drink was put on the side table next to the throne. It was a bubbly and dark red liquid in a fancy hexagonal glass.

"You put the precise amount of Psyon Potion, correct?" Trixie asked.

"Yup! I monitored it myself! We also used the finest Shirley Temple in Nightmaria!" Snips said proudly.

"Leave your Viceroy now. She is enacting her plan." Trixie said dismissively.

But the two assistants stayed in a trance. They stared at the high definition screens with their mouths open. But then they saw the perspective turn to look upon on owl.

"…Oh wise and awesome Trixie, what is going on?" Snails asked without much thought.

Trixie twitched a bit in rage, but then calmed down instantly.

"These are not owls. They are high precision state-of-the-art surveillance tools. Nocturnal avian robots, you fools. Code name: 'Owlowiscious'. These ones before you are new and improved models based upon the success of the first Owlowiscious unit which Princess Luna- also known as Her Highness Nightmare Moon- sent to Twilight Sparkle one night as a way to track her. Now, leave and let Trixie work."

But the colts didn't hear the last sentence.

"Yeah, but… what's going on?" Snips requested clarification in his own way.

Trixie used her unicorn magic to lift her glass, swish around the contents, and take a quick sip. A very miniscule sip.

"You are fortunate that Trixie is too busy to bestow punishments upon you. What I am doing right now is the very first step to the revolutionary plan I made."

"But I thought that was tomorrow." Snails said.

"That's just the illusion. Trixie is starting to put the whole city on lockdown using Owlowisciouses so that no Celestians can escape before the purification. Not that most of them would know, but there are strange powers about. I cannot let these wild cards affect Trixie's brilliant gesture of refreshment for Equestria!" Trixie proclaimed as though to a crowd.

But then something very significant caught her eye. Two very interesting ponies were on one of the displays.

"Hmm? A-Are Trixie's eyes deceiving her? Is that…" Trixie leaned in for a closer look.

Snips and Snails cluelessly emulated her.

"…It is. That escapee from the labs is with none other than the Legendary Twilight Sparkle herself." Trixie said and leaned back.

Her assistants did the same, clearly curious as to what Trixie was going to do next. The Viceroy took a bigger sip of the Deep Temple this time, then stared at the purple pony before her in cold hatred.

"Now, I'm about to do something that I should have done a LONG time ago. Twilight Sparkle, you ingrate, Trixie is about to kill you." And Trixie lunged to grab a remote control of some sort…

* * *

><p>~In front of Fluttershy's house~<p>

"This reminds me of that nightmare I had that one day! Make it stop, Twilight! MAKE IT STOP!" Spike pretended to faint.

The two mares were quite serious though. They had been staring at the careful eyes of the owls, but none of them seemed to make a move. They were all facing away from them.

"Lemni, what shall we do?" R.R. asked.

"…They're not doing anything right now besides just keeping watch. We can't just get some shotguns and hunt them." Twilight reasoned.

"Oh, can we? Can we please?" Spike begged as he revived.

"How do you know about the shotguns? They didn't bring them in, did they?" Rarity said, then gasped.

"Why are you not keeping Sweetie Belle company? What if she sees the guns?" Rarity was worried.

"Unicorn-use only implements of paralysis." Twilight Sparkle corrected.

"Oh, please! We have real guns, too, Twilight!" Rarity explained impatiently.

Twilight facehoofed.

"Now, Spike, what if Sweetie Belle sees them?" Rarity went on.

"Oh, too late for that. Those guys that are helping you brought some through the room we were in even when I was there." Spike said nonchalantly.

Rarity, on the other hand, grew red with anger.

"Those incompetent-"

"Rarity, look!" Twilight broke in and pointed.

Rarity stopped and, along with Spike, turned around. One of the owls was rotating its head and was now staring at them all. The three of them froze… and then all of a sudden, the Owlowiscious flew at them at high speeds!

"Wha!-" Spike let out.

But Rarity had used her magic to stop the owl in its tracks. It was glowing a radiant blue and had lost all momentum, but then it's beak opened. A jet of flame came out of it and Lemni, R.R., and Spike had to jump aside to avoid it. Twilight reacted quickly to create a glowing magical spear and throw it at Owlowiscious, but the owl avoided it with impressive agility.

"No! I'll have you!" A mental voice said inside Rarity and Twilight's heads. It was not the same voice as the one who gave Twilight her Geass, and it sounded a bit mystic even though it felt uncomfortably close.

The owl widened its wingspan and tried to ram Twilight, but Twilight got a clear opening and blasted Owlowiscious with a bolt of mystic energy. The owl disappeared in a small explosion and sparky wires fell to the ground.

"A robot?" Twilight asked.

But now they were in for it. All of the nearby owls simultaneously turned their heads upon the targets. They were surrounded, and their only option now was to fight.

* * *

><p>~Inside Twilight's house~<p>

"Whew, that looks like enough of them!" One of Rarity's neighbors said.

"Yep! We'll just take the rest back to Lady Rarity's Boutique!" The other stallion said as he was holding up and inspecting one of the pistols.

"Oooh, what caliber is that one?"

The stallions jumped and turned to see that Sweetie Belle had spoken to them.

"Oh jeez, we let Rarity's little sister see the guns!" The stallion freaked out a little and dropped the gun on the floor.

Sweetie Belle gave an innocent smile. However, this moment was cut short by a loud explosion outside. The stallions hit the floor and put their hooves over their heads as Sweetie Belle just tensed. The three ponies turned their heads in the direction of the blast. The stallions gathered up their courage and opened the door to see Rarity, Twilight, and Spike doing their best to fight off a swarm of owls. Rarity was gunslinging with perfect accuracy, Twilight was using spells to either freeze or electrocute them, and Spike was burning their complex electronic systems with his green fire. Rarity's neighbors wasted no time as they got shotguns and shot several of them down themselves. Once everyone shot down most of the owls as Sweetie Belle watched in shock, the last owl dashed past the stallions as well as the ivory filly… only to fly back out wearing Lemni's newly made mask!

"TWILIGHT!" R.R. shrieked in urgency and, along with Twilight, gave chase.

(If that mask is seen by anypony, it could ruin everything!) Twilight thought through rushed breaths.

* * *

><p>~Trixie's Palace~<p>

"Viceroy Trixie, are you o-"

"SILENCE! Trixie is working!" Trixie said as she grasped her remote control and used her magic to take another great sip of the Deep Temple.

There was one screen that looked different from the rest. It had a strange tint as if something was in front of the eyes of one of the owls. It appeared to be moving fast.

"Psst, Snips! Me thinks we shouldn't have put the potion in the Deep Temple!" Snails whispered to Snips.

"What _is_ a Deep Temple, anyway? I just followed the recipe." Snips whispered back.

"Er, I dunno…."

"Hmph! Stupid Twilight, did you honestly expect that you could keep this mask from The Great and Powerful Trixie? These Owlowiscious units possess various types of vision! I could see the peculiar waves this thing was emitting since the beginning! And, judging by how desperate you ponies seem, Trixie has made a move to put you in check!" Trixie proclaimed joyously.

However, there were no cameras that showed anypony running or doing anything desperate.

"Er, G and P T? How do you know that ponies are desperate?" Snips asked.

"Ugh, are you slow? Psyon Potion is a vile thing by itself, but when added to a more pleasant drink suitable for an Honorary Princess, it is a very useful potion that allows someone with powerful enough magic to project herself to a certain place! You could say that Trixie is over there with Twilight as a phantom emanating a telescopic 360 degree vision! These are the tactics of a true heroine!" Trixie nearly shouted before another shot of Deep Temple.

Snips and Snails shot each other a quick glance, then focused on the screens again. Night was clearly falling, and the colts were on the edge of their hooves in anticipation of what would happen next. It was like the best movie ever unfolding before their eyes!

"Wahoo!" Snails let out.

"SHUT IT!"

"Sorry, your Greatness…"

* * *

><p>~Through the Streets of New Fillydelphia~<p>

"R.R., try to shoot it down!" Twilight ordered.

Rarity quickly pointed her gun at Owlowiscious and fired. The bullet was dodged as their flying thief merely moved an inch to the right. Rarity didn't give up and tried another shot, but she was out of ammo. She used her other gun. Same problem.

"Twilight, it's no use! I'm out of ammunition!" Rarity cried.

"I'll do it, then!" Lemni resolved and ran a bit faster.

"Back off, scum!"

But Twilight Sparkle ignored this voice as she launched a pulse of magenta-colored energy at Owlowiscious. As it got close, Owlowiscious completely stopped and turned as it blocked the pulse with its wing. The magenta force seemed to be conquered by a pink energy that wasn't Twilight's. The owl resumed flying in its former direction again. Startled, Lemni and R.R. went on in pursuit.

"How does that thing have magic as well? This is outrageous! I swear this is just an unpleasant dream I am having due to too much tea!" Rarity reasoned on the fly.

(…Pink magic like that… I've seen magic like that once before…) Twilight recalled, though she couldn't put her hoof on it.

"Grrr! This is completely unfair! All we want to do is incite a major rebellion against the current tyrannical world power; why must they made it so _hard?"_ Rarity almost whined.

"I'm going to have to do something else here. There's something strange going on here; I need to try something that even a direct opponent couldn't predict…" Twilight pondered, then seemed to come up with something.

Twilight wasted no time in launching a bubble of magenta magic into the air, but it arched over Owlowiscious.

"Twilight, aim more carefully!" Rarity complained.

But Twilight didn't lose her faint smile. The bubble rose higher and higher as it ascended into the dark clouds. Rarity was obviously confused, but Twilight knew that it was all working out when a voice proclaimed throughout the land:

"MUFFIN!"

The next second, none other than Derpy Hooves herself was descending from the clouds in clumsy yet determined pursuit of a glowing muffin. The muffin continued to drop altitude until it was floating below the Owlowiscious robot. This didn't seem to faze the muffin-loving pegasus too much, though.

"NO!" The mental voice exclaimed.

Ditzy Doo just brought herself down upon that owl until they hit the ground not too far from Twi and Rarity. The mask had flown off and landed right in Rarity's hooves.

"Sorry." Ditzy told the crushed machine that was giving off lots of smoke.

Ditzy just took off the off-put owl and tossed it aside to see her muffin burned to the size and darkness of a charcoal.

"M-My muffin!" Derpy said with her lips quivering in sadness.

"Here, Ditzy Doo!" Twilight called as her levitate another muffin.

"Gee, thanks, Twilight! Getting back my Ditterbug, giving me muffins… you're so nice! I won't forget this!" Derpy said as she grabbed the muffin and retreated to the clouds above.

"…Well then." Rarity said in response to all that had happened.

"Let's just start by getting back to my place." Twilight Sparkle said as she turned around.

There before her was the wispy image of a beautiful blue unicorn with glazy and smooth hair staring right back at her with her jaw dropped. A second later, the mirage had vanished…

* * *

><p>~Trixie's Palace~<p>

"T-The Great and Powerful Trixie was- with Psyon Potion and superior technology and all- beaten in a game of wits by the conjurations of Twilight Sparkle!" Trixie said as she trembled with anger.

"T-Trixie, don't-"

"MADNESS!" Trixie snapped as the glass of Deep Temple shattered and bits of glass and red liquid dropped on her.

Her assistants watched in horror as a wild light shined in Trixie's eyes. She appeared to ignore the drops and bits that fell on her.

"I… will… NEVER… be defeated by Twilight Sparkle… AGAIN!" Trixie shouted out in an unstable voice.

Snips and Snails were cowering in the corners of the dark electronics room.

"A pony who turns her back on the greatest blessing… being the offspring of Princess Luna… does not deserve to steal a particle of air from a Nightmarian pony! Someone who spits on her glorious bloodline… that heathen Twilight Sparkle… _I_ will be the one to kill her! Twilight Sparkle, I swear to you, and Nightmare Moon will forgive me for this… I will be the one to murder you! And then… and then…" But Trixie had to laugh painfully for a moment.

"Twilight Sparkle, I will make you understand my pain! _YOU_ will be the inferior scum without any existence, and _I_ will be Luna's true daughter! I will make you _wish_ you were NEVER BORN!" Trixie swore.

Trixie felt so hurt and empty inside, and as she pushed everypony in her way aside as she went to her bedroom and looked out the window, she felt just as trapped as the Celestians were in secret. Those nocturnal watchers who put everything on lockdown… they were watching her! Trixie closed the windows, locked them, and deployed the curtains and she crawled upon her bed. But with everything locked out, how could the moon send its moonlight upon her? Trixie skipped her prayer to Nightmare Moon that night. She had always been one of her few subjects to worship her, but not this night. This wasn't a night for that. This might be the last night she ever had. She curled up in loneliness and misery as she let tears steer her into sleep…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Shift**

~In a grassy area of Ponyville~

"So, Rainbow Dash, what are we going to do today?" Scootaloo asked her heroine one shiny morning.

"Hmm, how about the master shows you how to fly?" Rainbow Dash suggested with a smile.

Scootaloo gasped with delight.

"Will you?" She said with shimmering and excited purple eyes.

"Will I? I _have_ to! Every pegasus needs to be able to fly! I mean, riding a scooter is cool and all, but _nothing_ can compare to zooming through the sky at hundreds of miles an hour!" Rainbow said as she did a loop in the air.

"Oh, please teach me, Rainbow Dash! You won't regret it! I'll do my best!" Scootaloo vowed.

"Okay, start by getting in take-off position like I showed you last time… speed is everything…" Rainbow instructed as she assumed the correct aerodynamic position and her student emulated her.

"Then, spring up with your legs and let your wings take over," Rainbow exclaimed as she took off into the clear blue sky. "Isn't this AWESOME, Scootaloo?"

But Rainbow soon turned to see that Scootaloo was still on the ground, frowning. She dashed over to her pupil.

"Rainbow Dash, why can't I get it right? I tried my best! Man, I'll never do anything but ride a scooter!" Scootaloo complained and sat down in frustration.

"Heh, at least you have some sense of realism, Celestian!"

Rainbow Dash looked up to see Breezeshade hovering a couple yards above her.

"What did you just say?" Rainbow yelled in anger.

"You heard me. Oh, that is, unless the defects of the Celestian gene pool include auditory disabilities, as well." Breezeshade said with a smile that was too disgusted for a smirk and too lax for a look of disgust.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?" Rainbow dared.

Breezeshade, to Rainbow's shock, complied.

"I said that you can hear me just fine unless you- like every other Celestian- have a disability, Rainbow Dash. You got that?" Breezeshade spat at her nemesis at eye level.

Just as a very red Rainbow Dash was about to air tackle Breezeshade, Scootaloo called out to her:

"Rainbow Dash! Help!"

Rainbow turned around to see that the scenery had changed from idealistic Ponyville to urban New Fillydelphia… and Scootaloo was in trouble! She was trapped inside an empty glass tank and tapping at the glass to get Rainbow's attention.

"Scootaloo! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Rainbow said as she flew toward the tank.

But just as Rainbow was in determined flight, a red symbol surged through her mind painfully and she lost altitude until her hooves hit the ground. Rainbow quickly shook her head to clear it and paced forward without using her wings… only to have Applejack in front of her.

"Applejack, get outta my way!" Rainbow said with threat.

"Nah, I can't do that, Rainbow. Don't you see this here is all for the best?" Applejack tried to reason.

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide.

"W-What do you _mean_, this is for the best? Scootaloo's gonna die! Now, beat it or else!" Rainbow nearly growled.

But then Rainbow heard another voice near the tank.

"Vwell, vwell, little filly. I think it is avout time that I educate you in the proper way to drown. Let us begin…" Valkolovich almost whispered in anticipation as she pressed a button on a remote control.

Scootaloo's tank started to rapidly fill with apple cider as Rainbow stood there in horror.

"T-This can't be happening… this can't be real!" Rainbow said in shock.

* * *

><p>~Rainbow Dash's house~<p>

"This can't be… go away… get lost…"

"Rainbow Dash, wake up already!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly stirred from sleep in a frantic state. She looked around wildly; nothing was recognizable.

"Rainbow Dash, calm down. You probably just had a bad dream. Get a hold of yourself!" A familiar voice spoke out.

Slowly, Rainbow started to have her surroundings come into focus. She could see the floor to her right, and mostly empty bottles of apple cider around her, and…

"…Kade?" Rainbow asked the stallion in front of her.

"Good, looks like you're finally coming to. It's nearly time for your school routine to begin. You demanded that I wake you up when it was time, remember? Now, hop to it!" Kade encouraged.

Rainbow stayed laying on the floor for a while longer as memories started to come back… but they were all blurry… no, she was going to need help with this.

"Uh, Kade? What happened last night?" Rainbow asked her subordinate.

"Well, you were really upset about, er… somepony named Appleback or something. I forget who, exactly. You started gulping down bottles of apple cider as you said a whole bunch of, er, things… about that Appletack one and this Rarity pony. You were freaking out, but you ordered me to make sure Scootaloo went to bed and made me swear to wake you up in the morning. You must've blanked out." Kade recollected.

Rainbow swallowed hard to clear her slightly rough throat.

"S-Scootaloo didn't see any of that, did she?"

"No, I made sure of that. Want me to go wake her up now?" Kade offered as Rainbow Dash picked herself up slowly.

"No, you're fine. I'll take care of things now."

"Let me know." Kade said as he performed the official salute of the Celestian army of old and left the house. Such a salute was penalized by death in Nightmaria, but the Celestian Resistance Force didn't care.

Rainbow took a deep breath and looked at the time.

"Scootaloo'll have to get her breakfast directly from school again. There's no time." Rainbow said as she walked toward the stairs; her wings were incredibly sore.

But as she was about to ascend the stairs, that same red symbol from her dream flashed in her mind again and she collapsed once more. Within a second, the real pain was gone, but her brain felt like it was sparkling and numb.

"W-What the hell…" Rainbow muttered as she got up again.

A couple seconds later, she was entering Scootaloo's room. It was rather sporty for a filly; posters of Rainbow Dash, famous pegasus racing arenas, and the Wonderbolts were hanged here and there. Of course, the Wonderbolts went missing soon after the Celestian Kingdom was overthrown… but it's the devotion that counts. Rainbow walked up to Scootaloo, who was drooling slightly, and shook her pseudo-gently.

"Scoots, up and at 'em. Another day." Rainbow said almost grimly as Scootaloo stirred.

"Huh? No, I'm not a chicken…" Scootaloo said thoughtlessly as her first phrase of the day.

"Then be a rooster and get up with the sun. Come on, Scootaloo!" Rainbow urged as she shook the filly a bit more.

"Huh? Oh… morning, Rainbow Dash. I'll just-"

"Sorry, no time! We gotta go now! You can do everything at school!" Rainbow said as she practically lifted Scootaloo and brought her downstairs and out the front door.

The school bus was just pulling in as Rainbow and Scootaloo were running. They charged in there like the pegasus warriors of old and took their usual seats. The bus drove off immediately.

"Morning, Rainbow Dash!" Clementine greeted as Rainbow sat down next to her.

"Yeah, 'sup." Rainbow said without much thought.

"Oh, I was just having a chat with that filly over there! Poor thing, she _still_ doesn't remember…" Clementine said and pointed at Sweetie Belle, who was talking excitedly with Scootaloo.

Rainbow winced.

"Uh, Clem? You haven't seen a pony like that besides her around, have you? You know, kind of like that one, but a white mare with a purple mane?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm… no, can't say I have." Clementine said.

Rainbow breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to deal with such a vain little secret keeper so early in the morning. With that out of the way, Rainbow kicked back and let Clementine babble while she zoned out for a while…

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash! We're here!" Clementine exclaimed, which jerked Rainbow out of her brief rest.<p>

Rainbow looked up past the seats in front of her to see that they really were pulling into the school.

"Damn…" Rainbow muttered.

Once the bus driver parked, ponies rushed out of the bus. Clementine still at her side, Rainbow gave Scootaloo a quick order while she interrupted Sweetie Belle talking about how outrageous some of Seltzer Contové's music videos from yesterday were.

"Scootaloo, you need to go to the cafeteria and pick up some breakfast." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash! I got this!" Scootaloo vowed as she left with her friend Sweetie Belle.

Rainbow Dash whipped around and frowned impatiently. Now that she was here, school might as well start already. It's better to just get it over with.

"Clementine, what's the schedule for today?' Rainbow asked with little interest.

"Same as always, I think."

"Nah, that ain't right." A third voice broke in, to Rainbow's surprise.

Applejack was standing right there. Rainbow hurried to cross her arms and look away.

"Oh, it isn't?" Clementine asked curiously.

"Nope. Today and tomorrow are gonna be 'B' schedule days. Ya might wanna try flippin' your schedule over." AJ advised.

"Oh," Clementine took out her schedule and did as Applejack instructed. "Yes, you're right! Look, Rainbow Dash! We have even more classes!"

"Whoopity doo." Rainbow said unenthusiastically, without moving.

AJ stared at Rainbow for a moment, then turned to Clementine.

"Glad I could help. Lemme know if y'all need anything." AJ said, then turned to leave.

"Thank you!" Clementine responded.

"It's nothin'." AJ said humbly and kept trotting.

But then AJ stopped. Rainbow Dash was being just plain silly. She turned around.

"Rainbow Dash, are you still steaming from what happened to Twilight yesterday?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow spun around and faced Applejack.

"Don't talk to me about Twilight! You know, Twilight told me something important yesterday, so I'm not gonna believe your lies!"

"What? Whadya mean by somethin' important?" Applejack asked carefully, ready for Rainbow to make something up.

"She said-" But Rainbow was cut short by yet ANOTHER burst of energy from the glowing red symbol. At least, this time it was a burst; all of her brain was assaulted at once. Embarrassingly, she fell over again, cursing softly as she had to take deeper breaths.

"Rainbow Dash! You okay?" Applejack asked with genuine concern.

Rainbow Dash's crisis stopped as she was stunned at AJ's concern. However, she took it bitterly as she sprung up at once.

"I don't need your pity! I think it's about damn time you know something, AJ! You know, not everypony is like you! You just don't 'get' me, Applejack! You think that you always know best and everypony has to submit to the Nightmarians or else! Well, not me, or Scootaloo, or Twilight! We won't let you tell us what to do!" Rainbow had a very specific catharsis.

"Rainbow, I think it's about time _you_ know somethin'! In case you haven't realized, Twilight Sparkle is NOT on your side! She's just a pony like any of the rest of us tryin' to live her life! She don't need pressure from you or me! She's plenty stressed enough!" Applejack spoke out for Twilight's well being.

"Let her speak for herself! Stop playing the hero!" Rainbow yelled.

Applejack stopped for a moment at this.

"Listen, Rainbow. Don't ya think Princess Celestia would've wanted us to make peace with the Nightmarians? Do you really think she'd want us- want Twilight- to go around hurting innocent ponies just because of their blood? No. Princess Celestia would've wanted us to keep the Elements of Harmony alive by showin' the other ponies about what friendship really is. She would've never wanted a war of any kind, and she would have been ashamed of Twilight- who I reckon was the closest pony to her out of anypony- if she started to reb-" But Applejack stopped suddenly as her eyes became large.

Twilight Sparkle HAD stated that she would start a rebellion. That day… Applejack had the sudden epiphany that she had forgotten everything about that day. Twi had really changed that day… only to break down the next day. What has happening to Twilight? AJ had assumed that Twilight would simply talk to Rainbow Dash and set her right, but what if… what if Twilight had ACTUALLY been serious about everything she said? Rainbow Dash still hadn't stopped her radicalist attitudes against Nightmarians, so… so… what changed?

"…Rainbow Dash, what DID Twilight say to ya?" Applejack asked nervously.

"She told me herself that she was NOT a Nightmarian!" Rainbow proclaimed.

Applejack looked down painfully.

"I see…"

Rainbow stared at Applejack with surprise. This was new.

"Uh, AJ? I haven't seen you act like this for a while… or ever." Rainbow said.

Applejack stood there as thought she were made of stone.

"Uh… yeah. Well, I'm going now. Maybe you finally learned that I'm right. Come with me, Clem." Rainbow Dash said as she- along with a very confused Clementine- left.

Applejack was almost disturbed. She had known that Twilight had never been on Rainbow's side… but what if it went both ways? What if Twilight wasn't on her side, either?

Just then, the bell rang to signal First Period.

"Twilight Sparkle… couldn't be… leading us on, could she? Twi… wouldn't do that, right?" Applejack said, but then she could say no more.

Things have shifted into a new gear now. Applejack, as she walked off, realized that she felt something she had never thought she would ever feel for Twilight: The seeds of distrust. Feeling like a pony making a lone march, she walked on as she heard a voice that she couldn't tell was from a pony… or something more.

"Twilight vi Nightmaria has found Geass… she has everything ready for her rebellion. Lemni shall reign tonight."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

First off, I'd like to apologize for the tremendous wait on this chapter. You see, I had to move from where I used to live and make my CP-TR chapters to another place. Kind of a rough transition; this whole chapter was typed up using a different Word Processor and on an old laptop. Nevertheless, I worked hard on this pivotal new installation. I hope you enjoy the turning point of the First Arc of Code Pony: Twilight of Rebellion; it's all led up to this...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Empathy<strong>

~Magic Reinforcement School, Hallway~

RING!

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with glee, causing the nosy pair of Bon Bon and Lyra to stare for a moment like they usually did.

"Ugh..." Spike groaned.

Twilight just shrugged neutrally as Lyra went along talking to Bon Bon again.

The group of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Spike had been walking down the hall in preparation for their next class. The surroundings were slowly accumulating mare and stallion students as a seemingly normal day began. Twilight Sparkle, however, knew better. Deep inside, she had Fluttershy's warning well remembered, and the Owlowiscious attack only served to make things more suspicious. Even Spike was a bit unnerved at yesterday. The keyword here being a _bit_; Twilight had placed a sort of calming spell on her pet dragon.

Twilight smiled slightly at this recollection.

In justification, it's best to keep Spike- as well as the others not immediately involved- blind to what was happening lately. Ignorance is bliss, after all. But this was no time for the key members of Twilight's team to be ignorant; R. Lemni had to be ready for the mysterious threat to come this afternoon. Rarity had assured that she would be back at Twilight's house the very second school ended, but if the threat reared its ugly head earlier, she said she would be fine with adapting, as well. Right now, though, Twilight Sparkle vi Nightmaria had the most outlandish in-school plan she had ever formed: Go through a normal day and try not to shake ANYTHING up. For ONCE. How strange...

"Hey, Twilight? Are we ever gonna have any new classes, or is it just the regular stuff again?" Spike asked with a slight frown, jerking Twilight out of thoughts of her most unusual plan.

"Hmm, let's see..." Twilight Sparkle said as she used her unicorn magic to pull out her schedule.

Twilight saw the usual classes again; Gneiss, Valkolovich, Lunch (Spike's favorite), Contove, and ending with the zebra Zecora. (Who, come to think of it, hasn't had a chance in the limelight at all in 19 chapters.)

"Sorry Spike, but it looks like the usual." Twilight said with a smile; she didn't want anything new to happen at school today.

"Y'all ever try flippin' that there schedule?"

The three friends turned around to see their other friend Applejack. Twilight took note of her peculiar expression of unease.

"Oh, flip it?" Twilight obliged, and to her disturbance, she really _did_ see different classes for today. Her eye was twitching, but she had to act grateful...

"Yup, a lot of 'em ponies today don't seem to get the whole system of this schedule. Every two days are one way, and then it done switches on ya." Applejack explained, although she was still without a genuine smile.

"Oooh, kind of like a surprise schedule? That's the best kind of schedule! Oh, who's up first?" Pinkie asked enthusiastically.

"Well, thanks to AJ's generous tip, we seem to have Photography with... Photo Finish? Why's she a teacher here?" Twilight wondered out loud.

"Knowin' her, I'd bet she'll tell ya. Not that I really know her... there're some kinds of ponies you just never really know..." Applejack started with a quick glance at Twilight, but then caught herself and looked down.

"Well, uh, thanks Applejack! Things are gonna be _so_ much better now!" Spike said.

"Glad I could help ya, lil' Spike..." Applejack said almost with aloofness as she raised her eyes to Twilight again just to stare at her blankly.

"...Applejack? Rainbow Dash didn't do or say anything to you, did she?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Why do ya ask?"AJ replied quickly with equal suspicion.

"I just wanted to know... she's kind of testy with you, AJ."

"I know. I can watch my own skin, Twi." AJ said.

"Er, okay then. Just try not to take anything she says too personally."

"I know how to handle what she says. I know how to seperate the insults from the... er, other stuff. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Ditzy Doo and make sure she doesn't end up in the cafeteria freezer again. See you in class." Applejack said and left promptly.

"Bye, Applejack..." Twilight called and watched her leave.

* * *

><p>~Period 1 Alternate, Photography~<p>

"Oh, good, we're not too late." Twilight said as she wiped traces of sweat off her forehead; she hated being tardy.

Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie walked inside the unfamiliar classroom to see that this classroom had circular tables and extremely large windows that would have let in a great amount of light had they not been covered by thick and velvet maroon curtains. Twilight's superb observational skills picked up that there were fillies in this class, not just adult ponies. She soon caught Rainbow Dash's eye, and-

"There you are, Twilight, my Celestian pal! Come over here and sit at the table of champeons!" Rainbow proclaimed loudly, causing the class to fall into silence as Rainbow beckoned to her brainy friend.

Twilight, surprised though she was, took a seat at Rainbow's table. Clementine and Scootaloo were also seated there, Scootaloo smiling in a friendly way while Clementine was a bit more reserved and hesitant.

"So, Twilight, what's up?" Rainbow asked.

(Go with the flow, Twilight...) Twi thought as self-encouragement.

"Oh, you know, just going with the flow!" Twilight said with a smile she hoped was convincing; she still had her eye on Rainbow Dash.

"Cool, cool. Yep, gotta be ready to rock anytime, anyplace." Rainbow said confidently as Scootaloo gazed in admiration.

(What's that supposed to mean? I'll never fully understand ponies like her...)

"...Hey, where's that other friend of yours?" Twilight asked.

"Aquamarine? Yeah, I haven't seen her." Clementine spoke up.

"Yep. Dunno." Rainbow said in a way that Twilight figured was meant to be 'cool'.

Suddenly, before this exchange of radicalness that went over Twilight's head could go on, the lights shut off simultaneously and dramatically. Ponies waited excitedly as the darkness sank in. Well, except for-

"Oh, come on!" A voice that sounded like Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"What's the problem?" The voice of Applebloom asked.

"Now how will I finish this self portrait? Cheerilee will be _so_ disappointed in me..."

"Sweetie Belle, that's not due until next week comes 'round."

"...Oh yeah..."

"SILENCE! THE PONIES MUST CEASE, FOR PHOTO FINISH IS HERE!"

The bewildered students turned toward the direction of the accentuated howling, and a moment later, a spotlight switched on to show the famous fashion star Photo Finish in all of her glory.

"Yay!" Somepony that sounded like Derpy Hooves said and clapped her hooves clumsily.

"Yes, yay." Photo accepted the praise.

A silence. Rainbow Dash coughed on purpose to emphasize the lack of coolness.

"Let Photo Finish, celebrity of the old Canterlot that no longer exists, see..." Photo said as she took a long sniff that elongated her nostrils widely.

The ponies stared blankly in the semi-darkness.

"...Let the lights turn on now." Photo Finish ordered and somehow the lighting obliged.

The students blinked and then saw that the windows had been opened.

"I am Miss Finish, the Photography professor and fashionista supreme. My career has been put on hold due to this thing where I must prove myself a trustworthy member of Nightmarian society by serving at a lesser position like here. Naturally, Photo Finish threw a hissy fit and threatened to sue everypony, but she decided to put this aside as she soon got a royal death threat from Viceroy Trixie herself. Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, was I?" Photo asked with a mild temperament as though she didn't truly care what was confidential or not anymore.

Rainbow, Scootaloo, and some others had their jaws dropped. Breezeshade, who was seated at the back table, wore a smug smile of approval. Most others just had their colorful and vibrant eyes opened in alarm. It seemed as though only Derpy and Twilight looked unaffected. Twilight cared about this, of course, but she expected such tactics from Nightmarian Officials. Perhaps that desensitized her against these kinds of things...

"So anyway, Photo Finish has a sentence to serve, you all have sentences to serve... let us all be friends here." Photo Finish, er... finished.

More clapping from Derpy.

"Yes, clap clap. Now, at the sign of the clapping... WE GO!" Photo ordered dramatically.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ditzy Doo responded as she flew out the door; she almost took Spike's head off along the way.

Photo Finish stared at her front door in stupefication.

"Ditzy Doo! Get yerself back here!" Applejack's voice sounded from outside the door.

"Sorry Applejack, but the funny lady said we would go!" Ditzy justified.

"What? Go where?"

"...Um... uh..."

"Exactly! Now settle down, stop with the flyin', and get inside the room." AJ said.

"Uh, okay!"

Both Applejack and Derpy entered the room at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Photo Finish." Applejack apologized.

"No, I understand you are very busy here." Photo said while tracking Derpy as she sat back down completely unfeigned.

AJ walked toward the table of Pinkie Pie and Spike, but then noticed the absense of Twilight. She looked at the next table over and saw her sitting next to Rainbow Dash.

"Hmm..." AJ hummed with even more suspicion than before as she sat next to Spike.

"So, yes, we are not actually going anywhere right now, but we shall go in a matter of minutes, and even then it will only be optional. You will all get a camera for each group to take excessive and unnecessary pictures of each other so I can turn in the dead batteries and use it as Exhibit A to vouch for Photo Finish's freedom to be a star again. Feel free to go outside to The Nature, to the flower shop, to an alley, to the bathroom... Photo Finish does not truly care; the education of the common ponies who do not possess The Gift is not a passion of Photo Finish. You will all form groups of three while I use your names in false quotes where you praise me for my teaching methods. With luck, I should be out of here come the end of the semester. Now, WE GO!" Miss Finish raised a hoof to the air powerfully and then brought it down to type at high speeds on her laptop.

The ponies took their attention away from the freedom-pursuing diva and began to chat with each other, obviously forming groups. At Rainbow's table, Rainbow Dash turned her gaze to her tablemates. There were four ponies here; somepony would have to go. The Cutie Mark Crusaders from a nearby table looked upon their fellow Crusader expectantly. Scootaloo knew what was coming; she sighed and lowered her head.

"I guess I'll just go, then-"

"Goodbye, Clementine." Rainbow Dash said as though she hadn't heard Scootaloo.

Scootaloo, Clementine, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom all looked shocked; they obviously hadn't expected Rainbow to say that.

"E-Excuse me?" Clementine said in slight indignation.

"No offense, Clementine, but I think Scootaloo deserves a chance here; we don't usually work together." Rainbow explained.

"T-That's outrageous! You two live together! Don't push me out just because you two don't bond as often as you should; why should I suffer for your mistakes? Aquamarine leaves and the whole thing falls apart, doesn't it? To be replaced by the very filly I went out of my way to protect for YOUR sake, Rainbow... you better be glad I lack Geass at this time! That one made sure of it!" Clementine unleashed her catharsis and pointed forcefully at Sweetie Belle at the end.

Sweetie Belle stared back with innocent confusion.

"Hmph!" Clementine grunted and stormed out of the room. The class watched her leave; they had become silent at Clementine's outburst.

(She lacks Geass at this time? What did she mean by that?) Twilight wondered nervously.

"S-Sorry I did that, Rainbow Dash..." Scootaloo apologized to her heroine.

"Bah, who needs her? Me, you, and Twilight are the perfect team!" Rainbow said with a quick glance at Twilight, who was still rather thoughtful.

Scootaloo gasped with glee and her eyes lit up. She turned to her fellow CMC.

"Guys, I know you need one more pony to work with you, but... I GET TO WORK WITH RAINBOW DASH! OH YEAH! WHAT NOW?" Scootaloo proclaimed loud enough so the whole Nightmarian Crown could possibly hear her.

"SILENCE! Photo Finish is writing a very captivating paragraph about how kind she is to her students, so shut up!" Photo shushed impatiently from her desk.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Pinkie Pie nearly yelped as she picked up a melon and brought it over to Photo Finish's disorganized desk. She dropped it heavily and with every eye on her.

"...Why you do this to Photo Finish?" Photo Finish asked simply; she stared at Pinkie due to how distracting she was.

"Because you have funny sunglasses!" Pinkie answered with a wide smile.

"And funny hair!" Spike added from his seat.

"...Photo Finish does not need to take such comments from you two. Besides herself, Photo Finish has only found one other pony worthy of being called beautiful, and that is The Fluttershy. Are either of you two Fluttershies? No? Then goodbye, I work now." Miss Finish grumpily returned to her project.

Eventually, the class' attention was drawn back to the process of selecting team members. Scootaloo was still beaming at how she was FINALLY chosen by Rainbow Dash as a partner!

"You guys understand, right?" Scootaloo tried to slow down and ask sincerely, but it still came off as eager.

"Yeah, you go do your thing. Don't worry." Applebloom reassured.

"Cool! Bye!" And Scootaloo whipped around so fast that Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were worried that Scoots' head might have gone flying off.

"...Traitor!" Sweetie Belle said playfully in a low voice.

"Well now, what's wrong? Did the Blank Flank Brigade break up?" An unpleasantly familiar and snobby voice said from behind, just tempting the subjects addressed to retort.

Behind Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were their old nemesises: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Of course, I expected this to happen. My daddy always says that weak and uncoordinated team members can never put out anything worthwhile. He's rich." Diamond Tiara said with narrowed blue eyes, adding in the part about economic status at the end for an extra punch.

"Shut up, you-" Sweetie Belle started, only to get cut off by an even more intense comeback.

"Oh, yeah? Is your daddy rich, now? You know that my grandmother Granny Smith died, right? You know that Sweet Apple Acres was destroyed, right? Well, the Zap-Apples that _my_ family harvested were the only reason_ your_ family got money in the first place! So tell me, Diamond Tiara, how's your daddy doing now that his product is no more? How are you keepin' yourself after most of the people I loved and cared about died? Huh! Tell me!" Applebloom yelled with emotion; her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

The whole class was once again focused on something rather than work; this time it was an emotional filly.

"...Whoa..." Silver Spoon muttered in surprise.

Applejack noticed Applebloom's reaction and rushed to her sister's side.

"Applebloom, sweetie, please calm down. Ya don't need to get so worked up." AJ tried to soothe her only living sibling.

But Applebloom seemed to not hear her sister's words. She was looking Diamond Tiara dead in the eye, but rather than get angry, Diamond seemed to cry a bit.

"Y-You really want to know how my life is nowadays, Blank Flank? I'll tell you! My daddy has to work at the _supermarket_ just so we can get by! It's all because he's a Celestian! My family used to be at the top of the food chain, but now we're stuck! At least you have a sister, you ingrate! My daddy never even talks to me; he's always too busy And now," Diamond was unable to speak for a moment due to her sobbing, but she forced down the tears. "And now I can't even distract myself with my dolls because my father can barely afford the apartment I live in! Pretty soon I'll have to let my daddy have my tiara so he can sell it! I'll be a Blank Flank; I won't have anything special anymore! Without my diamond tiara, I am nothing! Nameless! Just a loser!"

Applebloom seemed to have struck a nerve that Diamond Tiara had been agonizing over for a long time. It went both ways; Applebloom had tried her best not to think about how Granny Smith and Big Macintosh were gone. Applejack waited to see what Applebloom would do, as did the rest of the class. After Applebloom bit her lip so hard that it was almost to the point of bleeding, she could think of only one thing to do.

"Diamond Tiara, we're here for you. Come sit down at our table, the both of you." Applebloom suggested empathetically.

"Even me? But what about the three pony per group rule?" Silver Spoon asked.

"She isn't even looking, see?" Sweetie Belle answered and pointed at Photo Finish, who was muttering something to herself.

"...Whatever Diamond Tiara says." Silver Spoon said quickly and turned to her pal.

"Whatever! I might as well sink to their level; I have nothing left anymore!" Diamond Tiara threw her hooves up in the air and sat down at the CMC's table poutily and still with tears in her eyes. Silver Spoon immediately sat down as well.

"That's not true, Diamond Tiara. You have my ears; I'll listen." Applebloom comforted her former enemy out of the goodness of her heart.

Diamond Tiara obviously wanted to retort, but her tears stopped her from speaking her elitist mind. The surrounding ponies mistook this for acceptance; they clapped loudly-

"THIS IS AN INSULT!" Photo Finish barked from her desk, spitting out saliva madly.

The ponies all stared back innocently.

"Now, if you ponies would let Photo Finish continue this paper... she needs to get her popularity back... too much attention on Seltzer Contove... not enough on her..." Photo said in a dazed way as her laptop occupied her once more. Likewise, the class went back to normal.

Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Silver Spoon all exchanged looks while Diamond kept her head down.

"...I'll get the camera." Sweetie said and took off, eager for a chance to stand up and do something.

"So, tell me about your fillyhood."Applebloom said to Diamond Tiara.

Silver Spoon glared at Applebloom with disapproval. She clearly wasn't a fan of Applebloom's Freudian therapeutic methods. Sweetie Belle returned in no time.

"Here it is! Ready to start?" Sweetie Belle asked excitely.

Silver Spoon glared. Diamond Tiara weeped. Applebloom looked back in concern. Then Applebloom edged closer to Sweetie Belle and whispered:

"Sweetie Belle, we need to lift Diamond Tiara's spirits first! We can't take pictures yet!"

"Nonsense! We don't have enough time to do that _and_ finish today's assignment! Isn't that right, Photo Finish? We don't have much time, right?" Sweetie Belle inquired rather loudly.

"NO TIME! My career... down the drain..." Photo Finish typed faster.

"See? And," Sweetie Belle started and edged even closer to Applebloom. "I wanna make sure to get as many pictures of DT as possible right now. You know, to make the moment last forever." SB finished with a sly grin.

Applebloom just stared back with an ever-so-slight expression of disappointment. Sweetie didn't seem to catch on to it.

* * *

><p>"So... dramatic day." Twilight tried to bring things back to focus at her own group.<p>

"Yep. Drama is no good." Rainbow replied confidentally and slouched in her chair.

Scootaloo instantly emulated the slouching position of her idol.

"Scootaloo, get the camera." Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Yes!" Scootaloo bounded away in a fraction of a second.

Rainbow Dash's beautiful, almost magenta eyes turned upon Twilight.

"So, I wanted to, er, talk to you about something. Aquamarine's not here, Clementine's too snippy, Scootaloo's a chicken, Pinkie Pie's hyper, Applejack's crazy, Rarity's... what's up with her, anyway? Where is she? She's like a drifter..." Rainbow started only to go off on a tangent at the end.

Twilight shrugged dismissively; she wanted to hear more.

"Anyway, you're the only one I can talk to, Twilight. Sorry to be kinda emotional, and I know it's not cool, but-"

"Here it is, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo announced festively.

Rainbow looked a bit put-off.

"Can I meet with you at lunch? Today?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure, Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle agreed. She was concerned about what Rainbow would possibly want to talk about.

(I hope it's not more about how Nightmarians are the enemy of all Ponykind...)

That class ended soon enough; all of the rampant emotions took up more minutes than expected. Rainbow's group had primarily pictures of Rainbow Dash (Scootaloo was in charge of the camera), Spike and Pinkie's group had mostly pictures of Photo Finish (Pinkie had been in charge of the camera and had thought it amusing to sneak pictures of Miss Finish at her worst moments. Applejack had also been a part of the group, but she was busy pondering something), the pictures that Derpy took were mostly of the floor (She dropped the camera continually throughout the Period; she had worked by herself), and the pictures that came from the CMC group had a lot of shots of Diamond Tiara bawling her eyes out (Sweetie Belle personally requested these to be given to her on a flash drive for keeps). The students left in a hurry to get to their next classes. Twilight checked her schedule to see that next up was History with Miss Cheerilee, and she took off. She needed to kill time so that lunch would hurry up and arrive. Either lunch or the threat Twilight was waiting for; whichever came first.

* * *

><p>~Period 2 Alternate, Equestrian History~<p>

"Well, hello there, all! I am Miss Cheerilee, and I will be your History teacher!" Cheerilee introduced herself to her class.

The room felt very empty now that this class lacked fillies. Speaking of that, Twilight raised her hoof.

"Yes, Twili-?" Cheerilee started to ask before an interruption.

"Don't you usually teach fillies? Why are you teaching us when you're supposed to be watching them?" Rainbow Dash broke in.

"Ah, a good question, Rainbow Dash, although you should really raise your hoof first next time. I may specialize in the education of fillies, but that doesn't mean that I'm not qualified to teach you older ponies! As per Miss Valkolovich's command, I gladly offered my teaching skills for this history class." Cheerilee said with a smile.

"Well, couldn't they just get someone else?" Rainbow went again.

"Budget cuts, dear. However, I'm confident on Mister Contove's abilities to instruct my students; he seemed absolutely thrilled at the very idea! Oh, what a great guy!" Cheerilee praised.

"Why are we in Miss Gneiss' room?" This time it was Derpy who spoke.

"Also the effects of budget cuts, Ditzy Doo. Now, let's let Twilight ask her question."

"Oh, thank you, but everypony else asked all of my questions." Twilight said respectfully.

"Very well, then. Now, let's open our textbooks to Page 3; we'll jump right into it!" Cheerilee prompted.

The class followed their teacher's instructions as Cheerilee read through the page herself to inspect the information. She started with a smile, then it lowered to neutrality, and at the end it was a frown.

"No, that's not right at all... Celestians weren't responsible for the outbreak of Cutie Pox and Hay Fever all those years ago... and we didn't start the Grand Buffalo Wars..." Cheerilee said to herself in concern.

"Vis something the matter?"

Cheerilee turned around and, to the class' shock, there was Marian Valkolovich.

"Oh, yes, actually, now that you ask. This textbook is wrong. Celestians are, in fact, _not_ spawns of Discord sent to bring misery to Equestria like it says in the sidebar of page 4. We are not a lesser species of pseudo-pony, either." Cheerilee explained.

"Woo! Fight the power, sister!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Valkolovich ignored Rainbow's reaction.

"Oh? Vis that so?" Valkolovich asked with narrowed and cold eyes.

"Yes. This information isn't right at all, and I've taken very advanced history classes at the Royal Academy of Canterlot." Cheerilee went on unfazed.

"Are you meaning to say that you visagree with vhis material? Vis that vhat it is?" Valkolovich growled warningly.

"Besides my personal feelings, this material is utter propaganda." Cheerilee stated confidently.

Rainbow Dash was immensely thrilled at Cheerilee's resistance at this point, but most students were worried. At first it looked like Valkolovich would slap Cheerilee, but instead she kept a forced calm and said:

"Vwell, if you visagree vith things that make you veel uncomfortable, then perhaps you should teach the Vhird Period Art class, instead."

Cheerilee, instead of feeling offended at being discreetly ordered to step down, looked joyful at this suggestion.

"You mean you'd let me teach art? Like drawing? I LOVE drawing! Thank you so much, Miss Valkolovich, for this promotion!"

"Hmm? Ya, sure, just go avay." Valkolovich dismissed the former teacher.

"Happy learning, ponies!" Cheerilee encouraged her ex-students before she left.

Rainbow Dash whipped herself around in her seat to face Valkolovich; she was outraged.

"Oh, COME ON! The only teacher so far who's not a complete psycho, and you tell her to take a hike!" Rainbow burst.

"Rainbow Mane, or vhatever your name is, I vould suggest that you behave vwell or else I vill nullivy your eligibility to attain a job." Valkolovich threatened silkily.

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and seemed to be in deep anger and pain; she hissed with bitterness unlike anything Twilight had heard from her before:

"I don't care about anything you'll try to do to me..." Rainbow was venomous.

Even Valkolovich was taken aback; she chose to look away and talk to the rest of her class.

"Now, I vant you all to turn to Vage 3. Let's do vhis right vhis time." Valkolovich conducted her students.

The class was, again, over soon. The bogus history lesson invoked a lot of shocked Celestian faces, but Twilight expected such lies. Rainbow Dash, in particular, did nothing over the course of the Period but either look away or shoot Valkolovich a defiant look. Valkolovich did not touch Rainbow Dash at all... it was as though Rainbow was emanating something powerful...

(She might be nearing her breaking point. It's lunch now; let me hear what she has to say...) Twilight thought.

* * *

><p>~Some Dark Place in Viceroy Trixie's Palace~<p>

"I... I can't stand this much longer... just let me do it... please..."

"Snails, have you seen The Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Nope. I'll keep looking."

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"What was that? It sounded like Trixie's voice!"

The sound of galloping hoofsteps. Time passes. Then, all is silent.

"I... am here... to do Nightmare Moon's will..."

"There! She's there! Viceroy Trixie!"

"Heh heh heh... die."

"WHAAAAAA!" Then, the sound of an intense magical burst of energy.

"Snails! V-Viceroy, why...?"  
>"The time is now... let me test the Justiciar... on you..."<p>

A volley of gunshots.

"...It works. For the glory of Nightmare Moon."

* * *

><p>~Lunch~<p>

Twilight Sparkle had begun to get her lunch in the cafeteria. Pizza, broccoli, chocolate milk, and a pear. She walked over to the table where Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Applejack were sitting.

"Hey, Twilight! Do you want to help support my efforts to make Chimicherries part of the lunch menu here? Or... is it Cherrychanga? Chimicherry, or Cherrychanga? Hmm..." Pinkie stopped to ponder this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay to help, Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash wants to talk to me privately. Bye, guys." And Twilight Sparkle left.

"You keep yer head up, Twi. Don't let Rainbow twist ya around." Applejack warned cautiously.

Twilight stopped walking. She turned around and shot AJ a look that seemed to say a million words at once. It expressed warmth, said "Trust me", showed uncertainty, and was almost mesmerizing. Before AJ could react to this powerful gesture, Twilight had gone. Applejack remained staring at where Twilight used to stand.

"What... did she do?" AJ asked the space Twilight used to occupy.

"What did who do?" Spike asked AJ.

"Oooh, are we playing Guess Who? I bet it's Miss Gneiss; she's been gone all day! The perfect cover!" Pinkie deduced.

"Guys, I'm talkin' about Twilight! You know; she was just here!" Applejack explained in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Twilight just left out those doors there. She was walking with Rainbow Dash." Spike said and pointed at the doors he was referring to.

"Yeah! Twilight must be trying to make Rainbow feel better." Pinkie said.

Applejack couldn't believe her friends. How could she have imagined Twilight showing her such a caring look? It was no daydream; AJ was a down-to-earth pony. A memory... just for her? What was going on?

* * *

><p>"So... thanks for coming, Twilight."<p>

"Oh, it's no problem, Rainbow Dash."

The two ponies were eating lunch together in a grass field outside the cafeteria, but there was still some privacy with the nearby trees. The scenery was tranquil... the breeze gently swept past the grass to make trails... the trees swayed a bit. Twilight couldn't believe that Rainbow Dash, the pony she had been demonizing- and with good reason, in her opinion- for so long, would want to take the time to talk to her. She felt like she was in the company of the old Rainbow Dash for the first time since Princess Celestia died. She took another sip of her chocolate milk, then Rainbow spoke again.

"Well, Twilight. I know you're the brainy type and you like thinking about everything... I don't know how you feel about emotions... but can you listen to me vent for a bit?" Rainbow asked uncertainly.

"Sure, Rainbow Dash. I'm here for you." Twilight said quickly. Her eyes were wide open at how genuine Rainbow was being.

"Chill. Now, here me out. I know things have been weird between us, but that's not my fault. Blame Applejack, Valkolovich, and all of those other Nightmarians for that."

Twilight's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Anyway, I just want you to know why I'm still here at this stupid School. I don't want you to think that I'm just here to whine like Rarity. I'm not weak. It's not like I _like_ putting up with crap from everypony, it's just... Scootaloo." Rainbow explained.

"Hmm? Scootaloo?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Scootaloo. You know that Cheerilee, her old teacher, is teaching around here, right? You saw her this morning. Twilight, I want to give that little filly... my Number One Fan..." But Rainbow stopped a bit. Twilight saw a tear fall to the grass.

"Rainbo-"

"I don't want to get that filly caught up in what the Nightmarians have done! She thinks she didn't lose anything... she thinks that I'm all she needs, but... Twilight, she's not my real sister. In case you can't tell, we are only similar because we're both pegasi, but she had other parents. Her parents never really fended for her... she was always ignored, but I took her in! I adopted her! Twilight, her parents died in the war, but she doesn't know! I told her..." Another pause as Rainbow tried to force back more tears.

Twilight was fully attentive.

"I told Scootaloo that her parents moved here to New Fillydelphia. She said that she didn't care if they moved to the Moon; all she wanted was me. But I lied to her... I've been lying to her a lot. This whole school thing is a lie. I just want to give her a chance to go to school with her old teacher,Cheerilee, and stay with her old friends. I want, for her sake, to pretend that her life is stable. I want to act like I don't have to curse my landlord out before she lets our Celestian family stay in our apartment. I wanted her to keep getting time to shine. I sacrificed myself... all my humiliation... just so Scootaloo could stay here. I'm only here to protect her. But I can't protect her; I'm a failure! She got hurt anyway! These goddamn Nightmarians did this to us!" Rainbow screamed with her face contorted in rage as she pounded the ground with her hoof, leaving a crater.

It hurt Twilight to see Rainbow in such pain.

"I can't save her, Twilight. I stay here, but it barely works. I don't want to do what that traitor Applejack did; she went out of her way to join forces with the system for protection. I'll protect the ones I love with my own damn hooves, and I won't let the system do it for me! I'll protect Scootaloo... and I'll protect _you_, Twilight. Equestria knows that you were the closest pony to Princess Celestia; you really gotta be hurting inside. Twilight..." Rainbow Dash looked Twilight Sparkle in the eyes in a way that she had never done before, not even in the old days.

Twilight's eyes, in turn, were also watery.

"Twilight, I will protect you with my life. You, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy...even Rarity if she comes around... I will protect this friendship. My Element of Harmony is Loyalty, so I swear to you that I will give my all to keep you all safe. I will fight. We Celestians gotta keep together, Twi. I know you're a Celestian inside; nothing else matters." Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a warm smile.

Twilight Sparkle had her jaw completely dropped at this. C-Could Rainbow Dash have known that she was Nightmarian all this time?

"You looked surprised. See, emotions aren't so bad!" Rainbow tried to look happy.

There was silence for a moment. Twilight couldn't find any words. Eventually, Rainbow went again.

"Twilight, this is why I hate Applejack. She called you a Nightmarian when you're the most true Celestian I've ever known, and I mean that."

Twilight lost it at this. Streams of hot tears cascaded down her warm face. Rainbow put her arm around her friend and comforted her. Twilight had scarcely felt such a swell of beautiful emotions nowadays. Rainbow Dash was an empathetic pony. Twilight now remembered why she had... no, this is Rainbow Dash as she had never been seen before.

A sweet eternity passed... then-

"ILLUSIONARY SPELL: NOCTURNUS!" A booming incantation slaughtered the silence as the sun instantly disappeared to show a moonless night.

The ponies inside the cafeteria screamed as all of the lights in the world seemed to shut off violently. Before Twilight could spring to action, Rainbow Dash acted like a guardian angel and carried her inside the cafeteria. There were many confused, loud voices for a moment. Then, all of the television sets in the room- no, in New Fillydelphia- collectively clicked on to show the Viceroy of New Fillydelphia herself: Trixie.

"All of the ponies of New Fillydelphia, I am here to address you in regards to what is going to happen tonight. Today is a beautiful day of justice and glory. Too long have my beloved and faithful Nightmarians suffered by having to live in a world where Celestians exist and breathe. They have been noble to go on about their daily lives, but there is no need to worry any longer. Your pure souls, Nightmarians... you will now be able to thrive in a paradise where the bloodthirsty demons known as Celestians. You will have the freedom to raise your fillies and colts in a world where the air, water, and land is untainted. Pegasi will soar in the clear skies, unicorns will practice magic that Nightmare Moon crafted for the new world order, and earth ponies will work to make up the infrastructure... all of you will be united under an eternal and thrice glorious Moon. This city has been chosen by the Heavens to be liberated first; an angel of Nightmare Moon appeared before me, his voice like silken honey, to tell me so. Thus, let me explain what must be done. Today is the day of the Celestian Purification of this city; more will follow in time. Soldiers of Nightmaria will move in like a divine flood to kill any Celestians we may find. In turn, I will be utilizing a revolutionary new tank known as the Justiciar to patrol down streets where Celestians dwell and execute every last one of them. There is no point in hiding; we have current maps of which houses and apartments Celestians live in, there are spies on every corner and in the skies... it is The Goddess' will that every last Celestian dies. Nightmarians, fear not; you will most assuredly survive. Let your hearts not be distressed; feel free to celebrate! This is the day that the Lady of the Night has given to us!"

Then Trixie raised her hoof in an exuberant salute.

"For the endless glory of Nightmaria! Long live Equestria!" The TV sets buzzed off.

The whole school seemed to erupt into screams. Twilight and Rainbow narrowed their eyes and said, coincidentally, simultaneously:

"It's started. Gotta move now."

Lemni dashed forward, jumped over a table, grabbed Spike, and teleported.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Movement**

~Magic Reinforcement School, Cafeteria~

POP!

Even amidst the frantic ponies, Rainbow Dash was still able to catch when Twilight Sparkle and Spike teleported away together with a pop. Rainbow had no time to wonder why Twilight did this, though; she had something of her own that she needed to do. She ascended a bit to fly over the other ponies and land in front of Scootaloo.

"Scoots, listen. I have to go do something to stop this. Don't tell anypony what I'm gonna do; lay low here for a little bit until I crush that tank thing." Rainbow whispered the plan to her sis.

"But Rainbow Dash-"

"Just do what I say, Scootaloo; this'll all be over real soon. I'll make sure of that." Rainbow vowed through gritted teeth.

"But Rainbow Dash, what if they come over here?" Scootaloo asked with worry.

"Just try to stay close to Cheerilee... or Twilight, if she comes back. But do not, not, NOT go anywhere with Applejack!" Rainbow warned.

"I-"  
>But at that moment, the whole cafeteria silenced as a beeping sound emanated from somewhere near the center of the room. They all turned to see Applejack fumbling with a pager. Rainbow Dash became enraged in an instant.<p>

"YOU! You're gonna turn us all in, you TRAITOR!" Rainbow Dash lost control of herself and flew over to Applejack.

"W-What're you-"

Rainbow Dash wrenched the beeper out of AJ's hooves and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall with a small flash of electricity and broke into pieces.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doin'?" AJ asked with disbelief.

"I won't let you betray us!" Rainbow's face flashed with anger.

"I wasn't plannin' on betraying y'all!" Applejack raised her voice.

"Stop lying! Those were your orders, weren't they? WEREN'T THEY?" Rainbow spat.

"Yes, but-"

But Rainbow Dash couldn't contain herself after AJ's words; she rammed into Applejack at high speeds and sent her flying into a wall. Rainbow pinned Applejack down immediately. Everypony in the room gasped loudly.

"Get off mah sister!" Applebloom demanded with shock.

"You heard her! She was ordered to kill all of us Celestians!" Rainbow announced to justify herself.

"Rainbow Dash, I won't-"

But Rainbow furiously pinned AJ down harder despite the many gasps of horror behind her.

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack wouldn't do that! You know her-" Pinkie Pie started in a considerably more serious tone than usual just to get cut off by Rainbow.

"No, we don't know her! Ever since she lost the guts to fight for herself, she has been serving the Nightmarians like their dog! This isn't the same Applejack at all; we should just-"

POP!

"Rainbow Dash, get off of Applejack!"

Twilight Sparkle had just returned from wherever she had gone; she was holding an extremely frightened Fluttershy in her arms. Twilight's expression was one of disappointment and frustration, but she looked ready to get things back into order. A startled Rainbow Dash obliged and released AJ.

"Thank Celestia you came! I couldn't breathe!" Applejack thanked as she took deep breaths.

"Don't thank Celestia for anything after what you've become..." Rainbow nearly growled.

"Rainbow Dash, don't fight with AJ! You should know she wouldn't betray us!" Twilight reasoned.

"ARGH! Whatever! I'm leaving!" Rainbow Dash declared angrily and took flight off into the forbidding darkness.

The school watched her leave and then turned to Twilight.

"Now, Applejack, I need to watch Fluttershy here, Pinkie Pie, and the others! It's not safe to stay here too long; do you know somewhere safe to take everypony?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I would've, but _somepony_ had to go about breakin' my beeper before I could see a list of safe places!" Applejack said regretfully and bitterly.

"Es no problemo, Manzana! I have una mapa right here!" Seltzer Contove proclaimed as he rushed into the cafeteria brandishing his iPony tablet computer in the air.

"Okay, good! Applejack, promise me you'll take care of our friends!" Twilight urged.

"I promise, Twilight." AJ said warmly, yet with shakiness.

"Good. I trust you, AJ..." And Lemni warped without another word.

* * *

><p>~Twilight's House~<p>

POP!

Twilight had made her appearance in a room consisting of Rarity, her two neighbors, and Spike. Oh, and lots of weapons here and there on tables.

"R.R., I'm sorry I took so long!" Twilight apologized.

"What held you?" Rarity asked with sharp impatience.

"I had to go and rescue Fluttershy; it took me a while to magically unlock the front door! Then I had to stop her from hiding... and flying away... and pelting me with carrots and her animal friends while she was in her bewildered state... and I had to use a Sedative Spell... and then I had to teleport her to the Cafeteria. She's safe with Applejack now." Twilight explained.

"Hmph, how noble of you. However, I suspect that this plan I've devised will have ensured her safety even if she did stay here. I have identified our main target: The pony who gave the genocide announcement a few minutes ago, Trixie. That Viceroy Trixie... I should have known such a vain and narcissistic pony would go insane. Alas, what's started has started, and this gives us a perfect opportunity to introduce Lemni to the world," R.R. said as she pulled out the box with the Lemni costume inside. "Please change into these immediately."

Twilight grabbed the suit and put it on quickly. She couldn't help but smile behind her mask at how she was off to her first official mission.

"Ah, you look even better now than you did yesterday! Amazing how stressful circumstances bring out such beauty in a mare." Rarity said fondly.

"Uh..."

Everypony turned to Spike, who was standing in the corner.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

Everypony blinked.

"Well, Spike, we're going to try and stop horrible things from happening. I thought you'd be helpful as a partner in this." Twilight explained through her very slight voice changer.

Spike blinked.

"Well, I don't know..." Spike started.

"You'll get to spend some quality time with me, dear." Rarity said with a seductive smile.

"...Well, okay. It's for a good cause, I guess." Spike decided.

"Splendid! Now, Lemni, see here to the plan I've formulated." R.R. directed everyone's attention to a table as the lights shut off and a glowing 3D layout of the city shined deeply.

"Rarity! How- where- did you get that?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Oh, that's not all I got out of Top Secret Nightmarian intelligence files. However, more innovations are to come later," Rarity foreshadowed with a grin. "Now, my generous plan this time is to ambush the Justiciar tank when it reaches a certain point, and then blast through the armor until we can set hoof inside. From there, we'll procede to kill Viceroy Trixie and then set the Justiciar to Self-Destruct Mode."

"But where are we gonna ambush it?" One of Rarity's neighbors asked.

"The key question, that is. The answer is right... here," And R.R. pointed to a layout of virtual buildings. "Anypony know what this is?"

"The Celestian Ghetto." Lemni answered.

"Glad to see that you know the geography of this place as well, Twilight. The Nightmarians will be eager to get to this point; it's where they will be able to go all out. Heartless though it may seem, this will be an excellent diversion for us to use. The Justiciar will be focused on facing and attacking the buildings right in front of it, so if we time it, we can attack from behind and open up a suitable hole. All we need to do is pray that we hide behind the correct buildings to avoid getting blasted or hit by rubble. Strategically, even though Trixie is insane, there will still be a little voice inside her head- her reason- telling her to do as little structural damage as possible. Now, any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Yes. How many Celestians will die before the tank reaches that point?" Lemni asked with slight outrage.

Rarity smiled.

"Twilight, dear, these barbarians do not have the decency to be patient and save the best for last. Observe..." Rarity responded as she flicked a switch on the table to make a red trail run through the city.

"This is...!" Twilight gasped.

"Yes, the path that the Justiciar will take. As you can see, it won't be long before those Nightmarian Army weaklings give in to their urges and move to the Ghetto. Still, there will be some places in the way before then, so some ponies will have to fight back until then. To counteract any possible deaths, my neighbors here will be following the path of the Justiciar and executing any Nightmarian scouts that try to go ahead. It's a big job for only two ponies, but luckily for them, they had friends who were kind enough to take up weapons and help us with this one. See, Twilight? You don't need to be a terrorist to rebel against the government!" Rarity concluded, then flipped the lights on again.

The others had to wait for their eyes to adjust, but not Lemni; the night vision feature of her mask worked wonders.

"We will have to leave right away. My neighbors know exactly what weapons they must wield, I have my pistols, and... Twilight? I'd advise that you grab a pistol, as well." R.R. suggested.

"You mean a Unicorn-use Only Implement of Paralysis?" Lemni asked.

Rarity gave some nervous laughter. Twilight's eyes widened behind her sleek mask.

"Well, Twilight, they _do_ paralyze. Sometimes. It's... relative," R.R. clarified vaguely, then quickly turned to Spike. "And you? Would my wittle Spikey Wikey wike a wittle flamethrower?"

Spike gave a stare indicating how awkward what Rarity just said was.

"Um... well, if that's a serious question, then... no. I... just no." Spike said firmly.

"Very well, then, but take care of yourself. You'll be accompanying me and Lemni into the heart of the Ghetto where the Nightmarians will be most bloodthirsty." R.R. warned.

"Who's Lemni?" Spike asked in confusion.

"That's, er, me," Twilight answered awkwardly. "Try to call me that during missions. Call Rarity by the title R.R."

"Hey, you guys have codenames? Not fair; I want one too! Can I be Count Spike? Can I get a cape, some fake vampire fangs, and a sleek mustache?" Spike asked.

"But Spike, that would just make you Spike with Count in front of it! You need something more than that!" Twilight said.

"And no fake vampire fangs; that's uncouth." Rarity shot down Spike's perfect alter ego.

"Okay, how about Darth-"

"No-"

"Professor-"

"No-"

"Doctor-"  
>"Not until you get a Doctorate-"<p>

"Emperor-"

"How about just Spike?" Rarity suggested coolly.

"Fine..." Spike agreed grumpily.

"Glad that's settled! Now, we should go off." Rarity concluded.

Spike stared weakly as Rarity's neighbors slung bazookas and rifles over their backs. After a while, they made their way outside. The pitch-blackness was simultaneously unnerving and relaxing. It foreshadowed large-scale events, but the relaxation came in that there was no immediate threat before them. Twilight Sparkle took a deep breath... it smelled like new mask. And... something absolutely nasty!

"Spike!" Lemni roared accusingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stress just makes me gassy!" Spike tried to defend himself.

"Whatever do you mean? I have never noticed foul odors emanating from your draconic anus during predicaments." Rarity declared.

Twilight, Spike, and the heavily-armed neighbors all stared at Rarity in shock.

"...I'm just saying!" Rarity said defensively.

"What's this, here?" An actor-like voice inquired from behind a dumpster they had passed.

Twilight and Spike whipped around, but R.R. and the neighbors smiled.

"Why, what's this, my dear Flam! It's the same in every town!"

Two ponies with hair like bacon came out to show themselves.

"Ponies inciting rebellion and not a mercenary to be found!" Flam continued where his brother left off.

"Shameful, shameful," The other pony stated as though the thought physically hurt him. "But you've got-"

"OPPORTUNITY! IN THIS VERY COMMUNITY! HE'S FLIM HE'S FLAM WE'RE THE WORLD FAMOUS FLIM-FLAM BROTHERS," The ponies announced to the world as they danced and pointed at one another. "TRAVELLING HIT-PONIES NON-PAREIL!"

The neighbors clapped heartily, R.R. gave off polite applause, but Twilight and Spike remained still.

"Delightful, simply delightful. You came at precisely the right moment, too!" Rarity praised.

"Well, with the amount of money you're giving us, who wouldn't show up lickety-split?" Flim said with a chuckle.

"Of course, we must be better than the rest, so we decided to position ourselves here before Kety had a chance to lick Split!" Flam said with a guffaw.

Spike stared blankly; Lemni could practically feel his brain trying to comprehend Flam's pseudo-riddle.

"Ah, and you're the leader of this movement? Lemni, am I right?" Flim asked Twilight and extended his hoof; Flam did the same gesture.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for helping." Twilight said and shook their hooves.

"Thank R.R. over there; she's one financially-savvy vixen!" Flim complimented.

Lemni thought she saw Rarity twitch for a second.

"Ah, yes... now, neighbors, join up with these two gentleman and kick some Nightmarian plot." Rarity said briskly.

"We have names, ya know! I'm Caramel Storm, and he's... er..."

"I changed my name to Thunder Swirl years ago; I felt that my inherited name misrepresented me." The other neighbor announced.

"Ah, well, forgive me then. Now, Caramel, Thunder, be off!" R.R shooed with a forced calm.

"YES!" The neighbors affirmed with a salute and marched off with the Flim-Flam Brothers.

"...I swear, stallions annoy me so..." Rarity whispered to Twilight after the forward team cleared off.

And so, the two mares and purple dragon moved swiftly through the conjured night as they avoided Spike's frequent silent-but-deadlies...

* * *

><p>~Rainbow Dash's House, Celestian Resistance Force HQ~<p>

"Is every pegasus here?" Rainbow Dash asked with a look of determination on her face.

"I think we've got the whole team assembled, Rainbow Dash." Kade replied with a strange grin on the side of his face.

"Do you all know what we gotta do?" Rainbow called.

"YEAH!" The team of pegasi chorused intensely.

"Do you all want to take those Nightmarians down?" Rainbow demanded.

"YEAH!"

"Do you all want to get rid of that Viceroy once and for all?" Rainbow invoked.

"YEAH!"

"Good! Let's go! Arrow formation; there's no need to hide our stuff!" Rainbow said loudly as she loosely put her black cape over herself.

In a matter of seconds, they were off at high speeds. Rainbow Dash felt as though she were tearing this accursed night like it was a piece of paper.

"For me... FOR YOU!" Rainbow shouted to the howling wind as she spun in mid-air and simultaneously drifted to the bottom-right; her team emulated instantly as though the CRF were one entity.

(Twilight... Sparkle...) Rainbow Dash thought as she flew on.

* * *

><p>~Magic Reinforcement School, Cafeteria~<p>

"Twilight, you're gonna do it, aren't ya? You were serious back then, and ya still haven't changed yer mind..." Applejack muttered to herself as she stared out into the night with a worried expression.

"Everything's gonna be alright, ain't it, sis?" Applebloom said from somewhere next to AJ.

AJ hadn't noticed her sister next to her, but she calmly turned to face her last relative.

"Of course things'll be fine. This whole thing that the Viceroy's tryin' to do is just one big mistake; we'll stop it, then things'll just keep going smoothly." Applejack reassured.

Applebloom tried her best to give her sister a smile, then walked over to other fillies her age. AJ turned back to the window.

"But still, those were sharp orders I got... I hope nothin' becomes of me not followin' 'em..." AJ muttered.

Applejack felt a sudden draft flood the room. She shivered a bit.

"What of it, Applejack? Worried about your position as a soldier?" A mysterious voice came from some indistinguishable void.

"N-No, that's not it at all..." AJ responded shakily.

"You're fighting it; I know this. You want your precious Twilight to succeed whilst Rainbow Dash fails whilst your rank of an Honorary Nightmarian remains sterling."

"I don't necessarily want Rainbow to fail, just... come to her senses. I mean, she tackled me in front of my little sis!"

The voice cackled a laugh. "Just you wait, Applejack. Continue on this path to righteousness, and you shall find yourself against the very ponies you care about..."

Applejack became uneasy at those words.

"Wait just a bit! Who are ya?"

But the voice was already gone. AJ turned to see if anypony had seen her little dialogue, and to her disturbance, the filly named Sweetie Belle had her gentle green eyes immaculately focused upon Applejack. They kept eye contact for a while, until-

"That horrivle, vackstabbing mare! Doing vhis to my estavlishment after the deal we made!" Marian Valkolovich shrieked in rage as she sped across the cafeteria and left through a hallway.

"Man, I ain't never seen Valkolovich that steamed!" Applejack extroverted her thoughts as she watched the hallway door slam shut.

AJ directed her eyes to where Sweetie Belle used to be standing, but she had now disappeared. Applejack swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat. Then-

"Applejack, come over here! We have business to viscuss!" Valkolovich screeched madly as she popped her head out of the hallway door.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Applejack said and followed the headmistress.

AJ wove through several hallways in pursuit of Valkolovich, who was running. Eventually, they entered the main office, where Seltzer Contove was waiting. Valkolovich sat down in her usual leather throne and frantically beckoned Applejack's plot downwards to a wooden chair in front of her. Seltzer remained standing. Miss Valkolovich's head shook vigorously as if in denial. After a minute of this nonstop hyperactivity, Applejack considered saying something, but Contove gave a reassuring grin. Or, perhaps it was a grin of amusement. Either way, Valkie's head shot up.

"So, you vant to lead my Celestian students to a saver vlace?" Marian inquired with a kind of brisk grimness that held suspicion.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we can't just let 'em die; they're my friends! Besides, somepony that I care about is countin' on me to keep everypony safe..." Applejack explained.

Valkolovich's mouth twitched as though she didn't know whether to smile or snarl. She settled with a sort of grimace.

"Listen to me, Applejack. I do not give a damn avout preserving the lives of the Celestians, but I am enraged at how that Trixie Viceroy thinks she can do this... I am a mare of the status-quo; I do not enjoy change. All I vant to do is run vhis school, humiliate the most pathetic and feeble Celestians, and cast you all out vor the next vatch of students. If all the Celestians die, then I have to resort to humiliating Nightmarians, vhich is not preferable. Thus, I appoint you as my knight; you vill go with General Contove and keep my little ponies alive. Vhis is vittersveet for me, but... do you accept?" Valkolovich finished describing what was troubling her.

"Why of course I accept! I'll... wait, did you say General Contove?" AJ checked to see if she had heard correctly.

"Vonderful! Now, get out; we're vasting time." Valkolovich shooed away her Celestian Protection Team.

Applejack simply nodded and left with Contove. Back through the halls, then...

"All Celestians, listen to me! Ya gotta follow me and Contove here to a safe place; step forward so we can see how many there are of ya!" Applejack called once she had burst through the cafeteria.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Lyra, and Bon Bon all stepped up promptly. Derpy Hooves moved an inch, fell over, and then got up after a while to stand unsteadily with the others. A freaked-out looking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came forward next. Pinkie Pie bounced forward, carrying a startled Fluttershy in her pink cartoon hooves. Then, all eyes looked around until they fell upon Scootaloo, who was shrinking away.

"Scootaloo, come on! Ya gotta live, don'tcha?" Applebloom beckoned her friend.

"I-I... er, Rainbow Dash told me not to go with you, Applejack," Scootaloo said in a small voice. "No offense, though..."

"That's ridiculous; you gotta come with us! You might die if ya don't follow!" Applejack said with worry.

"...Well, I'll... I guess I'll follow..." Scootaloo agreed heavily and stepped forward.

Applejack looked pleased at all of the ponies before her who would live to see another day. Until...

"Hey, Mister Contove? Shouldn't we get ponies like Cheerilee and Photo Finish, too?"

"Silly Manzana, all of the staff here are either Nightmarians or Honorary Nightmarians." General Contove said with a smile.

"Oh, well okay then. Now, let's move out..." AJ said as she marched off next to Seltzer Contove as they cleared a path to a new tomorrow.

* * *

><p>~Justiciar Interior, Bridge~<p>

It was a pale and malevolent blue inside the mobile weapon that everypony was trying to annihilate: The Justiciar. Spirits were both grim and eager as those charged with operating the weapon waited in anticipation...

"How much longer, Viceroy Trixie?" One Nightmarian soldier asked.

"Oh, fear not. It shan't be much longer, the Great and Powerful Trixie is sure of it." Trixie said with a tone of otherworldliness; she was slightly detached from reality.

Another pony gave off some giggling laughter.

"I never knew you had it in you, Viceroy..." Aquamarine stated from where she was sitting.

After a few seconds, Viceroy Trixie finally turned to Aquamarine.

"Trixie follows the most innate desires of Nightmare Moon and brings them to fruition; what I have inside myself is a link to Princess Luna. In this way, Trixie has been enlightened," Trixie explained as she took another shot of Deep Temple Potion. "One day you all will understand what the thing you call 'Nightmare Moon' truly is... remember the day that the Wise Trixie told you that Nightmare Moon is a movement, a mentality, something near a religion..."

But before Trixie could find her words again, the whole tank shook, causing some of the Deep Temple to spill. Trixie, however, paid this tremor no mind as she again drank the potion.

"Viceroy, what is causing that?" A Nightmarian stallion asked.

"Oh, they have awakened the engine. This tank has rarely seen operation, and yet under me, it will come alive... much like how this night came alive under my Nocturnus."

The quaking stopped. Then, the screen in front of Trixie came alive to show Vandango Sadiz waiting with a blazing grin on his face.

"Ah, the messenger... what is your status?" Trixie asked almost serenely.

"My team and I are in position, Viceroy Trixie. Those terrorist pegasi won't know what hit them."

"Oh, brilliant... I'll invoke a movement from the Justiciar, then..."

"Understood. For the glory of Nightmare Moon!" Vandango saluted as the screen buzzed off.

The Bitter and Confused Trixie addressed her team promptly.

"You all are to be the ponies I shall be trusting with these weapons systems. Carry this vessel carefully, for this..." Trixie tapped a metal wall of the luxurious tank with her hoof. "Is what Nightmare Moon is: Dedication to bring about change. Princess Luna has shown herself to be the most adept pony at channeling the essence of what forms Nightmare Moon, but if we all focus ourselves enough, perhaps one day we will succeed her as the only pony in Equestria fit for the title of 'the Nightmare Moon'. Hold on to these words... NOW GO!"

Gears rumbled, monitors activated, the soldiers worked frantically to input commands into their computers... the madness had begun. Trixie let her mind drift away as her underlings worked... the Deep Temple was beginning to take effect... glimpses of Celestians attempting a foolish exodus... a pegasus en route to a trap... and a trio moving swiftly across the night. One of them had a dark mask and was radiating dangerous amounts of Nightmare Moon's spirit... Trixie knew she needed to slip away more for her to find out who this mare truly was. She was immensely curious... envious...

Then, it happened. A split. Trixie had achieved the highest effects of Deep Temple; the potency hadn't killed her. She could operate at full capacity in terms of giving out orders in the Justiciar, and yet she had made a sentient 'phantom' to see any potential threats. Trixie smiled; if only she had shown this ability during her days as a traveling magician.

"No matter, Princess Luna can see me right now... I can feel it..."

Trixie saw three shapes moving determinedly toward a particular place. She followed. She could smell ashes... she was veering too much to the left... needed to focus more... THERE!

"Twilight Sparkle..."

But Trixie had already known this... she hadn't expected such resistance, sadly. She felt hatred welling up inside her... too much to the right... needed to reduce visibility...

* * *

><p>"Roger that, Viceroy Trixie! Increasing speed to 20 percent!" Aquamarine relayed the information of what she was doing.<p>

"Good; we should keep things at the 20s for a start." Trixie ordered.

Trixie looked around and noticed somepony staring back at her.

"What are you doing? The Great and Powerful Trixie commands you to focus!" Trixie snapped.

"Y-Yes, Viceroy! Forgive me..." The soldier apologized.

* * *

><p>Trixie was almost there now; she wanted to look into the face of a blood traitor like Twilight vi Nightmaria... she couldn't begin to comprehend such disloyalty. Such hideous blasphemies as those done by Twilight deserved death.<p>

"Death upon anyone who leaves Nightmare Moon to commune with the demon Celestia..."

Nearly... a few more steps...

"Oh, I'm afraid I've made precautions, Viceroy. You see, I simply cannot bear the thought of raising your hopes up into thinking that you may survive... or even win. It's utterly preposterous, but seeing as you're already insane, I think no less of you, Trixie. Now, be gone!" A voice other than Trixie's while still sounding cultured and fancy proclaimed.

"AGH!"

Trixie was sent back... she floated much further away than where she would like to be... she blinked to clear her sight.

"Yes, well, that's that. You see, I've made a last-minute upgrade to Lemni's mask; a deterrant for phantoms such as the one you've made. I did indeed notice what you tried to do yesterday, your highness, and while I am impressed, I cannot allow it. The future is one of Geass, not Nightmare Moon." R.R.'s voice went on.

"S-Silence! You dare speak to the Great and Powerful Trixie this way? I shall have you dead!"

"Yes, I'll see you soon enough, Trixie. Do not delude yourself into being too crafty, now." Rarity left with these words.

Trixie was growing pale with frustration... she wanted to yell... but somepony might hear. She looked around to see a very interesting and gentle mare with a soft pink mane and a body the color of butter... the mare was staring directly at Trixie... in fear.

"Yes, I'll make a movement of you... you'll distress them... and lead them astray." Trixie thought with a sadistic smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I am sorry for the wait on this one; I'm still trying to normalize this whole thing. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a comment; any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! It's been a while. The hiatus this story has been in invoked several requests to continue the tale, and though I was away from the world of fanfiction during all this time, I read each and every request personally. The truth is, I'm not out of ideas or anything like that. I still love this epic plot I've been building up, and its sweetest and most shocking moments still lie ahead. But besides any reservations I may have had, I partly could not continue the story due to circumstances in real life. These events have since ended, and I got a new computer suitable for my needs, but that left the issue of narrative design choices for me to overcome. I have since rethought certain plotlines I introduced in earlier chapters, and though I loved the character development and craziness of them, I could not shake the feeling that my intent was lost as a more scattered final product resulted (for example, the Wipe-Out and The Room chapters, etc). For this reason, I toyed with the idea of revamping the fanfic from scratch. However, I did not want to lose the journey that I had trailblazed here first.

And so, I return now with my resolution: To resume writing, and provide entertainment that's part Code Geass, but 100% unique. I know where I want this story to go from here, so as I thank those who have read my story up to this point, I invite you all to follow as I get back into the groove of Code Pony: Twilight of the Rebellion!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Still Beating Hearts<strong>

~Sky Above New Fillydelphia~

The wind howled through the ears of the Celestian Resistance Force as they advanced under the command of their boss, Rainbow Dash. They were one, united under a cause made of the foremost importance after all their friends, family, lovers, and neighbors had fallen, or worse. Their Ponyville was gone. Their Cloudsdale- from which most of the CRF hailed- was lost. Their Canterlot- home to a once benevolent and proud monarchy- was decimated. And all of the death that resulted from enemy conquest was permanently etched into the memory of each and every single flyer on Rainbow's team. Perhaps they simply were stubborn, and wouldn't forget the past. But the truth of it was, they COULDN'T forget. And those painful memories empowered the beat of their wings as they flew towards the Justiciar.

"So let's go over the plan real quick, guys. We'll sneak up on the Justiciar from high above as I do a sonic rainboom strong enough to break the top hull. You'll all follow my tail as, like, a boarding party, and we'll take out everypony that's manning that thing. Once we wreck the crew, we blow the joint- literally!" Rainbow ordered.

"Aye!" A general chorus arose.

"Rainbow Dash, Trixie's mine, right?" Kade asked with a warlike eagerness.

Rainbow turned to Kade. After reading his eyes, she nodded.

"I won't let the team down!" He thanked with a partial Celestian salute; it was all he could manage while flying.

Rainbow knew just the reason for why he wanted revenge. He was a former member of Celestia's Royal Guard in Canterlot, under Shining Armor. He was a survivor from Trixie's attack on the castle, though he saw all of his fellow guards fall. He held a grudge on her that could only be repaid in kind.

But Rainbow was different. She kept Kade around as a valuable ally, but whereas he fought to kill, Dash fought to protect. It just so happens that protection requires a little butt-kicking sometimes. Can't help it, you know?

"Rainbow, it's an ambush!" One of her teammates warned.

They were, in an instant, surrounded by a squad of Nightmarian pegasi that had been using the dark clouds of the night sky as cover. The group was at least twice the size of Rainbow's team, and it was led by-

"Vandango Sadiz!" One of the Celestians called, recognizing the organizer of the opposition.

"Who?" Rainbow questioned.

"A Nightmarian ace. A big deal, you know. One of _those_." Kade mocked with a defiant eye towards Vandango.

Vandango did indeed look primed and ready for this battle, however. He held a satisfied expression as he turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Well, look who took the most direct route to the Justiciar! I might call it predictable, but then again, you ragtag lot aren't real soldiers. 'Least, I'd wager that most of you aren't." Sadiz condesended.

"I didn't expect an interception! Damn, how'd you do it?" Rainbow spoke with anger and disappointment.

"Oh, an appropriate question... Rainbow Dash. Of the Mane Six, of the Element of Loyalty, of Ponyville." Vandango said as he looked for a reaction from his opponent.

Rainbow was floored by this breach of her anonymity.

"H-How?"

"I've been reading up on you, ever since you caught me off guard two days ago. I noted your colors from the instance you came at me with a kick. You let down your guard, but I didn't quit then. I picked myself up from the ground, and researched. I searched through files of Nightmarian Intelligence until I found you. And now I know as much about you as Celestia and Luna did. They were watching you six back then, and that fixation became a permanent weakness for you and your friends," Sadiz said darkly. "Of course, my knowledge surpasses theirs. I know everything you do, everypony you talk to, and everywhere you go in New Fillydelphia as long as it's in public. I simply set up a hypothetical route from your home to the Justiciar, and sat in wait. And now, you're mine. All mine."

At that point, something inside Rainbow Dash that had been waiting to come out had finally burst to the surface. It was self-pride. A casting aside of false identities. And it was _long_ overdue.

"Yeah, you got me. I'm Rainbow Dash. And your info was spot on. But you messed up on one thing: I'm not afraid of you, or the Nightmarian government. You were gonna find out all about me anyway, one day. I knew it was coming. But now that it's here, I'm all fired up," Rainbow Dash challenged as she flew right up to Vandango. "And I'm gonna kick. Your. Ass!"

"Try me, Rainbow Dash!" Vandango spat as his Geass began to glow on his tongue.

The Celestians and Nightmarians clashed in a flurry above the anxious city of New Fillydelphia as she cried out for a savior. The savior would be whoever could get to Trixie in time.

* * *

><p>~Through the Streets of New Fillydelphia~<p>

"R.R., how close are we?" Lemni asked through her Neo Nightmarian mask.

"Not altogether too far, dear, but it's still a pace until we're there." R.R replied.

"Hey, where is everypony?" Spike, who was struggling to keep up, said in between pants and wheezes.

It was a fair question. The streets were empty, barren as though a phantom Cleansing had already silently swept the area.

"They're afraid. Not just the Celestians, either, but the Nightmarians as well. Everypony's afraid, Spike. The will of the superiors isn't what anypony wants. Locked up in their ivory towers, leaders forget how ugly death really is." Twilight spoke solemnly.

"That's beautiful, Twilight. You'd make a fair queen." Rarity praised, though not without respect of the grim truth in Twilight's words.

Twilight shot a glance of returned acknowledgement back at Rarity.

"I just want to do as Princess Celestia did. Maintain harmony between the royals and the subjects." Lemni responded.

"Just as the Sisters!" R.R. seemed excited.

"...I don't know about Luna. I thought we were friends. I still can't help but wonder if it was all a facade." Twilight held back bitter memories.

"...We can find out one day, can't we, Twi- er, Lemni?" Spike reassured.

(One day. You're right, Spike. But until then, one thing's certain.

I hate you, mother.)

* * *

><p>~Near the Outskirts of New Fillydelphia~<p>

"Keep close, y'all! Don't lose contact with each other!" Applejack ushered.

"Si, Manzana is right! Keep calm and march your bodies on!" Contove encouraged.

"I don't usually like order, but this is a-okay with me!" Pinkie approved to the group.

"Oh, my... oh, my..." Fluttershy, as a highly sensitive pony, was in much distress.

Fluttershy's thoughts were all over the place. She worried about the safety of the group she was with, she worried about Rainbow Dash, and she was especially worried about Twilight. She had seen Rainbow Dash aggressively pinning down Applejack just before she flew off to Celestia knows where, and Twilight left just the same. For how much she loved her friends, they seemed to be leaving her in the dark. Well, if that was so, it was working. Fluttershy really did feel in the dark.

Pinkie turned to Fluttershy as her pace was slowing down. The CMC and the rest didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, Fluttershy! We're going _that_ way!" Pinkie reminded her friend, and pointed for clarity.

"I-I know..." Fluttershy muttered with a frown.

She slowly lifted her head back up... and met the eyes of somepony. Startled, Fluttershy jumped back a bit and shrieked. It was a wispy resemblance of a blue mare with white hair... wait...

"T-T-Trixie?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"What?" Pinkie asked as she looked around wildly.

"You can see Trixie, eh? Wait... you're the Element of Kindness. One of the Celestia's weapons, and one of the traitor Twilight's friends." Trixie said, though without moving her mouth. It must've been telepathy.

Trixie's eyes narrowed, her mouth curled in a smirk.

"No! Stay away from me!" Fluttershy swatted at the mirage.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked with worry and concern.

"Yes, I'll make a movement of you... you'll distress them... and lead them astray." Trixie thought out loud, with a sadistic smile.

"NO!" Fluttershy shrieked.

But it was too late. The ghost of Trixie merged with Fluttershy, and possessed her. After a brief collapse to the ground, she picked herself up and stood slouchedly, almost soullessly.

"Fluttershy? Guys, I think something's wrong with-" But Pinkie was cut off.

Fluttershy had run to the front of the group and snatched Contove's digital map right from his hooves. She then charged away from everypony else, much to the group's shock.

"Fluttershy! What the hay is wrong?" AJ called out in shock.

"Follow her!" Pinkie reacted without thinking and ran after her.

"Pinkie! Fluttershy! Don't!" AJ shouted with worry.

As everypony else stood there for a moment, exchanging frightful glances, Applejack screwed up her courage.

"I need to save them."

"And I'll need the map; we're not close enough to a safe house yet. Damn it all!" Contove shouted as he stomped his hooves.

Applejack felt dread at the thought of returning back to the more central parts of New Fillydelphia, but what choice did she have?

Little did they know where Fluttershy was headed...

* * *

><p>~New Fillydelphian Skies~<p>

The whole sky was in motion as the Celestian Resistance Force tried their best against the trained military of Nightmaria. In aerial combat, melee was often more effective than gunslinging, but the Nightmarian military were able to alternate sharply between both. The Celestians lost some feathers here and there, but thankfully they were still in the game. Rainbow and Vandango were locked in a tense struggle.

"Hey, you're not as much of a pushover as I thought!" Rainbow taunted.

"Pushover. Yes, how well you know that word, Rainbow Dash. How many ponies have you mocked in a sense of competition? Even your friends have been belittled by you, have they not? Calling Twilight an egghead? Choosing not to associate with the way Fluttershy flies? Just how full of yourself are you?" Vandango's sharp words came through smooth lips.

To Rainbow's surprise, she actually found herself affected by the words of this stallion. What he was saying made so much sense, and was even appealing to admit. How true were the words from his mouth, from his oddly-marked tongue...

"Rainbow, keep moving! Don't become a stationary target!" Kade yelled from yonder.

Rainbow shook her head to clear it, and realized how silly she was being. She could take this guy! Him, and his sassy mouth! Vandango's smile dropped as a flash of anger worked its way across his face, only to vanish again as soon as it came. Vandango aimed his hoof-gun at Rainbow, but she noticed his motion and flew into a nearby cloud.

"Cowardly, Rainbow Dash. If you disappoint me so much, as somepony you've just met, I can only fathom how much of a let down you were back in Ponyville. Is that why you fluff yourself up so much? Are you compensating for something? For the love you never had? For the pangs of inferiority rocking you to the core night after night?" Vandango assaulted with his Geass-enhanced speechcraft.

Just then, Vandango was smacked out of the air and lost altitude. He quickly regained it and whipped around in the air to face his attacker, Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah yeah, you can talk, but I don't gotta listen! So save your breath!" Rainbow stated with her usual moxie.

"You never listen! Never give anyone else a chance! How many times have you made Fluttershy cry because you were jealous of her inner peace? How many ponies have you killed in the name of your desperation and madness? Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle... they're all dead inside! And it's all your fault!" Vandango wailed madly as he cranked his Geass to maximum levels.

Rainbow merely looked Vandango straight in the eye, as her own eyes glowed faintly with Geass.

"You're crazy, bro. You need some help, 'kay?" Rainbow responded in a 'you're not getting to me' kind of way.

"Y-You've already been affected by a Geass! But who the hell?" Vandango asked as he began to tremble.

"Dear zealot, did I not tell you? Silly me, and how forgetful. The rightful heir of Nightmaria has received the Mark of the Queen from yours truly. I've found her to be a more fruitful investment already." The recurring voice of Geass said to Vandango.

"Rightful heir of Nightmaria..." Vandango muttered before his eyebrows shot up in epiphany. "Twilight Sparkle!"

"Rightful whatnow? And what about Twilight?" Rainbow asked; she hadn't heard the first part very well.

"Your conclusion is sound. Here, have a memory..." The Voice of Geass granted before Vandango's surroundings got swept up and turned into the inside of a classroom. He could only bear witness to the scene of Twilight interrogating Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>~Lunch Detention in Contove's Room (Memory)~<p>

Twilight was staring intensely at Rainbow with a Geassed eye. Vandango was a paralyzed witness in the corner; a phantasmic fly-on-the-wall.

"I am here to extract information from you. You will comply." Twilight commanded.

"Yes, Twilight." said a tranced Rainbow.

Twilight gave a smile that was almost psycho. Vandango cringed uncomfortably.

"Now, first question. Are you the one responsible for the damage to this school?"

"Yes." Rainbow answered.

Vandango held back profanity at this usurper he had failed to stop that fateful night.

"Why did you do it?" Twilight insisted.

"I am the leader of the Celestian Resistance Force; a terrorist group." Rainbow explained.

Twilight looked upset. Disappointed, even.

"W-Why would you go off to do something like that without someone to guide you? You need a leader! Someone to supervise and manage the whole thing!" Twilight spoke louder.

Rainbow was silent. But Twilight's words were ringing repeatedly in her- and Vandango's- ears.

"You need a leader... you need a leader... you NEED a leader..."

"Yes, your highness." Rainbow stated inaudibly.

She had moved her lips, but not used her vocal cords. Twilight had not noticed. Vandango understood what had happened.

(Geass, the Mark of the Queen, signifies exactly that: A leader. Rainbow Dash assigned Twilight as her leader since she had the Queen's Mark. While this is in effect, I cannot use my own Geass on her. I cannot lead her, even if it's through persuasion. But why is she not completely subservient to Twilight vi Nightmaria, if this is the case?) Vandango wondered through his thoughts.

As if in response, the memory fast-forwarded a bit.

"I will prove myself to you. You will be _willingly_ under my hooves, and you won't even know it. That is your fate. You will protect me by being my finest pawn." Twilight told Rainbow.

(I see now. Once Twilight proves herself to Rainbow Dash, Rainbow will freely serve her queen. The only Geass requirement is that Rainbow protects Twilight as an elite pawn,) Vandango thought. (And thusly, their paths are now forever connected, whether they know it or not.)

(Lesson learned, I take it,) The Voice of Geass inquired. (If so, I'll drop you back. Try not to die. Or not. Your contract is expiring, whatever the case.)

As Vandango was being whisked away again by forces beyond his control, he stared at the heir to Nightmaria one last time. He saw traits of both Celestia and Luna in this mare.

She was truly the twilight between the two Sisters.

* * *

><p>~Aerial Battlefield~<p>

Vandango's consciousness returned to the fighting as though he had never left. He ceased his Geass as he looked upon Rainbow Dash with renewed ferocity.

"If I kill you, you'll have no one to protect." The Nightmarian Ace threatened.

To Rainbow's surprise, this actually struck a cord with her. Unlike all the BS this guy rambled on about earlier, he was right about this. Without her, the Celestian Resistance Force would crumble! Scootaloo would be truly alone! And Twilight...

(I can't let them get me. To protect my friends, I have to protect myself, too. And to protect my identity, I'll need to break this guy.) Rainbow concluded.

"...I guess I do matter after all, huh? You can really wreck things for me and my friends if I take your blackmail lightly. I can't just take all the burden on myself and expect it not to come back at everypony else. But that's what I've been doing, anyway. Avoiding my friends, and for what? They all got hurt anyway." Rainbow reasoned.

Vandango smirked sociopathically. Rainbow ignored him.

"But I get it now. We're all in this together. I think I finally understand what Rarity meant back then. She's not just crazy. It's just that... I'm not the only one who's gonna rebel here. Me and all of my friends are rebelling against you bastards, in our hearts. Whether it's just one other pony, or many, I'm not alone here. And," Rainbow smiled a bit. "I can't explain it, but back in lunch detention two days ago- not that _you'd_ know- I felt something back there. Before Twilight started crying and all, I felt like I knew that she was on my side. It's like she... spoke to me. And made me remember how important I was to her. How much she needs me."

Vandango's jaw dropped. How could she possibly remember the Geass?

"You know, she was the pony who brought us all together against Nightmare Moon that day she kidnapped Celestia. It was the day we discovered our Elements of Harmony, and became friends. She led us back then, and if she really wanted to, I think she could do it again. She just needs to take a stand, and that'll be proof enough for me!" Rainbow declared in higher spirits than she had been in for a while.

Vandango dashed at Rainbow like a madman at those words, and tried to punch her repeatedly. Rainbow had quick reactions, though, so she dodged every single blow and kicked him in the chest. His armor couldn't stop the dull pain as he put some distance in between the two of them.

"Easy, tiger! You're seriously starting to freak me out." Rainbow called.

"You'll never reach the Justiciar! You, nor your friends!" Vandango challenged.

But a look to Rainbow's peripheral could vaguely make out the giant tank of which he spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow teased, and... vanished?

Vandango was on high alert, his eyes darting here and there, seeking his- BASH!

Rainbow did a full-body charge against Vandango, then another and another, leaving the so-called "ace" helpless as he got knocked further and further away from his ambush squad. The Celestian was relentless, increasing her quarry's momentum with each passing impact. Vandango thought it wouldn't stop, until he felt his body gripped, swung around, and thrown. Rainbow flung the other pegasi into a building as hard as she could, and saw as he broke through the glass and fell somewhere inside.

Rainbow sped after her target until she found him lying weakly near an office cubicle. She picked him up again and hurled him so hard that he fell out the other side of the building, shards of glass accompanying his fall. But she would not stop until he couldn't fight any more. She grabbed him in mid-air and flew with him way up high, nearly to the stratosphere.

"Never lay a hoof on another Celestian ever again." Rainbow sternly demanded, and dropped him.

Vandango screamed as he freefalled down, down, down... on top of the Justiciar! Ouch. But Rainbow had planned this, as she began to descend rapidly... she was going to sonic rainboom through him, and break inside the Justiciar in one fell swoop! But then she remembered how her allies were still fighting back where she left them, and in a moment of hesitation, she resolved to return there. She gradually adjusted her angle until she was en route to them, and did a horizontal sonic rainboom to drastically increase her speed.

The ensuing rainbow cut through the false night, as if a promise of safety to the Celestians, and a warning to anyone who dared to hurt them.


End file.
